Tales of Kratos and Lloyd
by Shushuna
Summary: Oneshots about Kratos and his son, featuring conversations and different things that happened to them during the journey of regeneration. No incest, yaoi or anything of the sort.
1. Meeting of a son, meeting of a father

**_Hi! I wanted to make oneshots about Kratos and Lloyd and their feelings during the journey. As I said in the summary: there's nothing in these stories but father and son fluff._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game... sadly._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

The moon was already high in the night sky, but none of them were asleep yet. While the others stood in the house, talking about Colette's departure on the morrow, Lloyd, deep in thoughts, was leaned on a tree, a curious frown appearing on his face as he stared at the man standing near his mother's grave.

-That mercenary, he muttered to himself.

As they had almost all day, Lloyd's thoughts brought him back to the time of his first meeting with that man, near the Temple of Martel...

* * *

_-He's too strong! Lloyd shouted, as they battled the huge man. _

_The battle hadn't begun long ago, but Lloyd and his companions were already losing. The man was just too strong and too big for them to be able to defeat him. _

_-There's no way we'll beat him! Genis shouted, scared, as his fire spell was, once again, not very effective._

_Lloyd jumped aside and raised his swords to parry a blow from the warrior... but the man's strenght was too great, and Lloyd's jump too short. The force shattered his guard, and a second blow was enough for the man to throw him on the ground. Luckily, Lloyd's ribs miraculously remained in one piece... but the pain immobilised him for a few seconds. He could hear Genis cast a spell that shot past him; surely to protect him from the approaching Vidarr... however, the little half-elf had no time to avoid a blow sent in his direction this time. As he got up, Lloyd turned around to watch Genis fall, and Vidarr turn to him. Lloyd, standing the pain, rushed at the approaching enemy, certain that Vidarr's massive body would not allow him to turn around quickly enough. Mistake. The giant hammer was over his head in a flash. Surprised at this unexpected turn of events, Lloyd tried to step back, but the speed he had reached so far turned into a burden. The shock of his sudden pause to change direction three him out of balance; it wasn't long before he was on the ground again, the hammer threatening to crush him like a gigantic boulder._

_-It's the end... Lloyd grumbled, gritting his teeth._

_He knew there was no way he'd get up and guard himself quickly enough to stand this blow... His eyes were closed when a metallic noise rang in his ears, seemingly coming from above his head. His heart seemed to skip a beat when, for the longest second of his life, Lloyd believed the hammer hd hit him. His stomac seemed to turn into a discomfortable stream of knots when his heart strated his constant drumming withing his chest once again. Opening his eyes, Lloyd blinked at the strong sunlight before being able to gaze at the events going on above him. A purple-clad man with untidy auburn hair stood in front him, his sword raised to parry the blow. Lloyd blinked again, his heart drumming so fiercely it felt as if it would jump right out of his chest within seconds. He almost couldn't believe he had been so lucky. In front of him, the man sent Vidarr away with a quick blow._

_-Who... who are you?! Lloyd asked, baffled, getting to his feet._

_-... He's coming. Get ready. _

_The man didn't event looked at Lloyd, and readied himself for battle as Vidarr was approaching again, though seeming slightly unsure of himself this time. The man's voice made Lloyd jolt slightly, ringing a ball far away in the boy's memory... even that man's silhouette felt familiar somehow, and yet he couldn't place them. In front of him, the man rushed forward. Lloyd, brought back to reality, dashed after his savior and the battle began again. Blows and spells fused from every side... but Lloyd had a hard time concentrating. There was just something too familiar about the man and his eyes kept on turning back to him. The way he moved, his hair, his clothes... _

_-Keep your guard up! _

_For once, the man turned his head to him. A flicker of uncertainety seemed to appear in the brown-red eyes... but desapeared so quickly that Lloyd was not sure wether he had imagined it or not. _

_-Oh... yeah!_

_Taking his thoughts off the mercenary, Lloyd focused himself of the battle... or, at least, tried to. Doing his best not to think, and with his new ally's help, he was finally able to finish his enemy off._

_-That... was... hard... Lloyd panted, trying to catch his breath._

_Beside him, Genis and Colette didn't seem in a better shape than he was. The man, however, had not shed even a single drop of sweat, and didn't seem to be in need of rest. Lloyd remained still, silently watching his new partner in battle. His head filled with thoughts again, and a frown appeared on his face. His constant stare finally caught the man's attention. Lloyd felt himself stiffen as the calm and piercing gaze of the elder man fell on him. He knew that stare... The man's mouth opened, as if to mutter something incredible to him. Lloyd's eyes grew slightly bigger as he eagerly waited for the man to speak. _

_-... Who are you? _

_Lloyd blinked, disappointed. For some reason, he had expected that man to say something entirely different; what exactly? even he couldn't tell... but being asked his identity by this particular man seemed completely wrong. His heart seemed to compress itself to at least half its usual size._

_-Give... give me your name and I'll give you mine. _

_He immediately felt angry at himself for letting this quote out of is mouth, but the sourness left in his heart by his disappointement prevented him from thinking anything else up . A ridiculous and astonishing feeling, of course, as well particularily infuriating, given he could not get why he felt that way. Not moving from his place, the man slightly raised an eyebrow._

_-Humpf..., was all he said._

_-That guy's really strong, isn't he, Lloyd? Genis said in a low voice, walking to his friend's side._

_In front of them, the man turned his head to look at Lloyd again... Only, this time, there was something more in his eyes. Something particular... a glitter of astonishement and... joy? maybe? Lloyd had a hard time telling his own feelings apart righ now, so deciper someone else's was near impossible._

_-Your name... is Lloyd? _

_-Thank you, Genis! Lloyd said, glaring at his young friend, before turning to look at the man again. Why do you ask?_

_The man seemed to hesitate slightly._

_-... No particular reason, was his only answer, before turning to look away._

_Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but a new voice prevented him from doing so._

_-Oh, my! Colette! you are safe!_

_-Grandmother! yup, I'm okay! _

_Phaidra sighed with relief, before turning to the man._

_-I am Phaidra. Was you who protected my grandchild?_

_Lloyd felt his cheeks burn him. Phaidra didn't seem to have even considered the fact that HE, and not that man, had protected Colette! though... she wasn't so wrong ether. If it hadn't been for that man, neither of them would have survived._

_-Dang it! Lloyd grumbled to himself._

_-Yes. My name is Kratos Aurion. _

_Lloyd slightly jolted, hearing that name. Kratos Aurion... here was that feeling again..._

_-Then I must thank you, Phaidra answered, with gratitude._

_Then, after staring at Kratos for a few seconds, she spoke again:_

_-Are you perhaps a mercenary?_

_-Indeed, Kratos answered calmly._

_-In that case, could I hire you to protect the Chosen while she takes on the trial? the priests that were to accompany her have all fallen to the hands of the Desians._

_-... Very well. _

_-I'm coming too! Lloyd said determinedly, taking a few steps forward._

_-No._

_The mercenary's tone struck him like lightning, and he soon froze where he stood._

_-What?! _

_-You'll only get in the way. _

_-What did you say?! Lloyd shouted, this time. _

_To hell the familiar feelings! how could that man say something like that?!true he hadn't seemed at his best while fighting Vidarr, but still, he was certain he was strong enough to help them in the temple. Kratos did not seemed to be affected, and simply stared back at Lloyd. Both of them engaged in a silent contest of will, interrupted only when Colette's stepped in between them._

_-Hum... Mister Kratos, could... hum... could Lloyd come with us? I get nervous when he's not around._

_Kratos remained silent, his gaze moving from Lloyd to Colette a few times, before finally locking itself with Lloyd's own stare. The boy seemed determined... Before he even knew it, Kratos drew a deep breath and turned to enter the temple. _

_-This isn't a field trip, you know..._

* * *

_Of course, they had managed to make their way through the temple, and Colette had taken on the trial. She had offered her prayers to the godess and the Tower of Salvation had appeared in Sylvarant. As a result of their great sucess, Kratos had been hired by Phaidra to escort Colette over to the Tower of Salvation as soon as they returned to Iselia, and Lloyd's offer of helping had "kindly" been rejected by the mercenary. _

_Angry, Lloyd had accompanied Genis to the Desian ranch near the village. Nearly discovered, they had managed to flee on time, and they both had returned home. Both he and Dirk had fought over Lloyd's decision of helping Marble. After being badly hit by Dirk, something which had already happened quite often in his life, Lloyd had gone outside and found his friends waiting. Kratos was with them, and Lloyd ha thought of taking this opportunity to speak with him, while the others remained inside__._

_-----_

That's how he had ended up leaning on a tree,watching Kratos from behind, wondering about everything that had happened during the day.

-Why is it, he looks so familiar? he thought. And why... why does things seem somehow different now?...

Unable to think of any valid answer for these questions, and deciding there was no point in staying here wondering about how to start up a conversation with the mercenary, Lloyd finally decided to just go ahead and talk with him. If that had already met, the man would surely remember it... Walking a bit clumsily, and looking rather unsure of himself, Lloyd approached Kratos.

-Um... Kratos?

Kratos remained silent, looking at the grave. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, and called again, rising his voice. This time, his words seemed to reach the mercenary, however, he did not turn to look at Lloyd when he answered.

-What is it?

Lloyd hesitated for a while, wondering how to speak his mind.

-Um... it's just that... well... I've had this strange feeling, and I was wondering if we... Have we met before? he finally let out.

-... Why do you ask? Kratos answered, slightly turning his head to look at Lloyd with the corner of his eyes.

-No... No reason. I just...

-Shouldn't you be with the Chosen?

-Well... maybe, but... don't you wanna come inside? it's... getting kinda cold.

-No, thank you, was all Kratos answered before turning his attention back to the grave.

Lloyd stared at him for a while, baffled by the man's attitude. He had been standing near that grave for nearly half an hour now...

-It's my mother's, Lloyd said after a while.

-What?

-That... that grave. It's my mother's. She died when I was a little kid.

-... I see...

Kratos used his strenght to keep his calm demeanor on the outside, however on the inside his emotions were raging. It was really true... it was _her_ grave... and that Lloyd was _his_ Lloyd... Not that he had ever really doubted it... but there was just no mistaking about it now. Slowly, he knelt and stared once again at the engraving in the stone.

"To a beloved mother"

That was all. Four of the simplest words that existed in this world... for a woman whom, in reality, deserved so much more... Then again, what else could they have chosen to say? he was the only one who knew her enough to know what she would truly have deserved. Felling angry with himself, Kratos clenched his fists so hard his nails hurt him even through his gloves.

-Kratos? are you okay? Lloyd asked, suddenly noticing how still the mercenary had turned.

-Do you... know what happened to her?

Lloyd looked at the grave, sadly.

-She was killed by Desians... and then Dirk found me. That's all I know...

Kratos closed his eyes for a while, doing his best to tame his raging feelings.

-Lloyd...

-Y...Yeah?

-Don't try to follow us tomorrow.

Lloyd was once again taken aback. _That _was certainely not what he had expected Kratos to say, given his attitude.

-What?!

Kratos got to his feet, but did not turn around.

-It will be dangerous, and you are not suited for the kind of battles we'll have to go through.

-What do you mean, "I'm not suited"?!

-You are not trained for these hardships, Kratos answered calmly.

-I'm as strong as possible!

-Lloyd...

Kratos sighed. The boy was truly his son. Even at three, the brunet had already been as stubborn as it is possible to be. Luckily for Kratos, Lloyd could not see his face... otherwise his proud smile would have been a dead giveaway. Yet... Kratos knew he simply couldn't speak about all that had happened now.

-I'll be leaving now, he said after a while of silence.

Lloyd blinked, surprised.

-What? now?

-Yes. Tell the Chosen that I'll be waiting for her and her companions in the forest.

-Wha... Hey, wait!

However, none of Lloyd's called managed to turn the mercenary back to him. The man resolutely walked towards the forest, silently, his pace never slowing nor fastening. His was a noble, determined pace... yet Lloyd could have almost sworn that, at some point, the mercenary had hesitated to continue his way. Once the man had desappeared behind the trees, Lloyd turn back to meet with Genis and Colette, baffled by the strange conversation he just had. Kratos, however, paused and sat on a log, his piercing gaze set upon the lights he could still see between the leaves. He could guess Lloyd was probably baffled and... even angry at him for what he had said... for refusing his help... Yet, above everything else, Kratos wanted to protect his son; even if it meant keeping him away...

-Lloyd... be safe... for your mother and I.

With a last glance at the lights, Kratos sighed and turned around, waiting for the Chosen to return.

* * *

**_Okay, here it is! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Brave spirit

_**Awwww! I just love writing about them! **_

**_I'll sometimes change some things that were in the game, so that it fits my story... but, hey! that's what fanfics are for!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_---------------------_**

Triet. A nice, little oasis in the middle of the desert.

Lloyd had arrived there earlier, and had been taken to what looked like a desian base. As he had encountered a strange blue-haired man, Kratos and the others had come to his rescue. They had weighed a heated battle against a man named Botta and, after that, all of them had decided to rest in Triet, before going to the seal of fire, in the morning.

----------------

The sound of footsteps came from the ground floor.

-Who's up at this hour? thought Lloyd, whom was returning to his room.

Peering at the floor below, he saw Kratos walk through the hall, and leave.

-I wonder where he's going?...

His curiosity taking over, Lloyd decided to follow his elder. It could be a good oportunity to speak to the mercenary again.

Walking down the stairs, Lloyd opened the door and followed the mercenary' footsteps to Noishe's place.

Kratos was talking to the huge "dog".

As hyper as ever, Lloyd ran behind the mercenary... and found himself threatened by the end of the powerful man's blade.

-Whoa!

-Lloyd... better not stand behind my back.

As calmly as ever, Kratos sheathed his blade.

-... I won't!

Lloyd smiled sheepishly and clutched his sleeve, his heart still beating fast.

-Shouldn't you be sleeping?

Kratos asked, turning to face Noishe again.

-I couldn't... I was not tired.

-Then, force yourself. We will release the seal of fire tomorrow and...

-I know, I know! Lloyd interrupted him. - What are you doing here, anyway? shouldn't you be sleeping too? we don't need a night-watch, this time.

-We don't? because we're in an inn?

-Yeah!

-Lloyd... Kratos sighed. -It is that kind of attitude that could cost you your life.

-Hu?!

-An enemy can strike everywhere... even in the place you believe to be the safest in the world.

-Oh... okay...

-You should be more careful... or you'll end up killed.

Lloyd's first thought was to shout, yet, Kratos' face showed that he was truly worrying about him. Restraining himself from railing, Lloyd looked at Noishe.

-... It's strange... Noishe's usually not so friendly to strangers... guess he likes you.

-I once had a pet... long ago.

-What was it?

-...Does it matter?

-Hum...

Lloyd was baffled. Why was the mercenary always so cold? why was he always so keen of hiding his emotions? and why... why did every single one of Kratos' words made him feel better? even when he was met only by a rebuke... it somehow made him feel looked after...

-Are you all right?

-What?! Lloyd snapped back to reality. -I was just... thinking...

The two men stood by Noishe, looking at the stars.

-They're nice, aren't they?

Lloyd broke the silence.

-What?

-The stars... they're nice. I wish I could catch one!

Lloyd grinned.

-Hum...

Kratos made efforts not to smile. When he had been a child, Lloyd had once told him he wished to catch a star... so he could offer it to his mother.

His mother... Kratos tried to chase the thought away, but it was too late. His eyes had misted over.

-Are you okay?

-Yes.

Looking away, Kratos sighed and forced himself to return to his usual demeanor.

-I like astronomy.

-Do you?

Kratos reported his attention to the younger swordman.

-Yeah... I always worked hard to study it well. It's funny! there's a star that bears your name!

-The Aurion star...

-So you know about it? it's the first star that appears at night, and also the brightest. But... it stands apart from the others. There's not many stars around it.

-I know... we can see it from here...

-True, just there!

Lloyd pointed at a big, shining dot, on the ink-black sky.

-Perfect... how come you can't remember your other lessons?

-I... they're not interesting!... do you like watching the stars?

-I do.

-Then... do you wanna go for a walk? we could watch the stars together!... I gaze at them every night. We'll stay near the city so you can make sure everything is fine here!

-Why... not...

Slowly following the dual swordman, whom was already running towards the city's exit, Kratos felt his heart beat faster.

How many nights had he wished he could have one last chance of gazing at the stars with his beloved son?

----------------------------------

The night was fresh, yet not cold. The moon was full, there was no clouds in the sky, and nobody around them.

The dunes, extending as far as one could see, seemed like an ocean of glittering light, as the moon casted its silvery rays upon them. It seemed as if they had penetrated a completely new world.

There was nothing wrong in this world. No desians, no threat, no suffering. Just happiness. Just the two of them sitting by each other's side.

Kratos and Lloyd sat silently during about twenty minutes, until Lloyd spoke.

-You're lucky.

-About what?

-Your name. You bear a star's name... must be cool!

Lloyd grinned, but Kratos felt sad. Aurion... it was Lloyd's name, too... yet, he couldn't say it. He had already been throught many hardships, but this one was one of the most cruel punishment for not being able to protect his family, that night... how many times had he wished he could see his son again? but now that his wish had become true... what was he supposed to do?

If he told him the truth, would Lloyd go away? would he loose him again? or... would Lloyd give him one last chance of being a father again? but now wasn't the time to think about it. Lloyd was already in danger... but he would be even more threatened if he was close to him. He had to keep his son away, he had to keep him safe...

-Are you okay?

-... Yes... you know... you may not bear a star's name, but your name meant "Brave spirit" in an ancient language.

-Truly?!

-Yes.

-Whaou! that's so cool!

-You like it?

-Yeah! that's great! brave spirit! that's totally me! Lloyd put on an "I'm-the-boss" look and grinned.

Kratos smiled. The simple fact of seeing his son happy, bringed so much joy to him.

For the first time, in the last fournteen years, everything seemed to be as it should be.

He was with his son. They were smiling, happy and there for one another.

-I wonder who named me like that... my mother or my father?

Kratos was taken aback. He didn't knew what to say. It had been him whom had chosen Lloyd's name... he still remembered how he had felt when he had held his son for the first time. That tiny little thing, so fragile, so vulnerable, yet so strong and lively.

As he had looked at him for the first time, he had felt happier than he had ever been. Lloyd had immediately smiled back at him, they had been so close, they had lived through so much fun... never, during those three years of pure happiness, had Kratos thought they would one day have to say goodbye. Never had he thought they would be separated, that their life together would end, that he wouldn't be there for his son, every day of his life...

-I... don't know... Kratos nearly choked,and bearly managed to hold back his tears.

Not wanting Lloyd to see him so distraught, Kratos turned his head and looked away.

Lloyd was surprised at his elder's reaction and leaned forward to see his face... in vain. Kratos' face was hidden by his hair.

-Hum... did I... did I said something that hurt you?

-...

Kratos remained silent, unsure of what to do.

-Hum... Kratos?

-It's... nothing.

Kratos found his countenance again, and turned his head back in Lloyd's direction.

-Are you sure...

-Yes. Don't worry.

-Oh... okay! say...

-Hum?

-What does your name mean?

-My name?

-Yeah!

-Well... it's not important, is it?

-Ooow! come on!

-... Strenght and... wisdom. It meant both of them.

-That's great too!

-...

-... It's funny! they look like snow!

-What?

-The stars... they look like snow.

-...

Kratos smiled slightly. It wasn't the first time Lloyd had said that.

--------------------

_-Look daddy! look!_

_Lloyd was jumping up and down, pointing at the stars._

_They had gone outside at night, and Lloyd had stopped to look at those shining dots._

_-You like them? asked Kratos, stopping just behind his son._

_-Yes! they pwetty! like snowsh!_

_-Snow, Lloyd._

_-Snowsh?_

_-Never mind._

_Kratos smiled, kindly._

_-I want one! this one!_

_Lloyd pointed at a star._

_-This one? why do you want it?_

_-For mummy! I want give to mummy!_

_-That's nice of you, but it's impossible._

_-Why?_

_Lloyd stopped jumping and turned around to look at his father._

_-Because they're really far away._

_-Oooh..._

_Lloyd's eyes misted over._

_-It's all right. Kratos knelt and hugged his son. -I'm sure we can find another present for mummy._

_-What?_

_-Well... let's see..._

_After looking for about half an hour, they had found some fireflies and Lloyd had caught one. Carrying it carefully in his little hands, ha had given it to his mother as soon as they had returned home._

_They had set the small animal free, the following morning, but Lloyd had always been pround of how he had bringed a "living star" to his mother... and never, ever, pronounced "snow" right._

_---------------_

_-_Snowsh... Kratos repeated this word, a bright smile spreading across his face.

-What?

Kratos snapped out of his memories, and didn't manage to hide his surprise.

-Nothing... just... Kratos didn't finish his sentence.

-That word seems familiar...

-Maybe we should go back, you need to sleep.

-No! not yet! It's cool here!

-... Fine...

After all, he didn't want to leave his son just yet.

As for the hyper swordman, he still wondered about that word... snowsh...

Lloyd repeated this word once, as a memory from long ago came back to his mind.

He had said it himself... at night... to his... father? but, then, how come Kratos knew it?

-Say, Kratos...

-What?

-That word... where did you hear it?

-...I... someone I knew said it.

-Who?

-Why do you ask?

-...

Lloyd didn't knew what to say. Here it was again, that feeling of deja-vu. That feeling that there was more to Kratos than what he said, that maybe... they had met before...

-Lloyd?

-Hem... I'm okay... forget about what I said, it's nothing...

Lloyd turned his head and closed his eyes.

-Lloyd...

-What?

-Do you want to train with me, tomorrow? I could... I could teach you some more about fighting...

Kratos was anxious about the answer he would get. Pehaps he had been to cold? pehaps Lloyd would reject him now...

-That would be great!

Lloyd faced Kratos again and smiled.

-Really? well, then, it's settled. We'll begin your training tomorrow... you definetly need it.

-Hey!

Lloyd frowned.

Silently, Kratos got up and began walking back to the city.

-Wait up! Lloyd ran after the mercenary. -Why are you always telling me things like that? am I that worthless?

-No! Kratos had asnwered abruptly, and Lloyd raised an eyebrow. -I mean... never mind.

Even thought Lloyd tried to make him speak again, Kratos remained silent.

-----------------------

They had reached the inn and, as Lloyd was climbing the stairs leading to the upper floor, Kratos called him back.

-Lloyd.

-What?

-... You are not worthless. You bear your name well.

-Brave spirit... you truly think so?

-Yes.

Lloyd smiled to the mercenary and went to bed happily.

Kratos waited until Lloyd's door was closed and directed himself to his room. He still had some hours of waiting before dawn, but now he had a new memory of his son to look at. Strangely, those of his past with Lloyd had become easier to bear.

His son was by his side again.

Smiling, Kratos sat on a chair near the window and looked at the stars again.

-Snowsh... at least he says it right, now.

Laughing slightly, Kratos thought back on those years of hapiness with his son... that didn't seem so far away anymore.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_End! how do you like it?_**

**_I'm so happy, when I write this kind of stories..._**

**_Anyways! thanks for reading and please review!_**


	3. Too many questions

_**And here goes another one! Big thanks to everyone that reviewed my story!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

The group was travelling through the desert, to reach the seal of fire.

Genis and Colette were listening to Raine blabber about the seal and its history, Noishe was running here and there, Lloyd was bored, and Kratos was walking behing the group, at a slower pace.

Sick of hearing Raine speak of incomprehensible things, Lloyd looked around to find something to do and his his eyes fell... on Kratos.

The mercenary seemed cold, but their previous conversation, had showed Lloyd another side of him.

Gladly leaving Raine's lesson behind, Lloyd ran to the mercenary's side.

-Hey, Kratos!

Lloyd grinned.

-Lloyd... what is it?

Kratos was as calm as ever.

-Nothing... I was just tired of hearing Raine.

-I concur. Half of the things she says is wrong anyway...

Kratos slapped himself mentally. He wasn't supposed to know it was wrong.

-It's wrong? what do you mean?

-Hum... actually...

Kratos fell silent, unable to think of something to say.

Since Lloyd kept on staring at him, inquisitively, Kratos cleared his throat and chose his words carefully.

-The seal doesn't host a monster because of the Chosen's trial.

-It doesn't?

-No. We're about to face Ktugach... it's primary role was to defend Efreet, the spirit of fire.

-Truly?

-Yes... well... is that what you wanted to know?

-... You're amazing!

Lloyd's smile grew larger.

-What?

-You're even more knowledgeable than the professor!

-Well... I studied a lot...

Kratos felt relieved. Lloyd hadn't asked more questions about the seal.

-Where did you learn about that?

-I... just studied.

-... Haven't you got anything more interesting to say?

-No, sorry. Do I bore you?

-What?! no! it's just... we all know very little about you.

-And... what is it you would like to know?

-Hum... where were you born?

-... In a town called Eifir... but it was destroyed long ago.

-Oh... sorry.

-Never mind. Why don't you...

-Where do you live now?

-What?

-Where do you live now?

-Lloyd... don't you want to speak to Genis, or...

-No! I want to talk to you!

Kratos sighed.

-Fine... I live... far away.

-Far away?... that's all?

-Yes.

-... You're really strange sometimes.

-...

-...So... do you like being a mercenary?

-It's... temporary.

-So, it's not your real job?

-I guess you can say that.

-What's your job, then?

-Is it so important for you to know?

-It's good to know your friends.

-...We... are friends?

-Of course! we're in this together!

-Hum...

-... Did you travel a lot?

-I did.

-Where did you go?

-Many places across Sylvarant... Izoold, Palmacosta,...

-Have you ever been to a city called Luin?

-... Yes... long ago...

-It's nicknamed "the city of hope", right?

-Yes...

-How is it, there?

-Beautiful... people there are kind.

-...Did you meet with many of them?

-Lloyd... that's enough questions.

-But I've got so many of them!

-Fine! one more, and that's all.

-Ok... when is your birthday?

-My... birthday?

Kratos searched throught his mind. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in so long... but he had never realized he had actually forgotten his birthdate.

-... What is it? don't tell me you've forgotten?

Lloyd laughed at his joke.

-Hem... Kratos cleared his throat again. -My birthay... it's the... 10th of may!

Kratos had finally remembered.

-Hu?! may? what's that?

Lloyd looked baffled and Kratos slapped himself mentally again. May's name had changed nearly two thousand years ago.

-Sorry... 10th of Origin's month.

-Ha! Lloyd smiled. -I see... but what's that may thing?

-May... is the ancient name of Origin's month.

-Whoa... you really know a lot. So how old are you?

-Herm... maybe we should change subject...

-Why? don't tell me you're ashamed of your age! You're older than me, but you're not a crumbling ruin yet!

Kratos cleared his throat and looked away.

-Coooom on! tell me!

-No.

-Tell me!

-No.

-What a stiff!

-Maybe I am.

-Coward!

-What?

-You don't dare reveal you age... chicken!

-Lloyd... stop that.

-Then, just tell me!

-No.

-Bouh! Lloyd pouted. -...Twenty... three?

-No.

-Twenty-four?

-No.

-Twenty-five?

-Lloyd... give up.

-No! You can't be more than twenty-ish, right?

-...

-You're older?!

-...

-Then thirty...

-Enough questions!

Rapidly walking away, Kratos hoped he wouldn't get questionned anymore... in vain. Lloyd wasn't ready to give up and it took Kratos all of his self control not to cry out for help.

During the four hours of travel to the seal, Lloyd kept on asking, again and again.

Luckily for Kratos, as soon as they reached the seal, Lloyd found another thing to think about.

As Lloyd was looking at the underground passage, gladly repeating how cool this was, Kratos blessed the fact that Lloyd's enthusiasm could change from one thing to another so quickly.

-A little bit more, and I would've had to run away...he's a little too persistent...

Kratos sighed, his ears still ringing with Lloyd's numerous questions.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_The end! it was different than the first ones but, I hope you liked it anyway. _**

**_As I said previously, some of them will be more like the first ones, others will be different._**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_PS: it would be good if you could tell me which style you like better... like the first oneshots, or the more "humoristic" one. _**


	4. Tomatoes

_**Here, next one!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everybody!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

-Dinner!

Genis called out to everybody.

-I made something special today. Spaghetti, with tomato sauce, of course!

If Kratos hadn't been Kratos, he would've cried out for help.

-T... tomatoes...

Kratos fell silent, looking at the big plate of spaghetti Genis had placed in his hands.

-Are you okay?

Lloyd had noticed Kratos' expression.

-I.. I'm not hungry...

-Are you kidding? we barely stopped to eat, today!

-I... yes, but... honestly...

-Come on! I never ate spaghetti, but it can't be that bad!

Lloyd approached his fork from his mouth.

-Lloyd... you shouldn't...

But Lloyd had already taken a mouthful. The disaster that followed was quite amusing.

Lloyd's facial expression showed all kinds of emotions, from astonishement to complete disguts, and the second after, Lloyd was running around the camp, stumbling over everything, screaming for water and railing at these "disgusting fruits that shouldn't even exist!"

As for Kratos, he smiled. Lloyd had already tasted spaghetti before, and he hadn't liked it much more.

------------------------

_-All right! Kratos, Lloyd! dinner's ready!_

_-Coming!_

_Kratos answered, picking Lloyd of the floor. They had been drawing together._

_Kratos opened the kitchen door and walked to Lloyd's seat._

_-Here._

_Kratos sat Lloyd in his chair, and ruffled his hair._

_-He,he! Lloyd giggled and smiled at his father._

_-There, sweety._

_Anna placed the plate filled with spaghetti and tomato sauce, in front of her son._

_-Wa iz it, mummy? _

_Lloyd took his fork, and lifted a spaghetti._

_-It's a spaghetti, Lloyd._

_-Look like worm! Lloyd giggled again._

_-Herm... a worm... maybe._

_Anna couldn't help feel a bit disgusted , looking at her plate._

_-Anna... you made tomato sauce?... why?_

_Kratos looked truly bothered by his plate._

_-I thought it would be good... I know you don't like tomato but the last time you ate some of it was... many, many years ago, right? so, you can try it again!_

_-...No... way... Kratos fell silent and sat, looking at his plate with disgust._

_-Don't act like a child._

_-Mummy... what z tomatro?_

_-Tomato, Lloyd. It's a fruit. _

_-It no good?_

_-It is __very__ good, Lloyd. But your father decided to play spoiled child today! Anna winked at Kratos and he frowned in return.-Try it, pumpkin._

_-...You shouldn't, Lloyd._

_-Kratos..._

_Anna looked at her hus__band, threateningly._

_-Fine... you'll see..._

_Lloyd happily took a mouthful of spaghetti, and immediately spitted everything out._

_-Yuk! no good! water! water! yuk!_

_Lloyd frowned at his plate and tuck his tongue out._

_-Tongue in your mouth, young man! Anna sighed and handed a glass of water to her son. -Honestly... you two..._

_-You see, I was right. Tomatoes are one of the greatest abominations in this world!_

_-Wight! daddy wight!_

_Lloyd had no idea what abomination meant, but he knew his father had said that tomatoes were bad._

_-He resembles you too much! _

_Anna sighed again, and Kratos grinned._

_-It's one of the main characteristics of the Aurion men! we have untidy hair, brown eyes, and a powerful hatred of tomatoes!_

_-Are you kidding?_

_-No! both my father and grandfather hated tomatoes as well._

_-Humpf! you forgot to mention that the men of your family had an extremely bothering stuborness, and a tendency to infuriate people just by smirking, as you're doing now! _

_Anna pouted and took Kratos and Lloyd's plates away._

_-Come on!_

_Still grinning, Kratos walked to his wife and huged her._

_-I'm not coming on! _

_Anna did her best to look angry, but failed miserably and kissed her husnband._

_-Why don't we go to the inn? that way you won't have to cook again._

_-...Hum... right._

_The three of them had eaten at the inn and Lloyd had had spaghetti... without tomato sauce._

_------------------------_

-Here, Lloyd.

Kratos got up and handed a glass of water to his son.

-Water!

Lloyd happily gulped down his entire glass.

-Feeling better?

-Yeah... yuk! tomato! I'll never eat any for the rest of my life!

-I concur.

-You dislike tomato, too?

-Yes...

-It's funny... now that I think of it... that horrible taste seems familiar...

-...

-What a scene! honestly, Lloyd... don't you think that's too much of a reaction?

-Are you kidding, Genis?! that tastes horrible!

-It's not like if it's as disgusting as Raine's food!

-Genis! how dare you!

-Oups!

Raine got up and Genis ran away as fast as he could, followed by his sister, whom was as angry as possible and shouting about how "it wasn't her fault if the ingredients she used refused to be turned into delicious food!"

-He shouldn't have said that...

Lloyd and the others watched as Genis kept on running.

-All because of the tomatoes... Kratos started.

-... What an abomination. Lloyd finished his father's phrase and both of them sighed in unison.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_All right! did you like it?_**

**_As for me, I had a lot of fun writing it!_**

**_Thanks for reading, and please review!_**


	5. You're not alone

_**Aaaaaaaand... here's another one! I LOVE father and son fluff, it's sooooooo cute!**_

**_Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game. _**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

-Waou! it's so cute!

Colette shouted out, looking at the small town of Izoold from the top of a hill.

-Cute? Lloyd raised an eyebrow. -It's the smallest town I've ever seen! must be...

-Boring?

Kratos stopped behind Lloyd.

-Yeah!

-Humpf. Kratos sighed, and looked at the small town again. A smile spread across his face as he stepped forward.

-Hey! what's up? what are you so happy about? Lloyd walked up to Kratos' side, while Colette listened to Genis complain about Lloyd's habit of "being bored".

-Nothing. Kratos' smile faded, and he returned to his usual self.

-Liar.

-Excuse me?

-I know you better than that! what's with this town?

-It's... where... hum...

-Where what?

-...

Kratos didn't knew what to say. It was in Izoold that Lloyd had been born. Ever since that day, the little town had meant a lot to him.

It had been in this small village that he had held his greatest treasure in his arms for the first time.

A tiny little being, wrapped in a white, warm blanket.

-Kratos?

-What?! Kratos came back to reality with a start.-Hum... sorry about that.

-You really act strange sometimes... so, you've been in this town before, right?

-I have.

-And?

-... Let's just say, I lived one of the greatest days of my life, in this town.

-... What day?

-You really are curious...

-I just want to know more about you... that's all... Lloyd pouted.

-...

-Kratos?

-What?

-Have you always been alone?

-What?!

-I mean... I sort of... wondered about that. You're always concentrated and everything... but you never seem to think about what you'd like to do. So I just thought... maybe you've been left alone a lot, and it led you to forget about yourself...

-...I... haven't always been...

-Hum-hum. Lloyd nodded, and pressed Kratos on.

-I... once had friends. Three of them. You would think it's not much... but for me it was. I had been living alone ever since I was a child... when I met them, I felt as if I had a family.

-That's cool! where are they?

-... One of them is dead. The other... our friendship died long ago, as for the third he... lost himself...

-... Sorry.

-I guess it was meant that way...

-But still! it must be hard! I mean... if I lost one of my friends, it would be terrible... but if I lost all of them... I don't know what I would do!

-I wouldn't worry about you. You would be on your feets again in no time.

-You think? not sure I'm that strong...

-You are. Don't you ever doubt that!

Kratos stopped and locked eyes with his son, a determined expression on his face.

-Hu?... thanks... hem...

-Hey! where are you two going?! Genis called the two swordsmen from afar.

Kratos and Lloyd hadn't turned right upon arriving down the hill, and had continued forward, too absorbed in their discussion.

-Hem...

-Hum...

Both Kratos and Lloyd blushed slightly and walked fast to catch up with their companions, which were still walking toward the city.

-------------------------

Since it was sunset, the group decided to spend the night in Izoold.

-Pff... how can they live?! there's nothing to do here!

Lloyd and Kratos had gone outside, while the others discussed at the inn.

-Why don't you just find something to do?

-Like what? eat fish?

-Lloyd... Kratos sighed.

-Okay, okay... hum... hey! I know! I want to get to that small beach over there!... can we? I... I've never seen the sea up close!

-... Well...

-Great! let's go!

Lloyd grabbed Kratos' arm and ran toward the beach, dragging his father along.

--------------------

-Woa! this is cool!

Lloyd was looking at the sea, glittering in the late evening sun light. The waves were moving gently, creating a soothing sound as they reached the shore. Some seagulls flew passed them and disappeared in the distance, their cries slowly fading away.

-I love this place! Lloyd shouted out, happily.

-It's not boring anymore?

-Boring?! are you kidding?! this place is great!

Kratos sighed again, but smiled slightly.

-It's weird, thought...

-What?

-It's just... I feel like I've heard this sound before... the waves, I mean. But it's impossible... isn't it?

-...

-Or maybe... maybe I've truly been here before? with my parents? coming to think of it, it's not impossible... I've no idea where we used to live... or what we used to do...

-Lloyd...

-It's strange... Lloyd's eyes misted over. - People say that time helps forgetting... but... I miss them more and more every day.

-...

-A friend of mine, in Iselia, once said that I shouldn't think of it... that it was a waste of time to cry... but I... how does he think it feels! how does he think it feels, to come back home, but to have no clue who your family is! he's got his parents... as do most people... but me... all I can do is wish I could've met them!

Lloyd shouted angrily, and knelt on the sand, crying.

-... I'm sorry.

Kratos knelt by his son, and stroked his hair.

-What do you mean?... it's not your fault.

-...

Unable to say anything, Kratos hugged Lloyd and kept on stroking his hair, comfortingly.

Five minutes later, Lloyd calmed down a bit, but remained in Kratos' arms. A vague memory of himself, burying his face in his father's chest after having a nightmare, came back to him.

He had been so scared, but everything had been brought back to normal, as his father had calmly stroked his hair, rocking him gently...

-Dad...

-What?!

-Hu?!... sorry! I... hu... never mind! Lloyd slowly got to his feets and looked at the sea again.

-Are you... are you feeling better?

Kratos got to his feets as well, and walked to his son's side.

-...I guess... thanks for listening. I just couldn't hold it back... Lloyd wiped the remaining of his tears with the back of his hand.

-It's all right...

-... You know... I'm really happy we've met. You're one of the best friends I've ever had! Lloyd smiled.

-I'm glad to hear that. Kratos smiled back at his son.

-Say...

-Yes?

-I can't replace the friends you've lost... but... well... I'm here so you're not alone anymore.

-I know.

Feeling calm and happy, Kratos and Lloyd sat on the sand, waiting for the first star to appear in the night sky.

-**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_All right, end! _**

**_My goodness! I just love writing about them! _**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	6. Nothing matters to me more than you

**_All right! another chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-Woa! I'm worn out!

Lloyd shouted out and let himself fall on the grass.

He and Kratos had been training since sunset, and night had fallen a long time ago.

Kratos sheathed his sword and sat by Lloyd's side.

-Your parry is a little stiff, but your thrusts are improving.

-Ah? that's good! but... you're so strong... where did you learn all of this?

-I... didn't truly have a choice.

-What do you mean?

-Never mind. Let's just say, my childhood could've been better.

-... You're really mysterious.

-What? I did tell you a lot about me.

-Yeah... but I always have the feeling that you're... hiding things.

-...

-See! that's what I meant!

-Pardon?

-You start talking, it's fine... but after a while you... sort of let go of the conversation and start dot-dot-doting.

-Dot-dot-doting?

-I made it up. But it describes what you do! you always end up answering with dot-dot-dot.

-I see...

-Why? don't you trust me?

-No. I do trust you, it's just... sometimes it's best to leave the past... in the past.

-... I see what you mean, but... you can't have only bad memories, right?

-True. I have some good ones... and some very good ones...

-Like what?

-Well... like when we watch the stars, for example. I'm glad I found someone who likes them as much as I do.

-Yeah, but I know this memory! tell me about something else! like... something about your friends!

-About my friends... hum...

For a moment, Kratos' mind wandered to that time, when he had been so happy with his friends. When, four thousand years ago, all they wanted was to make a peaceful world for everyone to live in.

---------------------

_-Did!_

_-Did not!_

_-Did!_

_-Did not!_

_-Don't make me turn back there!_

_Kratos called to Mithos and Yuan, whom had been arguing for over an hour._

_-He started it! Yuan complained._

_-Did not! _

_-I don't care who started it, just finish it!_

_Mithos and Yuan glared at each other, pouted, and fell silent._

_-Such authority! I'm impressed! Martel laughed._

_-What's so funny?_

_-Oh, nothing! it's just... you looked like a father! I remember that my father told me and Mithos something like that... we had been arguing over something..._

_-A father?if you... say so._

_-We argued, Martel?! Mithos looked completely bewildered._

_-Yes, we did... you were only one year. I think we fought over a toy. It was not long before we got... hum..._

_-Say it! thrown out! Yuan finished Martel's phrase, angrily._

_-It's all right, Yuan. We must understand them._

_-What?! there' nothing to be understood!_

_-Of course, there is. The king had decided to eliminate all half-elves... the elves couldn't risk all of their lives for us._

_-Cowards, that's all!_

_-It doesn't matter! Mithos smiled. -We still managed to live... and we got to meet Kratos!_

_Mithos beamed at his friend. Ever since they had met, Mithos had liked Kratos very much, and qualified him of "greatest human ever"._

_-Martel is right. Kratos spoke calmly. -You must not respond to violence... otherwise you'll only show them they're right to hate half-elves._

_-What did you say?!_

_-Calm down, Yuan. What Kratos meant, is that we must show that we are capable of being generous and understanding. We must show them they're wrong to believe we are all bad... by being nice._

_-... I guess you're right. Sorry._

_-It's all right. Martel smiled at Yuan, whom blushed and looked away._

_-We'll show them! Mithos smiled again, raising his fist in the air. -We'll show everybody! we'll stop this war and we'll bring peace back!_

_-Well, that's why we started travelling for, right? so we all know that._

_-Yuan! you always spoil everything! it was the greatest moment to let out this phrase! dummy!_

_-Who are you calling dummy?!_

_That was the signal. Mithos and Yuan began arguing again._

_-Oh, no... not again. Martel sighed._

_-We should be used to it now._

_Kratos grinned and soon, both he and Martel were laughing at Yuan and Mithos, whom noticed and calmed down..._

_... only to argue over something else, a few minutes later._

_-----------------------_

Kratos smiled. Yuan and Mithos argued almost every day... but they were close nonetheless.

They had all been close friends, until it all went wrong... until Martel's death...

-Kratos?

-Hum?

-... Sorry. I shouldn't have asked about that.

-No, it's all right. I remember that two of my friends argued much... but they also liked each other a lot. They just liked to tease each other.

-I know about that. Sometimes it seems Genis is mean to me, but he's only jocking.

-That's exactly how they were. We were all quite happy... it's strange how things can turn out sometimes...

-What happened exactly?

-One of them died, and it all began here. Her brother didn't stand the loss and... our little team broke apart.

-... Why are you so calm about it?

-... It happened... long ago. I got used to it.

-But, don't you wish things could've been different?

-I used to. All the time.

Kratos closed his eyes and leaned back on a tree.

-Is that why you always look so sad?

-I look sad?

-Not exactly... I just... see it in your eyes.

-... You're right... I am sad about something, but it doesn't have anything to do with my friends.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-No... but, thank you. Kratos smiled slightly.

-And here it is! Kratos Aurion SMILING! a rare sight! come one, come all! have a look!

Lloyd waved his arms and laughed.

-Lloyd...

-I was just kidding! you do smile... but not all the time.

-I smile when I'm happy. That's why I smile when I'm with you. I'm happy to be with my best friend.

-I am?!

-Yes...

-Cool!

Kratos closed his eyes. Of course Lloyd was his most precious friends... but he was also much more. He was his son. The one person he treasured the most in both worlds. How hard was it, to be unable to say it... to pretend he was only a friend...

-Sylvarant to Kratos!

Lloyd waved his hand in front of Kratos' face.

-...

-My goodness! you can be distracted easily!

-Excuse me?!

Lloyd laughed at his father's outraged look.

-You know... you remind me of someone.

-... Do I?

-Yeah, look.

Lloyd grabbed his backpack and took a book out.

-What's that?

-It's my favourite book! it's the legend of the Kharlan war!

Kratos nearly choked.

-It tells about the four heroes. It's written that one of them was " as fast as lightning, as strong as a raging fire, but also king and ready to lend a hand to whoever would need it". It reminds me of you. You're like that too.

-... You think?

-Yeah! you're always so concentrated and such... even harsh at times, but you're strong and you always help people when they need it. Like when you took that little girl to her parents, since she was lost. Or when you helped that salesman when he had been attacked by bandits...

-Yes... but...

-But what? it's nice of you!

-... There's... there's nothing better than to help someone in need. Kratos smiled broadly.

-You're right... I wish I could be like you.

-... Lloyd...

-I mean it. You're impressive...

-Thanks... but you're great yourself. And yourself is what you should always be. Follow no one, just trust in your own path.

-... I will... thanks.

-Why thank me?

-Because you're great!

Kratos closed his eyes and smiled sightly.

-I am glad out paths crossed.

-Me too.

Lloyd and Kratos smiled at each other and watched the stars until Lloyd fell asleep.

-There's no one that matters more to me than you.

Kratos whispered, as Lloyd's head rested on his shoulder, and stroked the brunet's hair.

Lloyd smiled in his sleep, somehow aware of his father's words of affection.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Okay! here it is! I hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!!_**


	7. I am proud of you

_**Okay, another one! father and son fluff again!! I live for these kind of stories, it's sooooo cute! **_

**_Hooray, hooray! I love it, Kratos and Lloyd, father and son for ever!!! hooray! Kawaiiiiii!_**

**_...Herm...(smiles sheepishly) sorry about that... on to the disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

They had just battled Kvar, and Lloyd had just learned terrible truths.

His own father had killed his mother.

The exsphere he was wearing, the only thing that gave him the strength to continue this journey, had been created by the sacrifice of his mother.

What was he supposed to do? how could he keep wearing that thing? how could he still believe in the future? and... was his father still alive?

During his whole life. he had wondered about that. But now, as the veil had been lifted on those truths, there was nothing in the world he wanted answered more than this last question.

His father... he needed him, now. He needed to hear the truth. He needed comfort.

But, no matter how hard he wished, the only thing he had left tonight... was his exsphere.

-Mom... Lloyd muttered in the dark.

He was resting on the grass, apart from the others. Ever since he had left Kvar's ranch, he had tried to decide what was the right decision to take right now... but he was unable to think correctly; Kvar's laughter echoed through his mind every time he closed his eyes.

As time passed, his tiredness caught up with him and he fell asleep.

--------------------------------

-_Mother!_

_Lloyd was following his mother, laughing_.

_They were out in a meadow, the sun was bright, birds were flying in the sky, and the tall grass tickled him constantly._

_-What is it, sweet heart?_

Lloyd turned around in his sleep, the wing gently playing with his hair.

_Lloyd ran up to his mother and raised his arms._

_-Mummy!_

_Gently lifting him from the ground, she smiled at him._

_It was a beautiful and kind smile._

_Lloyd raised his head and looked at his mother._

_She had the same, perfect brown hair color, although hers was curled. Her cheeks were a nice pale pink color and she had beautiful emerald eyes. Both of them filled with the same warmth and serenity._

-Mother... mother... Lloyd turned around again, muttering.

_-Mummy! were is daddy? Lloyd smiled._

_-He's over there! She said pointing at a spot, not far behind them._

_A tall, purple-clad man, leaning on a tree, was looking at them. But his face was hidden by the tree's shadow._

_-Daddy! Little Lloyd called, happily._

_-What is it, Lloyd? _

_The man had answered with a deep, warm and comforting voice._

-That voice... Lloyd muttered again. - Daddy...

_-Daddy! Lloyd called again._

_But the man wasn't moving anymore, even his mother wasn't. The whole meadow had stopped living. Suddenly, clouds darkened the sky and rain poured from the heavens._

_They were now standing by a steep cliff. His mother held him close, her heart beating faster and faster._

_-Daddy! Little Lloyd cried, but no one came._

_His father wasn't here. _

_Menacing shadows were moving around them, laughing at their fear._

_Then, a cry. He was on the floor, his mother had been replaced by a huge monster._

_Lloyd kept calling as the monster approached him._

_-Daddy! daddy!_

_Raindrops were falling on his face, mixing up with his tears, the monster got closer, and the shadows laughed again..._

-Daddy!

Lloyd woke up with a start, sweat rolling down his forehead, tears in his eyes.

His mother. He had just seen a part of what happened. But the rest had been no more than a dream. The shadows must've been the desians... but where had his father been? he had called him, he called him but no one came.

Had his father truly been away? impossible, he had killed his mother. And that day, in the meadow... had it been no more than a dream, too? had something like that really happened someday?... was he so happy with his parents?

And that man... his father... his silhouette had seemed so familiar. Could he have met his father, while he lived in Iselia with Dirk? no... his father would've recognised him! and yet... he had heard that voice somewhere... that deep voice... whom did it belonged to?

His heart was beating faster with every thought, and tears kept on dropping from his eyes.

He needed someone to speak to. Standing up, he began walking toward the camp. He wasn't far away from it, luckily for him, because his trembling legs wouldn't have taken him quite far.

Everybody was asleep. Who was he supposed to wake up? he wiped his tears and looked around.

Raine? no, she wasn't the "comforting" kind.

Sheena? no, they had just met her.

Genis? no, he didn't want to speak to somebody younger than him.

Suddenly, a noise.

Directing himself toward it, Lloyd saw him.

Kratos.

He was sitting by a fire, gazing at the stars.

-Of course! he's the night watch! thought Lloyd. -I wonder if I could... hum...

Slowly, Lloyd approached the mercenary, but stopped at a reasonable distance. He had already startled the mercenary in Triet, and didn't want to renew the exploit.

-Hum... Kratos?

-What is it, Lloyd?

That voice! it resembled... no it was impossible. Kratos was too young. Yet, upon hearing the exact words his father had spoken in his dream, Lloyd felt comforted.

Yes, Kratos was the one he needed to talk to. Ever since he had met him, Lloyd had felt protected, and secure. The mercenary had a powerful and kind presence he had needed during all of these years.

Dirk had taken good care of him, but Lloyd had never felt as happy and looked after, as he felt now with Kratos.

-What is it, Lloyd? Kratos patiently repeated these words.

-Oh! snapping out of his reverie, Lloyd smiled sheepishly. -I... I wanted to talk to you...

-About what?

Happily, Lloyd sat by the mercenary's side.

-It's just... I had a dream...

-...

-Hum... do you think my father loved me?

Kratos jolted. That question was unexpected.

-Why do you wonder about it?

-It's just... I wonder why he left me down the cliff, if he survived.

Kratos wanted to shout. He hadn't left Lloyd down the cliff. Dirk had already taken him away, when he had finished fighting Kvar's men off. But, four thousand years of living gives you a certain power over yourself, and Kratos managed to answer calmly.

-He probably had a reason. You said you had a dream?

Kratos tried to change the subject, but obviously had no idea what his son's dream had been about.

-Yes, I had one... about my mother.

If Kratos hadn't been Kratos, he might've fainted.

-About... your mother... Kratos had done his best to show no emotions, yet his voice shook nonetheless.

Luckily for Kratos, Lloyd didn't notice.

-I was out in a meadow with her...

The day in the meadow. Kratos remembered it. Everything had been so perfect at that time...

-She was so kind and beautiful! I didn't remember her face, so I'm really happy, because I saw it in my dream!... I also saw my father...

-Your... father...

-Hum-hum! Lloyd nodded. -But I didn't see his face, thought.

Kratos didn't knew whether to laugh or cry. Unable to make up his mind, he simply spoke, as calmly as he could.

-Is that a problem for you?

-... I... my mother died to protect me, and my father... did too, maybe. I think it's horrible I don't even remember their faces! they died for me... and they are like strangers to me!... I bet they hate me for that...

-I don't think so.

-What?

-They must know you love them.

Kratos had spoken with a kind voice.

-You... you think so? I wonder... how my father felt, when he saw my mother like that...

-... Perhaps it would be wise to end this discussion, now.

Kratos stood up harshly and began walking away. Lloyd couldn't see his face, yet he knew Kratos was sad about something.

-Kratos, wait!

Lloyd stood up and ran after Kratos.

-What is it? Kratos spoke, but didn't face the dual swordsman.

-... Have I said something wrong?

-... Long ago... someone I loved died of an exsphere...

-Someone you loved?! you had a girlfriend?!

Lloyd laughed, but stopped upon discovering the mercenary was still silent.

-Sorry, Kratos.

-...

-Herm... Lloyd didn't knew how to make up for his blunder and scratched his head, nervously. -... You know... hem... I'm sure she must know you miss her.

-...

-I mean... well... sorry. I don't know what to say... guess I'm just stupid.

-Not at all... you shouldn't listen to Raine. I think you can do whatever you want, if you just try correctly.

-Really?!

-Yes... now, please... I need to be alone for a while.

-Ok... thanks for everything, Kratos. I hope I'll be like you, when I'll reach your age! everyone can always depend on you... and your so strong and everything...

Lloyd smiled, beaming.

His mother, he was just like his mother. Stubborn, yet kind and caring. Just like his mother once did, he brought the sun back into his life.

The cold winter that had been raging in his heart was slowly melting away, as a new spring blossomed with every word his son spoke.

His son was there, with him. They were sharing every meal, training together, amusing and exasperating each other...

-Lloyd...

Kratos called after him, as the dual swordsman had begun walking back to the camp.

-Yeah?

-You said you loved your parents still.

-That's true! Lloyd grinned happily.

-Well... I am sure they still love you too. Even thought you don't remember them... they'll never hate you, for... you must've been what they had of most precious.

-Kratos... Lloyd was on the verge of crying. Once again, Kratos had said what he needed to hear.

-...You think they're proud of me?

-Yes.

-...Thank you...

Unable to say anything else, Lloyd let a perfect smile spread across his face and went back to bed, soothed.

If he had turned around, he would've seen a perfect replica of his smile appear on Kratos' face.

-I am proud of you... my son.

-**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Awwwwww! I love this kind of fluff!!_**

**_(Hit my head, before I get carried away again) _**

**_I hope you liked it! thanks for reading and please review!_**


	8. What will you do after?

_**Awww! another one! it seems I never get enough of this king of fluff!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everyone!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

They were travelling near Hima and had stopped to take a break. Genis was cooking dinner while Raine improvised a lesson on the history of Hima.

Sick of it, Lloyd manged to slip away and walked for a while, until he found himself near Kratos.

He was sitting on a huge rock not so far away, and was obviously deep in thought, while looking at what seemed to be a pendant.

-What's that?

-Ah!

Kratos couldn't help utter a cry of surprise, and faced Lloyd with a start, while hiding the pendant with his hand.

-Sorry... didn't mean to startle you...

Lloyd was bewildered at the mercenary's reaction. He was usually so calm and composed.

-It's fine...

Kratos put the pendant back around his neck.

-What was that?

-A pendant. Kratos stated, matter-of-factly.

-I know that! Lloyd frowned. -I'm not so stupid!

-...

-... Why were you looking at it? got a picture in it?

-I... what are you doing here?I thought you were supposed to have a history lesson.

-Hum... I tried to listen but I gave up when Raine began kissing a rock she believed to be ancient. Crazy.

-I agree.

-She's always like this. She's got a thing for ruins.

-She reminds me of my mother.

-Your mother? she was like Raine?

-Not at all. My mother was kind and caring. But she was an archaeologist, she liked ruins too.

-I see... where is she?

-My mother? she died, long ago.

-Oh... sorry.

-I got used to it, it's fine.

-... That makes us something in common.

-What?

-Both our mothers died.

-...

Kratos felt his heart break. Yes, Lloyd's mother was dead... and it was his fault. He hadn't been strong enough. It was because of his weakness that he had lost the only woman he had ever loved...

-I wonder if my mother was like that,too... kind and caring... she was, in my dream, and I'm sure she truly was, but... it's not the same. I wish I could say why she was so kind!

-...

-Those stupid desians! because of them... I don't know my own mother!

-Lloyd...

-At least you have memories of yours! Lloyd burst out, angrily. -As for me, I have not one!... I wish... I wish she would be here... I miss her... Lloyd's voice shook as he spoke this last phrase.

-... Lloyd...

Kratos fell silent. What was he supposed to say? how could he comfort his son, while he himself felt so distraught without her?

-...Sorry for shouting... Lloyd calmed down. -I... guess I needed to say it. It seems it always befalls on you... like the other night, when I had that dream, I spoke to you...

Lloyd let a small smile appear on his face.

-It doesn't matter. You can come to me any time... if you need me. Remember I'm here.

-Thanks... I'm happy you're here. You know, ever since Kvar told me about all of this... I've been thinking about my mother a lot... and about my father...

-...

-It's hard to decide what to do. I can't help thinking about how things could've been different...

Kratos got off the rock and sat on the ground, indicating to Lloyd that he should sit as well.

-You shouldn't wonder about that... even if it hurts... what happened, happened...

-But... I don't know what to think about what Kvar's said... about my father...

-... You must be angry at him...

Kratos' voice shook.

-... I... I'm not... it was Kvar's fault...

-But still...

-I don't think my father ever wished for what happened... he loved her, after all... I just wish I could know more about what happened...

-...

-Kratos?

-What?

-The other night, you said that someone you loved died because of an exsphere... how did you manage to live as usual, again?

-I... never truly managed. To be honest... that woman was the only one I ever loved... and I know I will love her for ever. The memories of my time with her... I can never decide if they hurt me or make me feel better. I guess they do both... but if I can give you an advice... then just be happy. It will please both your parents.

-You said something similar last time...

-Because it's true. You can't change your past, but you can still build your future as you wish.

-... Yeah... thanks! I'm glad I can speak with you about that. It's strange... speaking with you is so easy!

-I'll... I'll always be on your side. Even if we get separated, I'll be right behind you all the time. You'll always be able to count on me.

Kratos bit his lip. He had let these last phrases slip out of his mouth. His fatherly behavior had taken over his usual self.

-Hem... thanks! I'll be ready to help you, too!

Kratos and Lloyd remained silent during ten minutes, looking at the clouds, gently passing above them.

In the end, Lloyd spoke again.

-So... what was in that pendant? is it a picture of the woman you loved?

Lloyd grinned.

-... Hem...

Kratos blushed slightly.

-Come on! we're friends now! you can tell me! I won't tell anybody else, I promise.

Kratos restrained a smile. His mother had said something similar, years ago.

-----------------------

_-Kratos? what's bothering you?_

_He had accepted to take her to Palmacosta, after the desians nearly caught her again in Luin. _

_Before reaching the city of hope, his only wish had been that she would leave him alone. Oh, how she had bothered him, when they had first met. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he knew that he felt something more for her._

_She had awaken something in his heart, the very first moment he saw her._

_As he was leaving Luin, after taking her there, his rebellious heart had forced him to return. That's when he had seen them, some of Kvar's men, they had arrived and were looking for her._

_After defeating them, he had decided to take her to Palmacosta. She would've had a better chance of living, there._

_They had travelled together, Kratos blessing each moment he was spending with her._

_But now, the town's lights glowed in the dark, on the horizon. They would reach the city on the morrow._

_Unable to resist thinking of the loss he would suffer, when he would have to leave her there, he had stopped on the top of the hill, and kept staring at those shining spots in the distance._

_-It's nothing._

_Kratos tried to look unconcerned, but failed miserably._

_-Kratos! we're friends, aren't we? after all this time, you know you can trust me! tell me. I'll keep it secret, I promise!_

_She had smiled, such a beautiful smile. Kind and warm... their eyes had met, and Kratos hadn't been able to resist anymore._

_He had confessed his feelings, and realised she had shared them ever since they had first met._

_-----------------------_

As he thought of it, Kratos' expression became thorn between sadness and joy.

-Are you okay?

-Yes...

-Hum... if you don't wanna talk about it...

-I... it's a bit more than just a picture of her... it's the only memento I have of her.

-Oh... a bit like my exsphere?

-Sort of...

-...It's funny, thought.

-What's funny?

-Us. We're really alike! we've lived through similar hardships.

-So it would seem.

-You're always so calm! don't you ever want to have fun?

-Fun?

-Yes fun! f-u-n!

-... Sometimes I do.

-Really? now that's surprising! Lloyd smirked.

-Wipe that smirk of your face, before I do it for you.

-Hu?... you mean that seriously? Lloyd looked at Kratos, bewildered.-... It was just a joke right?... don't joke with your serious face on! it's quite disturbing! Lloyd frowned.

-Fine... let's leave it as a joke.

-What...

-He,he!

It was Kratos' turn to smirk.

-Very funny!

Lloyd frowned again, but laughed with the mercenary.

-Hum... it has been a long time since I havn't laughed.

Kratos was still smiling.

-I didn't knew you could laugh.

Lloyd grinned.

-I have emotions, too.

-Sure!...say, Kratos... what will you do, after the journey is complete?

-... I don't know... what about you?

-I... guess I'll build a boat and I'll go on another journey! I'll travel across the world!

-Sounds good.

-Hey, I know! if you don't have anything special to do... maybe you could come with me, on my boat! we'll travel together, just like now!

-Perhaps...

-...Why don't we train?

-Good idea. Let's do that.

Comforted by each other's presence, Lloyd and Kratos trained together, laughing.

This time, Lloyd wasn't met by rebukes, but by kind encouragements from his elder.

Their previous conversations had strengthened their bond, but today's conversation had made them as close as they once were, fourteen years ago... as close as father and son.

For that's what they would always be, beyond years and suffering.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_End! what do you think? _**

**_As for me, I loved writing it! (I loved writing them all, thought.)_**

**_Well, I hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	9. Daddy's hand

_**Another one! I never get bored of this! they're soooo cute!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-Hya! haa! haaya!... woa!

With one swing of his sword, Kratos parried Lloyd's thrust and knocked one katana out of the brunet's hand.

Surprised, Lloyd let down his guard and Kratos noticed it.

-Keep your guard up!

-Hu? yeah, right!

But all of Lloyd's good will wasn't enough to defeat the elder swordsman, and he soon found himself on the ground.

Slowly, Kratos sheathed his blade and helped his apprentice up.

-You need to focus more.

-I know, I know... "cough", "cough"...

-Are you all right?

-Yeah... don't worry. I just... I didn't get much sleep, lately.

-You should mind yourself a little bit more. You'll only unleash half of your potential, if you're tired or hungry.

-I know that too. You already said it a thousand times.

-Two hundred and fifty-three times, actually.

-Hu?!... whatever! who cares about numbers!

Kratos laughed slightly and Lloyd pouted.

-Don't be that way. You want to get through this journey, right?

-Yeah!

-Then listen to me.

-That was... a very pretentious line to say, Kratos.

-... Realistic line, rather.

-You!... you're infuriating when you smirk like that!

-... Really?

-Aaaar! I give up, you're just..

Lloyd coughed again and didn't finish his phrase.

-Lloyd...

Kratos walked toward his son, but Lloyd stopped coughing and waved a hand, smiling.

-It's all right... guess all this training got me way more tired than I thought...

-You should go lie down.

-Nah, we'll be leaving soon.

-No, we'll wait. Just go and rest.

-No! it will be fine. I'm a bit tired, but I'll hold up until tonight to sleep... I don't mind.

-Lloyd...

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

-Don't look at me like that! it's okay.

-... Very well...

Still worried for his son, Kratos walked to the inn with him.

------------------------------

-You just can't help it, right?

Lloyd questioned Kratos.

They had been walking for nearly two hours.

-What?

-You keep looking at me.

-Of course I do. You are not well.

-I just need to sleep... I'm fine.

-You're fine? that's why you nearly fainted, in the middle of our last battle?

-I... I... just... who cares! I was still controlling the situation!

-That monster nearly ripped you head off! if I hadn't been there...

-Fine! thanks for saving me! that's what you wanted to hear?!

-Don't speak to me like that.

Lloyd "humpfed" in a Kratos-like fashion, and looked away, suppressing more coughs.

Ever since they had gotten through the first battle of the day, Lloyd had looked weaker and had become sour.

Yet, he continuously refused to rest or even take a break and snapped at Kratos every time this one would come to him and tell him to take it easy.

Noticing Kratos' constant stare, Lloyd walked a bit faster and caught up with the rest of the group, a bit farther.

Kratos, however, remained behind and worried even more.

Lloyd was sick but, for some reason, he didn't wanted to rest and didn't wanted to be looked after.

Genis himself had said that this was strange, for Lloyd would usually not hide it, if he wasn't feeling well.

The rest of the day passed quickly but, with every battle they took on, Lloyd seemed to get worse.

As night fell the group decided to stop at a house of salvation and, near midnight, Lloyd climbed to the roof and found Kratos sitting there.

The mercenary was looking at the stars, too deep in thoughts to notice Lloyd.

-Kra... tos...

-Lloyd?!

Kratos face the dual swordsman with a start.

-... Sorry...

-You look even paler...

Lloyd indeed looked bad. He was obviously worn out, he had trouble keeping his eyes open, and was often moving back and forth, as if he was about to faint.

-I... just...

-You shouldn't have come here, in this state you're in.

-I... want...ed...

When he had felt too bad, Lloyd had looked for Kratos in his room but, since he hadn't been there, Lloyd had guessed he had to be gazing at the stars somewhere. Without truly knowing why, he had climbed to the rooftop, hoping Kratos would be there.

As he was about to speak again, Lloyd suddenly fell backward. Luckily, Kratos caught him on time.

-Lloyd! Lloyd!

Lloyd could hear Kratos call to him, worry showing through his voice,as his vision blurred.

With one last look at the mercenary, Lloyd fainted.

----------------------

-How is he?

-I don't know, he doesn't look good...

-I hope he'll be fine...

Voices came from behind his door, but Lloyd didn't pay attention to them. His eyes felt to heavy to open, his fever weakened him even more and he was breathing heavily.

-Kratos...

Lloyd kept on calling the mercenary, but no one would come.

In the end, Lloyd fell asleep.

---------------------------

It was near midnight. Lloyd was feeling better, but was still weak nonetheless.

The sound of a door being slowly opened caught Lloyd's attention, but he didn't opened his eyes.

Kratos slowly walked to Lloyd's bed and sat by his son's side.

-Lloyd...

Gently, Kratos placed his hand on Lloyd's forehead.

-That hand... thought Lloyd. -I know it... it's... daddy's hand... my daddy's hand...

Still to weak to open his eyes, Lloyd let a few tears run down his cheeks. His father was there, he knew it.

His father had come to help him... it was the same hand he had felt stroke his hair, when he was little. It was the same feeling of happiness...

-Thank you...

Lloyd muttered and smiled, before falling asleep again.

------------------------

-Lloyd!

Genis called to his friend, as Lloyd got out of his room.

-Hi, Genis!

-You look well.

-I couldn't feel better!

Lloyd grinned.

-So, Kratos' medicine worked.

-What?

-As soon as we got here, Kratos took you to your bed and left. He said he wanted to look for special plants. Then he came back and made you a remedy. He said it would surely help you.

-Aah... I sort of remember I called him... but he didn't came.

-You probably called him while he was away.

-I guess so...

-Well, I'm glad you're okay.

-Me too... say, Genis... could you leave me alone for a while?

-Sure! I'll wait for you down the stairs.

-Thanks...

Still smiling, Genis walked down the stairs.

Lloyd slowly returned to his room and sat on his bed, thinking.

He remained like that for almost five minutes, until...

-Lloyd?

-Kratos?

The mercenary was standing by the door.

-Genis told me you were fine... I wanted to make sure you were...

-I am.

-Good. So, I'll just...

-No, wait! don't go!

Lloyd called Kratos back.

-What is it?

-I... wanted to say I'm sorry.

-For what?

-You kept on saying that I should sleep, but I didn't listen.

-True... why did you do that?

-... I know it will sound stupid but... I didn't want you to think I was weak...

-Lloyd, I would never think something like that. Never.

-Really?

-Yes. I have never met someone as strong as you are. You must believe in yourself, just like I believe in you.

-You truly think so?

-Yes.

-I...

-We should get moving, now.

-Yeah.

Lloyd stood up and walked toward the door.

-Wait a minute.

-What?

-I want to check on your fever.

Kratos raised his hand and placed it on Lloyd's forehead.

-Your hand...

-What is it?

-I... it's just...

It was the same hand Lloyd had felt tonight. I was the same warmth, the same feeling...

But Kratos couldn't be his father, he was too young... or...

-You don't have fever anymore, but are you sure you're fine? you look...

-Don't worry... I'm okay. I swear I am, this time.

-Right.

Kratos walked passed Lloyd and began walking down the stairs, but Lloyd called him back again.

-Kratos!

-What?

Kratos turned around and faced his son.

-Genis said you gave me a remedy.

-I did.

-It probably helped, but I know it's not what cured me.

-...

-It was my father that did.

-What?!

-I... I know he was here, tonight. I felt it.

-Ah...

-So, I wanted to thank you.

-Thank... me? what for?

-I'm not sure...something happened... I don't know what exactly... but... I feel I should thank you.

-... You're welcome. I'm glad I've been of help...

-Some things are unclear but... I'm glad we've met. Really.

Lloyd smiled at his elder.

-So am I.

Kratos smiled back at Lloyd and both of them walked out of the house of salvation.

The rest of the day passed in happiness, and Kratos kept on training his young apprentice.

As for Lloyd, he gave up on trying to understand what had truly happened that night. After all, Kratos was there, and that alone made him feel good everyday.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_All right, I hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_PS: thanks again to everyone that has been reviewing. I'm really happy!_**


	10. We will never cease to be friends

_**Hello! sorry for the late update!**_

**_But, here it is, another oneshot!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-All right. What about this phrase?

-There will always be a light in the darkness.

-Perfect, Genis. You're a fast learner.

-Thanks!

Genis smiled at Kratos, feeling happy with himself.

They had just gotten through another lesson of angelic language and, obviously, Genis had done well.

He was very interested in learning and Kratos was happy to have found someone with whom share, even if only a little, of his vast knowledge.

Lloyd, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased with that.

He had been watching Kratos teach Genis from afar, feeling slightly angry.

As he watched Kratos laugh at something Genis had said, his anger grew and he had to restrain himself from railing.

-Is dinner ready?

Genis shouted, running toward Lloyd and sitting in front of the fire they had lightened.

-No. I don't know what to make.

-I'll make dinner, then. What would you like, Kratos?

Genis asked the elder swordsman, whom had just arrived.

-Anything would be fine, so long as it doesn't have tomato in it.

Kratos spoke, while sitting on the ground.

-You really dislike them so much? fine, then... how about curry?

-That would be fine.

-Okay. It goes for you too, Lloyd?

-Yeah... Lloyd grumbled something vague and left.

Kratos, surprised at his son's reaction, got up and walked to him.

-Lloyd.

-...

-What is it? you seem frustrated?

-It's nothing.

Lloyd stopped walking and sat on the ground, soon imitated by Kratos.

-Still. You can tell me about it.

-It's nothing, really. But you cancelled our midday training, so you could teach Genis.

-I know. But Genis does want to learn angelic language a lot. Since all we were supposed to do was brush up on your thrust, I thought you could start off alone. You were the one who said you preferred to skip training today.

-But you usually insist on making me train. Why did you agree to let me skip it today?!

Lloyd frowned.

-You had been looking tired this morning. Since I don't want you to be sick again, I thought it would be wiser to let you rest.

Once again, Lloyd grumbled something even Kratos was unable to hear properly, and fell silent... frowning.

-What is wrong Lloyd? you are not answering me.

-Maybe I don't want to answer.

-You are becoming sour again.

-... Maybe...

Kratos stared at his son and raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

-I... say, Kratos...

-What?

-Do you think... do you think you could teach me angelic too?

-You want to learn that?

-Yeah! I'm not as dumb and lazy as everyone think I am!

-Lazy, you are sometimes. But dumb... surely not.

-Really?

-Of course.

-... Thanks... Lloyd felt happy again. -So... will you teach me?

-I would love to. But I don't think you are truly interested in learning that.

-W, what?!

Lloyd was baffled. Kratos was right. He had only said that because he had wanted to prove his elder that he too could be as talented as Genis... but had Kratos figured this out?

-Am I right?

Kratos asked, calmly.

-... No!... I want to learn... after a slight pause, Lloyd smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. -Actually, you're right. Maybe I'm not so interested but... it could give us the opportunity of spending more time together... and that's something I would like... rather that you going to teach Genis.

Lloyd spoke his last phrase as a barely audible whisper, but Kratos heard it nonetheless.

-Very well. I will make sure Genis' lessons don't cross over our trainings, would that be fine?

-... Why do you ask me?!

Lloyd did his best to hide just how happy he was.

-... I have no particular reason to ask you.

Kratos restrained a smile.

-Kratos...

-What?

-Could you say a word in angelic?

-Which one?

-I don't know... hum... hello?

-Keha.

-Keha... cool. And... how are you?

-Bey shir na.

-Bey sh... sh... hum, say that again.

-Bey shir na.

-Bey shir na... it sound cooler. I guess I'd like to learn, after all! Lloyd grinned. -How come you know angelic so well?

-That's... another story.

-Come on!

-Lloyd... you won't do like back in the Triet desert, do you hear me?

-... Fine...

Lloyd pouted slightly.

-Yet, if you would truly like to learn, I would gladly teach you.

-Great!

-But, since we don't have so much free time, I will have to teach with Genis.

-Hum...

-Speaking of him... don't you think you owe him an apology? you have been sour with him, over the last week.

-I... well...

-I can only say that jealousy doesn't lead anywhere, except losing people you care about.

Lloyd was taken aback. Kratos was looking at him, as calm as ever, yet he still looked worried.

-I just...

-Lloyd. Don't take wrong habits now. We are all a team and we must be there for one another... the fact I teach Genis doesn't mean I don't want to be close to you anymore... and I don't want you to lose your friends because of me.

-Oh!

-Your friends are precious gifts, Lloyd. Don't lose them. If you do... you will soon realise how hard it can be to face life without anyone to help you... trust me... I know about that. You can always live without gold... but do you think you can live without your friends?

-... I... have been stupid. I don't want to loose them... but I don't want to lose you either. So I was just afraid... we might cease to be friends if you spent too much time with Genis.

-Why would that make our friendship die?

-Because he's smart and he likes to learn...

-That's true. And I can't say I am not pleased to teach someone like him... but I would twice as pleased to teach you. And, whatever happens, I will never cease to be your friend.

-... Yeah... thanks.

Lloyd, whose eyes had misted over, wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

-Are you feeling better?

-Yes! I... I have to go and see Genis. I will apologise.

-That's a good idea.

Kratos smiled at Lloyd and the teen stood up.

-Thanks... for everything.

-Hey, what are friends for?

-You're right.

Lloyd laughed and went to see Genis, happily.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Right, it was a short one... but I hope you liked it anyway._**

**_And it's true jealousy doesn't lead anywhere! _**

**_awww... I love to make Kratos sound wise... yet he is always wise, so it's quite easy!_**

**_Herm... well, reviews?_**


	11. Important? like what?

_**Hello! I'm back with another oneshot!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everybody!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

-...

-What is it, Lloyd?

Kratos sat by Lloyd's side. He had been very quiet during the day and, as soon as they had settled to rest, he had left the group and had sat under a tree, looking sad.

-... It's... it's nothing. I'm fine...

-It's obvious you're not fine. Why don't you tell me?

-... Well... it's just... I was thinking about Dorr.

-What about him?

-It's just... when we first battled him, a week ago, I thought he was a moron. But... after thinking about it... I guess he truly liked Clara and Kilia...

-They were his family. He loved them.

-His family... I wonder...

-...

-Colette said Dorr knew about Kilia because he was "a father" and spoke of "a parent's love" once... but I don't get what that means.

-... It means a lot. It is hard to explain it, because you can't truly understand what a parent's love is, until you become one. Being a parent isn't alway easy... but it's the greatest thing in the world. There's nothing you could love more than your child. It's... a little miracle you would want to keep out of harms way for ever... but things doesn't always go as planned...

Kratos had let it all out, without truly thinking about it. He had just said it, naturally. After all, there was nothing in this world that mattered more to him than his son. Lloyd had been... Lloyd was his miracle. That little part of himself, his flesh and blood, the one being he placed above all the others. But how to explain what a parent's love is? it was impossible. If he was to try and explain it to Lloyd, it would take years, perhaps even more. A parent's love can't be worded, it can only be felt.

-You speak as if you knew...

-I... I... Kratos didn't knew what to say. Lloyd was looking at him strangely... perhaps he had said too much? perhaps Lloyd had guessed... -I... just guess... that's what a parent's love means... Kratos let out, breathlessly.

-... I wonder if my parents saw me as a "miracle"... if they had, it would be strange...

-Why do you think it would be strange?

-Because... I'm... well... I don't consider myself a miracle... so it feel strange that someone else would. Like, Genis is my best friend, but I don't think he's a miracle...

-But Genis is your friend. Parents see their children as much more than that.

-... You think?

-Yes.

-And you?

-What do you mean?

-Do you think I'm a miracle?

-What?! why ask me?! Kratos nearly choked. His son's questions sometimes made him feel as if he was being struck by lightning.

-I don't know... it's just... not important, I guess.

But Lloyd knew he was lying. That question was extremely important to him. He wanted to be important to Kratos... he wanted to be someone Kratos could be proud of... he wanted to mean a lot to the mercenary. He had alway felt that way... but why was he? he could never tell. All he knew was that Kratos was important to him, and that he wanted to be as important to the auburn-haired man.

-... I... you're important to me. Kratos did his best to appear as steady as usual.

-I am? but... important... like what?

-... Lloyd...

-Hey, you two! Sheena called to them. -Dinner's up! come here and eat it before it's cold!

Lloyd nearly fainted of surprise and Kratos nearly choked. Whether he should be happy about Sheena's intervention, he didn't knew. He didn't wanted his son to be thrown into more danger than he already was... but, the more time he spent with the brunet, the more he wanted his son back with him. The more they spoke, the more he wanted to tell him everything, and leave the past behind them, so that they could be a family again...

-We should go... before she boils over.

Lloyd got up and walked toward the camp with Kratos in tow.

The two of them remained quiet during most of the day, and did their best to avoid each other.

-------------------------------

It was near midnight. Lloyd was unable to sleep, and kept turning in his sheets, again and again.

-Lloyd?

Kratos opened the door slightly and called to him.

-Kratos?... what are you doing here?

-I... I heard you turn around for a long time... I thought, perhaps you were having a nightmare... I just came to make sure you were fine.

-... I'm okay...

-All right. I'll leave then. Good night.

-Good night.

Kratos closed the door and Lloyd remained quiet, listening to the mercenary's footsteps.

When he heard Kratos close the door to his room, and that everything was quiet again, Lloyd buried himself under his blanket and closed his eyes, smiling.

Kratos had answered his question... even if not verbally. Lloyd felt stupid. Of course he meant a lot to Kratos. The auburn-haired man had showed his concern all the time. He had been an idiot to doubt, he had been stupid to feel the need to hear the mercenary tell him how important he was. Kratos did that every day, every time he took care of him...

Lloyd felt soothed.

-It's funny... Lloyd spoke, yawning, as he let himself fall into slumber. -He feels... like... a... fa...ther...

Lloyd finally fell asleep and, in the room next to his, Kratos tried to hold back his tears of joy.

He had never guessed Lloyd saw him as a father, but, now that he knew, the feeling of being accepted by his son made him happier than he had ever been.

Whatever was to happen, he would be there for his precious Lloyd. Anytime, anywhere.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Fluuuuuuuff! hooray! I live for these kind of stories!_**

**_Well, I hope you liked it!_**

**_Big thanks to everyone that's following this story!_**


	12. His greatest pride

_**Finally! sorry I kept you all waiting for so long!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

-So, now we have to get to the Tower of Mana to get that book of Boltz... Boltz-thing, right?

-Boltzman, Lloyd. Genis sighed. -Boltzman. Is it so hard to remember?

-Shut up, Genis!

-Fine, fine...

Genis smiled. He loved to tease Lloyd.

Kratos, whom was walking behind the group, smiled as well. Mithos used to act like Genis a lot, when he was around Yuan.

------------------------------------

_**-**__Let's see... now we have Efreet, Undine, and Sylph... so the next one is... hum..._

_Yuan paused for a second, thinking._

_-Luna, Yuan. Luna! She's with Aska, and she's the last of Sylvarant's spirit. Is it so hard for you to remember?_

_Mithos put on an exasperated face and sighed, walking away._

_-Know-it-all!_

_Yuan called after Mithos._

_-Know-nothing!_

_Mithos turned around and called to Yuan, whom turned red and crossed his arms, while Martel and Kratos were doing their best not laugh._

_But, as Mithos and Yuan kept on arguing, they became to funny and soon, Martel and Kratos were laughing like crazy, clutching their ribs._

_-See, they're laughing at you!_

_Mithos said, sure of himself._

_-They're laughing at you!_

_-No, at you! because I'm not stupid and Martel wouldn't laugh at me! and Kratos wouldn't laugh at me either because he's my best friend and my teacher!_

_Yuan growled and frowned._

_-Well, Martel is my fiancee, and that matters more than being a sister, so she wouldn't laugh at me. And Kratos is my friend too!_

_-That's such an impressive answer._

_Mithos smirked._

_-It is._

_-My goodness, he's too stupid to realise I'm making fun of him!_

_Mithos sighed and Yuan turned redder._

_Without warning, he ran up to Mithos, whom tried to run away, but Yuan was too fast and he ended up catching his blond-haired friend. Soon after that, Mithos' shrieks of laughter covered the sound of Kratos' and Martel's laughs._

_-STOP! STOP! NOT TICKLES! AHHH!_

_Mithos managed to shout, between two burst of laughter. Yet, Yuan seemed pretty happy with what he was doing and didn't let go._

_-If you want me to stop, there's only one thing you have to say._

_-NEVER! I WON'T SAY IT!_

_But Yuan wasn't ready to give up and Mithos called for help._

_-MARTEL! HELP! THIS OLD GUY IS TORTURING ME!_

_-Old guy?!_

_Yuan looked outraged and tugged on Mithos' cheeks, lecturing him about how "you don't insult your elders and treat them with respect, specially when this person is a friend". And about how he "wasn't so old anyway"._

_To which Mithos answered, while Yuan kept on tugging on his cheeks._

_-Vatvever! youve oldver thvan me! so youve an old gvuy!_

_-What?_

_Yuan asked calmly._

_-Lvet gvo of mve! lvet gvo of mve!_

_-I didn't get that._

_Yuan let a devilish grin spread on his face and raised an eyebrow._

_Understanding Yuan wouldn't let go of him so easily, Mithos tried something else._

_-Fvine, fvine, I vot the pvoint! levt gvo of me nvow!_

_-What? can you say that again?_

_Yuan was obviously enjoying himself greatly, and kept on tugging on Mithos' cheeks._

_Kratos and Martel were still laughing, and looked happily at the scene before them._

_Mithos had been a little too arrogant over the last few days, and both of them had fun seeing Yuan tease him._

_-Stvop tvugging on mvy feeks!_

_-That's not what I want to hear!_

_Yuan sang his last phrase in a very high-pitched tone._

_Mithos looked outraged, but sighed to show he was giving up and said, growling..._

_-Forry._

_-Good boy! he apologised! did you hear that Martel?! Yuan spoke, smiling broadly and ruffling Mithos' hair. -He obeyed! isn't he cute?_

_During the next hour, the three of them had teased Mithos again and again, and laughed at his outraged look. _

_In the end, Mitos couldn't help laughing too, and the four of them spent the rest of the day in happiness._

_--------------------------------------_

-Kratos? what are you laughing at?

-What?!

Kratos suddenly realised he had been laughing for a long time, and now the whole group was looking at him inquisitively, since their was no apparent reason about which he would laugh so much.

Lloyd was the closest to him, and the one whom looked the most bewildered.

-Well... actually...

Kratos cleared his throat and looked around, trying to find something to say.

He was still thinking fast, when something useful happened. A herd of wolves got out of the nearby woods, and the little incident was forgotten by the end of the battle.

Or, at least, most of them had forgotten.

-What were you laughing at, earlier?

Lloyd came to walk by Kratos' side.

-I... I just remembered something about my friends...

-What was it?

-It was just... I just remembered a day we had spent teasing one of my friends. He was kind, but he hated to be treated as a child or to be in a position of weakness. He always wanted to have the last word when he was arguing with another of my friends. Only this time it was the other way around... and he got... slightly humiliated. But he laughed with us in the end... it was a fun day...

Kratos' gaze roved through the meadow they were now entering, clearly showing his thoughts had wandered far away from this time and place.

-Do you miss them?

Lloyd's voice brought him back to reality.

-... I... am not sure. I suppose I do... somehow. And yet... we ceased to be friends so long ago... I know there is no way things can return to what they used to be.

-Why do you say that?! maybe if you went to see them and spoke to them...

-I did speak to them. When it all began... I spoke to them, again and again... but, it was useless. I gave up on that long ago.

-... Then they're stupid.

-What?

-How can they say they once were your friends... and let you suffer like that. If they had been real friends, they would've listened to you!

-... I never said I suffered, did I? but... it's true I used to. It's not easy when everything you like falls apart...

-I wonder... how I would feel if I was to lose them. Lloyd looked at his friends, whom were walking a little bit farther from them. - You're very brave, if you managed to live without your friends. I don't think I would be able to.

-Lloyd...

-I know you said I would be able to. But it would be hard... if only people understood just how sad they would be if they were alone... then they would maybe think twice before despising their neighbours... like the half-elves. The desians are bad... but I'm sure many half-elves are good! like Genis, for example.

-True. What the desians don't understand is that, through acting how they do, they only enforce the people's hatred of half-elves.

-Yeah! that's it!

-I once had a friend. She was a half-elf. She understood that some barriers can't be broken by strength, but by kindness. Unfortunately, not everyone understands that.

-... Do you think things will change someday? and that everyone will live in peace?

-... Only time will tell. Just make sure you show respect to those around you... people might follow your lead.

-Can one man change truly change things?

-One man can do anything Lloyd. One man is powerful enough to change everything, if he wants to. You can do it if you want, Lloyd. Even if it takes time, your actions can even change the course of history... trust me, I know about that. Unfortunately... one does not always use his strength for good.

-... I guess you're right! I mean... take the four heroes, for example, they stopped a war by themselves!

-Hum... yes...

-So I'll do my best to make a peaceful world! I'll fight too, like them!

-Lloyd... if someone can do it, it's you.

Kratos looked at his son with pride.

-I can do it alone, if I want to... but I refuse. We will do it. All of us, together!

-Yes... we will.

Kratos smiled back at his son, whom was looking at him, beaming.

-Kratos?

-Yes?

-I... I'll do my best to make things change... for my friends, for the people and the half-elves... and for you. So you won't be alone and so you don't suffer.

Kratos was taken aback and looked at his son, bewildered.

-Why are you looking at me like that?!

-Hum... for no reason. Kratos closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Thank you, Lloyd... your friendship means a lot to me.

-Then it's settled! Lloyd grinned.

-What's settled?

-We won't part! when this is over, we'll stick together! we'll travel and you'll teach me more about swordsmanship!

-Lloyd... you shouldn't... please don't put yourself in danger for me.

-What?! what do you mean?

-... Nothing...

Kratos looked away. He wanted to let everything out, he wanted Lloyd to know the truth. He wanted to fight together with him, to stay close to him... but if he knew, would Lloyd be in danger? he had always lost all the people he cared about. His parents, Mithos, Yuan, Martel... Anna... all of them... would he also be a threat to Lloyd?

-You know... if I had to, I would risk my life for you. You know why?

-... No...

-Because I know you would do the same for me.

-Lloyd...

-In fact, you did already! you saved me a thousand times during this journey! I guess... it's not funny for you... to always look after me.

-Actually... I enjoy it. If I can help you get stronger and give you what you need to make your way into the world... then I am more than pleased.

-Really?

-Yes.

-Well... you did teach me a lot. I'm sure I'll be fine, now that I learned so much from you.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-Say...

-What?

-Will you teach me more? you're so wise...

-I will.

-Great! I'll be the best apprentice you ever had!

-You already are.

-Really?

-Yes.

-Did you... did you ever had any, other than me?

-I... yes. I've had one...

-Oh... who?

-One of my friends.

-Ah... was he good?

-In swordsmanship?

-Yeah.

-No. Absolutely not. He hurt himself with his own sword, once.

-What?!

-Yes. It wasn't grave, he just cut his cheek, but still...

Lloyd burst into laughter.

-Gosh! he sure wasn't good, then!

-Yes...

Kratos laughed again, remembering a young boy waving his sword all over in an attempt to look professional... until he finally cut his cheek. How many time had he told Mithos not to play with his weapon? but Yuan had interrupted their training and, of course, Mithos wasn't going to let him make fun of his fighting style without at least trying to prove him wrong.

-So... are you happy to have me as a student? I mean... you do think I'm good, right?

-Very good indeed. You will surely become a great swordsman.

-Really?!

-Lloyd... Kratos sighed. -Why is it that, when I compliment you, you always ask me that?

-Oh! sorry... it's just... I'm happy when you tell me I'm good! because... you're my role model.

-Lloyd...

-Truly. I'll do my best to keep you happy with me!

Kratos smiled at his son's beaming face.

-I am really proud to teach someone like you.

-Really?!

Kratos raised an eyebrow and Lloyd scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

-Yeah... well... let's go! the others are far away!

Lloyd raised one of his fists in the air and, before Kratos could say anything, he grabbed his arm and ran to the others, laughing happily, dragging him along.

He was happy to be praised by Kratos but, what made him even happier, was to know that Kratos was proud of him. And he would always do his best to be someone the auburn-haired man could be proud of.

As they ran to the rest of the group, Kratos let a perfect smile spread across his face and looked at his son. Lloyd would always be his greatest pride.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Right, here it is! I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Together as friends, allies and family

_**Another oneshot! I just HAVE to make more of them! I NEED to write more! **_

**_(Runs around the house shouting KRATOS AND LLOYD FOR EVEEER! HOORAY FOR THEM! LONG LIVE FOR THE FATHER AND SON!)_**

_**(I'll call this the Kratosis-Lloydus toxicosis. Once you get infected, you can never get rid of it.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

The little group was travelling toward Hima, their next destination being the Tower of Salvation.

Lloyd was walking behind the group, looking at his feets.

Noticing his son's downhearted expression, Kratos joined him.

-Are you alright?

-Yeah...

Lloyd's lie didn't work and Kratos walked quietly by his side, waiting for the brunet to speak.

-I was just thinking about Iselia... and what happened to the villagers... I've been so stupid! if only I hadn't... I keep making mistakes!

-Lloyd. Your mistakes... aren't what's important. What truly matters is that you can see you made one, and acknowledge it. Once you've done that, then you can set things right.

-But I can't set what happened in Iselia right! people died... nothing can bring them back now...

-... True. There are times were you can't brush your mistakes off and do it again differently. But...

-But what? I... I wasn't even able to save Marble! everything I did went wrong and... there was nothing I could do... I put them all in danger... I didn't think of what kind of consequences my action would have before doing them!

-But now you see it, and you regret it. Even thought you can't do anything about what happened, you can learn a lesson from it, and do your best to never make these mistakes again...

-I try... but it's hard...

-I know how it feels... but don't stop believing in yourself.

-Why not? I... I've been stupid...

-But you are brave, Lloyd.

-How?

-It is easy to point at somebody else's mistakes... but it takes courage to see our own. You can do that, Lloyd, and that means you are brave. Seeing your mistake is the first step toward setting things right. And, even thought these people can't be brought back... you are still fighting to help as much as you can.

-... I guess... but still. It's not easy.

-I understand.

-... All of this because of those stupid Desians...

-Lloyd, you should...

-Why do the Desians do this?! Lloyd cut Kratos off. -Do they like seeing people suffer?! do they think it's amusing to thorn families apart?!

-They are guided by hatred.

-I don't care what they're guided by! I'll destroy them all!

-No, Lloyd. Do not raise your sword to hurt. You are worth much more than that. Remember to wield your blade for good, and don't you ever laugh at suffering. Even if it's your enemy's. Otherwise you will be doing just as they do.

-What?! that's not the same! they... because of them, my family... and many other's... so many lives were lost... they must be stopped!

-Then raise your blade to protect the people from them. Don't give into hating them. They gave into hating their enemies, the humans, and look where it led. Do protect the ones you care about, but don't destroy them just to get revenge.

-But... revenge...

-The wish for revenge led one of my former friend to lose himself completely. It led him to become everything he had once fought against. Please don't do that. You are a true and courageous man. Keep your ideals close to you and don't betray them. Revenge only leads to revenge... it's a never ending circle of suffering.

-... I... I will. You're right. You're...

-Annoying? arrogant? infuriating?

Kratos grinned, raising and eyebrow.

-Kratos! I know I said that once but... are you gonna speak about it for ever?!

Kratos laughed at his son's outraged look, then calmed down and spoke again.

-So? what were you going to say?

-Nothing! you're annoying, arrogant and infuriating!

Lloyd crossed his arms and pouted. Kratos couldn't help laughing again.

-But...

Lloyd smiled.

-But what?

-But you're also everything I wish to become one day.

Lloyd grinned.

-Lloyd...

-I want to be as strong and reliable as you are. That way I'll be able to protect my friends... and I'll be able to help you.

-But...

-For now, you're the one looking after me... yet... once I'll be as strong as you are, I'll be able to give you back everything you gave me.

-You don't have to give it back to me, Lloyd. It's normal for me to support you. I'm glad when I can help you.

-... Thanks... it's funny... you're always there for me when I need you...

-And I always will.

-Thanks... say... I'm also useful to you, right?

Lloyd asked, slightly worried.

-Of course you are. I... do need you by my side.

-Truly?!

-Indeed. Everyone needs someone to rely on, even I... although... I did try to convince myself otherwise. And I know I can count on you. That alone gives me much strength.

-I'm glad... but why did you tried to believe you didn't needed someone to help you?

-... I... have lost many people I cared about in my life... some years ago, I... lost one of the beings I had cared about the most...

-You mean the woman you loved?

-Yes... after that I... the pain was terrible... to feel I needed her and that she was not here... I tried to chase the pain away... by pretending I didn't needed someone by my side anymore...

-... You... I'm sorry...

-Don't worry... it is still hard, but now... I have you. You were the one I needed to be happy again.

-Kratos... I won't leave your side! I'll stay with you!

Lloyd shouted out, determined.

-... I would like that, Lloyd... but sometimes, even friends have to be apart...

-What do you mean?

-Oh... nothing, forget about it.

Kratos took a deep breath.

-Say, Kratos...

-What?

-Just... you always say that I'm worth a lot, but... you too. You're great too... and I wanted to tell you that I believe in you.

-Lloyd... thank you.

-You're welcome!

-Lloyd.

-Hum?

-You will surely face hardships in your life... maybe sooner than you think.

-And...

-Whatever happens... promise me you will keep your dreams close to your heart.

-My dreams?

-Yes... your dreams can make a difference. What you wish for is always more powerful than reality. You can succeed in anything, so long as you wish to.

-You think I can have anything, if I wish for it?

-Yes.

-... Then I wish... I wish you'll always be part of my life.

Lloyd looked at Kratos and smiled at him. It was a warm, kind smile. All of a son's affection shone in Lloyd's eyes as he looked at the mercenary.

As his son looked at him, Kratos felt just like fourteen years ago. Just like that time, when their only concern was each other, when all they needed to be happy was being together. An expression of pure joy appeared on Kratos' face as he smiled back at Lloyd, his eyes bright with love and pride.

No matter what, they would always be there for one another.

As friends,

As allies,

And as family.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Here it is! what do you think?_**

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks for reading and thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far!_**


	14. An invaluable gift

_**Chapter 14! I'm so glad I went this far! so they're finally there, on the night before the tower... I hope you'll like that chapter as much as I do!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everybody!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

They were in Hima. Tomorrow they would ride the dragons and reach the Tower of Salvation.

-Kratos?

-What is it?

-I should be asking you. You've been looking sad today.

-It's nothing...

Kratos was sitting on the living room. Sheena and Genis were still eating in their room, and Colette had gone outside with the professor.

Lloyd dropped his swords on the table in front of them and came to sit next to his father.

-It's not. I know it's not. You wouldn't make that face if it was nothing.

-You shouldn't worry about me.

-You always worry about me, so why wouldn't I worry about you?

Kratos smiled slightly.

-I suppose you have a point.

-Yeah. So what's up?

Kratos remained silent, looking at the two iron swords on the table.

What was up? so many things were up. On this night he knew would be the last one with his precious son... he couldn't feel weaker. He still couldn't find the courage to speak, to tell the truth... to remain with him. He wanted to but... no. He had to stick up to his plan. Lloyd would know the truth... but not now. It was to early... to dangerous for him to know...

-Sylvarant to Kratos! anybody home?!

Lloyd was rapidly waving his hand in front of Kratos.

-Hum... sorry.

-What is wrong with you?!

Lloyd sighed.

-...

Kratos remained silent. He didn't even feel like trying to look fine anymore. The sadness of knowing he would be apart from his son again, was too much to bear.

Still silent, he kept his gaze on the swords.

-... You bought them to me in Triet, remember?

Lloyd smiled, remembering Kratos' look when he had showed him his wooden swords.

It was on the morning after their talk...

--------------------------------

_-Lloyd, __what__ is this?!_

_Kratos was looking so angry, Lloyd wondered how come smoke wasn't coming out of his ears._

_-My... weapons..._

_Lloyd told Kratos, while this one kept on staring at him incredulously, holding one of the wooden swords in his hand._

_-I see no weapon near here, Lloyd! do you want to die?!_

_-No! of course not!_

_-Then tell me why are you carrying these things for!_

_Reaching the top of his bad mood, Kratos took a deep breath and remained silent for a few minutes. Lloyd didn't dare speak and let is elder calm down._

_After a while, Kratos took another deep breath and spoke again, as calmly as ever, this time._

_-Lloyd. The enemies we will be facing won't show you any mercy just because you are still a child._

_Lloyd felt a bit humiliated to be called a "child". He was seventeen, after all. But he remained silent and let Kratos go on._

_-They won't show you mercy because you are only at the beginning of your life. They won't show you any more mercy because people are awaiting your return. They won't show you mercy because you simply wish to live. They will try to take you down, as quickly as possible, and they won't care if you have plans for your future._

_-I know that! Lloyd snapped. -I'm not a child! I can fight! I'm strong! I'm seventeen!_

_Lloyd had pronounced his age, raising his head up, and looking proud._

_Kratos stared at his son for a few seconds, then smiled slightly and spoke._

_-Seventeen... I am sure this changes everything. Let's try fighting._

_Kratos, still smiling slightly, handed Lloyd his weapon and got in position for battle. But he knew this battle wasn't going to last long._

_After two minutes of fighting, Lloyd's wooden swords were on the ground, cut in half._

_-I... hu..._

_Lloyd suddenly blushed and scratched the back of his head._

_Kratos sheathed his sword, and looked at his son._

_-Do you understand now?_

_Lloyd stopped blushing and looked at Kratos._

_-Yeah... fine, I got the point._

_Frowning, Lloyd crossed his arms and pouted._

_Kratos had to gather all of his strength not to smile broadly. Lloyd looked just like he used to, when he or Anna refused to buy him a new toy._

_-Listen. Come with me, I'll get you new ones._

_Surprised, yet happy, Lloyd followed his elder and both of them spent a while in the armoury, Kratos showing Lloyd the strength and weaknesses of the different types of weapons in the shop._

_They had spent a happy moment together and ,before Kratos could buy the swords, Lloyd had shyly asked the mercenary if he was sure he wanted to spend money for him, to which Kratos had answered that Lloyd was more that worth it._

_Ever since that time, these swords had meant a lot to him._

_-----------------------------------------_

-I remember.

Kratos answered his son's question, still looking at the swords.

-I'm glad you bought them to me... have I ever thanked you?

-I'm not sure... but you don't have to. I'm glad I was able to do at least one thing for you...

Kratos was looking even sadder.

-You did more than one thing, you know...

Lloyd spoke, slightly hesitating, unable to think of a reason for which the mercenary would be so sad.

Since Kratos was still quiet, Lloyd tried something else.

-Why don't we go and watch the stars together?

Lloyd smiled, encouragingly.

-.. Why not...

Smiling sadly, Kratos got up and took his bag, followed by Lloyd, whom looked even more worried.

-----------------------

-Whoa! they're even prettier from here! the moon is full and look at that landscape!

They had climbed up the mountain, to the spot where they would be riding the dragons on the next morning. They had a perfect view over the path to the Tower, a slight mist was passing through the peaks and trees which seemed to glitter as the moon casted its rays upon them. The air was fresh, with a slight breeze blowing around them. The stars shone above that enchanted landscape, making it even prettier, and nobody was around to disturb them.

It was a moment of true peace for Lloyd. But, as wonderful this moment was, the thought of the upcoming separation was still slowly tearing Kratos' heart apart.

-Kratos... won't you smile? I don't like it when you look like that...

Lloyd's voice was barely a whisper, and he was looking at his elder sadly.

Gathering all of his strength, Kratos managed to make a small smile spread across his face.

-That's better! Lloyd grinned happily.

Upon seeing Lloyd's happy face, Kratos had an idea. Slowly kneeling on the ground, he searched through his bag and took out a dark, long piece of cloth, which was wrapped around something.

-What's that?

-That... Said Kratos, getting up. -Is for you.

-What is it?

Lloyd looked at the bundle Kratos had just given him.

-Open it.

Kratos faced his son, a genuine, thought slight, smile spreading across his face.

-Okay!

Happy, yet curious, Lloyd opened the bundle and could help letting out an admirative "whoa".

Two swords, long and thin, made of a shiny, dark metal Lloyd had never seen before rested in it. Their grips were wrapped in a soft and silvery material, also unknown of Lloyd, and their pommels were made of pure gold.

-They're... perfect...

Lloyd was staring at these masterpieces incredulously, as if doubted he was truly holding them in his hands.

-You like them?

-Yeah! I've never seen any swords like that before!

-They... they were given to me by my father.

-By your father?!

-Yes.

-Whoa... he have good gift ideas...

-Isn't it?... he had them made just for me.

-Where is he now?

-Dead. He was killed a few days after giving these to me. They're one of my most treasured possessions... they've been with me all my life.

-But then... they're a memento of your father...shouldn't you keep them? I mean...

-No. I think you deserve them.

-Are you sure?

-Yes... definitely.

Kratos looked at his son. He still remembered the day his own father had given him these swords.

---------------------------------------

_-Really?! they're for me, daddy?!_

_-Yes. But you won't be able to wield them just yet. You will have to train and get stronger._

_-But I am strong!_

_Six years old Kratos looked outraged._

_His father laughed slightly._

_-I am sure you are... but you still need more training if you want to wield them. They will be to heavy for you, if you try now._

_-No, I'm sure I can do it!_

_Kratos jumped up and down, waving his arms toward the swords his father was holding._

_-Fine, fine. Try to hold this one._

_Kratos took the sword, but was unable to lift it for more than a few seconds. As the sword fell on the floor with a loud "clang", Kratos' smile faded._

_-Oooh..._

_He looked at the sword on the ground, sadly._

_-You see? but don't worry. If you train well you'll be able to weild them someday._

_-Truly? I will be strong like you?_

_-Of course! but you must promise me something._

_-Anything!_

_Kratos' father laughed and knelt in front of his son._

_-Kratos, you will have to fight with these swords. So I want you to promise me you will use them wisely. I want you to promise me you will use them for good and never give into hatred. You must decide what it is you want to fight for with them, and make sure you stick up to it. _

_-I promise!... but... how can I like everyone in the world? I don't want to hate... but is it possible to like everybody?_

_-No. You can't like every people you come across. But you can decide to use your swords for good. If you do, then you will not be able to hurt people willingly with them. _

_-I don't understand..._

_-Don't worry. Just remember what I told you and you will understand it when you grow._

_-Okay!_

_Kratos laughed and hugged his father happily._

_------------------------------------_

He had understood his father's words, later on, and he had decided what he wanted to fight for. He had chosen to fight to help people. He had chosen to dedicate his life to fight for peace. He had used these swords to bring about the end of the Karlhan war... to bring about the end of that terrible war that had caused his father's death and so many others.

He had fought to stand up to his ideals and to protect the friends he had cared about so much.

Even thought he had changed his battle style, of using two swords, to using only one, they had always been close at hand. Just as his ideal had never left his heart...

-Kratos?

-What?!

Kratos, whom had been lost in his thoughts, jolted.

-Are you okay?

-Hum... yes. I just remembered the day my father gave them to me...

-... I think you shouldn't give them to me. You should keep them and...

Lloyd began holding the swords out to Kratos, but this one stopped him from doing so.

-I want you to keep them, Lloyd.

-But... they're precious... are you sure I'm worthy of wielding them?

-As long as you will use them to fight for what you believe in, you will be worthy of wielding them. You are right to say these swords are precious... but not because of what they are made of. They are precious because they helped me fight for the people... for my friends... for what I believe in... but, most of all, they represent the love my father had for me. And now I want them to represent the affection I have for you.

-Kratos...

-Even if I come to leave your side these swords will be with you and, through them, so will I.

Kratos was looking at Lloyd seriously.

-What... what do you mean...

-Listen... I... once made my father a promise.

-You did?

-Yes. I stood up to it for a very long time but... some years ago... when I lost the woman I loved... I lost my will to stick up to that promise.

-...

Lloyd looked at Kratos. The latter had closed his eyes and sighed slightly. Lloyd understood Kratos was letting out something that had been weighing over his heart for a long time.

-By stopping to stick up that promise, I have also betrayed the ideals I had defended for so long. Kratos opened his eyes again. I understand now... how foolish and selfish it was of me.

-But... you did lose the one you loved... it's...

-No, Lloyd. Don't try to think of an excuse for me. I can claim having lived through terrible hardships, but I still bear responsibility. I guess... my father wouldn't be proud of the way I lived over the last years...

-That's not true!

Lloyd frowned, and locked eyes with Kratos.

-W, what?

-If you lived up to your promise and ideals for so long... then nobody could be disappointed. You made a mistake... but... we all do. And now, you've seen it and you regret it. I bet he would be happy. He would be happy to know you never truly gave up, because if you had dropped the promise you made him, then you wouldn't be regretting now.

-Lloyd...

Lloyd smiled kindly.

-Hey! don't look so impressed, after all... that's what you taught me.

-What?

-You taught me that what mattered most wasn't the mistake, but how you felt about it. If you realised you made a mistake and felt bad about it, then you could get past your sadness and set things right. That's what you taught me, and I chose to believe in that. You said that pointing at somebody else's mistakes was easy, but that looking at your own took courage... that's what you told me, when we spoke about what happened in Iselia. And now, if you realised you betrayed your ideals, then it means you're brave and that you'll be able to set things right!

-Lloyd...

Kratos smiled slightly.

-You see?I... I told you I had learned a lot from you.

-I see. Lloyd, I will... stick to that promise I made, once again. But, to do that, I will have to leave.

-What do you mean?!

-There's... something I must find... and give to you. But I will have to leave. Otherwise it will be too dangerous for you... you will surely hate me... but I have to leave.

-... Are... are you serious? you will leave?

-Yes.

-I... I don't get it! this is nonsense! why would you have to leave?!

Lloyd was getting angry, and felt panic strike his heart as he thought that the mercenary could come to leave his side.

-I can't tell you everything now. All I can say is that I don't want you to be in danger.

-But that doesn't mean anything!

-Lloyd... tomorrow... things will be different. But you will see I will never truly be away... if you need me... I'll be there. These swords will remind you of that.

Lloyd stared at his father in disbelief for a while, then shouted out.

-I don't want you to leave! you said we would fight together! we decided to stick together!

-And we will.

-What?! but you just said you wanted to leave! are you making fun of me?!

-I'm not. Lloyd, please... please calm down...

-No! this is ridiculous! you can't... you can't...don't... don't leave... don't leave me...

Lloyd had only whispered.

-I have to, Lloyd.

-No fair!

Lloyd's voice shook as he tried to hold back his tears.

-Don't cry, Lloyd... don't be sad... just listen to what I'm telling you...

-No way! I won't listen! I won't...

Without thinking, Lloyd dashed forward and cried in Kratos' arms. He didn't wanted to be abandoned again. He didn't wanted to be alone...

Silently, Kratos stroked his son's hair with one hand, hugging him tightly with the other.

-Lloyd... I will always be with you... always. Even when you won't see me... I'll be there... I promise...

-But I w-want you t-to stay...

Lloyd slightly hiccuped.

-Listen to me. Kratos held his son tighter. -You will have your friends with you, and we will never truly be apart. I will be with you, in your heart. And you will remain in mine. Our hearts are what bond us, and they will make us meet again, whatever will happen.

-Our hearts... are what bond us...

Lloyd stopped crying and remained silent for a moment, looking at his elder. Finally, his eyes seemed to lighten with joy and he pulled apart from Kratos, wiping his tears away.

Slowly raising his new swords, he looked at Kratos again.

-I'll keep them with me... all the time... so it means you'll always be with me, right?

-Of course...

-You truly promise?

-Yes.

-That's good... Lloyd whispered, sighing in relief. -Kratos... Lloyd spoke determinedly, this time. I will stick up to what you taught me. I will stick up to the ideals you showed me.

-I know you will, Lloyd.

-... Thank you... you gave me an invaluable gift.

-Invaluable?

-Yes... one I... always hoped I would get someday...

Silently, Kratos looked at his son. Lloyd had closed his eyes and was smiling, a peaceful look on his face.

-... Kratos?

-What?

-Just... don't forget to remember me.

-I won't forget. Smiling, Kratos placed a hand on his son's shoulder and shook him gently. -I promise you, I won't forget.

-Thank you... I'll wait for you... I'll keep my wish close to my heart... we will meet again...

-Yes...

Kratos clutched his son's shoulder slightly, as Lloyd raised his head to look at the stars. So many things were unclear... but, whatever would happen, he would not forget about Kratos' invaluable gift. Never.

That gift alone would give him strength to live happily until life would bring them back together.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Fluuuufffff! that's one of my favourite chapters, and I hope you liked it too!_**

**_Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!_**

**_For those who read Kratos' childhood and might wonder about it, this story isn't a sequel to it, so Kratos had a completely different childhood. It has nothing to do with the other story. _**


	15. Why?

_**Just a few hours ago, I red my previous chapters and I had an idea, so I've re-written this chapter. Those of you whom wanted Kratos in it will be pleased! (at least I hope so!)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_-I am of Cruxis, the organisation that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent over to keep close watch over the chosen..._

_-_Kratos... Kratos...

_-I am of Cruxis, the organisation that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent over to keep close watch over the chosen..._

-You... betrayed... you...

Lloyd shifted harshly again, as Kratos' words rang in his mind. His covers slid of his bed and fell on the floor.

_He had betrayed them. He had deceived them right from the start. Lloyd gazed at Kratos, still unable to believe what was happening before him. The untidy-haired man floated, a few centimetres from the ground, his wings beating gently._

_He couldn't believe it. He wanted to shout, but to shout what? the mass of sorrow that had now invaded his heart couldn't be worded. _

_His whole world was falling apart. In one second, one tiny little piece of time, everything he believed in seemed to have vanished._

-Kratos... Kratos!

Lloyd wasn't muttering anymore. His voice was growing louder, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He shifted again and again, his hand reaching out in the darkness for someone that was no longer here.

-Lloyd! wake up! wake up!

Genis shook his friend as hard as he could, until the brunet woke with a start.

He was shaking, sweat dropped from his forehead and tears still rolled down his cheeks. He was awake, but in the middle of a nightmare.

-Are you... are you...

Seeing his friend's distraught expression, Genis couldn't bring himself to finish his phrase and ask Lloyd if he was okay. He was not, it was more than obvious.

-Ge... Genis... I...

Genis and Lloyd stared silently at each other for a few minutes, neither of them knew what to say.

In the end, Genis forced himself to speak.

-I... heard you... from my room... so I came here...

Still shaking, Lloyd wiped his tears and breathed deeply. He didn't knew how to feel, now that Genis had seen him that way.

As soon as they had the opportunity, the had fled from the Renegade's base and flew to Tethe'alla on the Rehairds.

All the way, he had done his best to show no feeling. But he couldn't have ignored the constant glances from his friends. In the end, he had made them all stop in a small inn, in a small village on the way to Meltokio, the capital of Tethe'alla.

He had rushed to his room and remained there, thinking. About Colette, about his mistakes... and about Kratos.

Genis cleared his throat and Lloyd was brought back to reality.

-Genis...

-If you wanna talk... I can...

-No!

Genis jolted, surprised by Lloyd's shout.

-... I'm... sorry. I just... don't wanna talk... wanna be alone... please...

Every word he had to speak hurt him. He didn't wanted to speak, nor to think, nor anything. He just wanted be alone.

It seemed to him Genis was saying something, but he wasn't listening. He tucked his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Everything remained silent for a while, until Genis' footsteps could be heard. He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

Before he closed the door behind him, Genis looked at Lloyd one last time. Never before, had he seen his friend looking so sad.

Lloyd sat on his bed for a while, then raised his head slowly and looked at the ceiling, his eyes slightly misting over.

-Kratos... you jerk! I believed in you!!

Lloyd did his best to keep his voice as low as possible, but he felt to distraught to whisper.

-Why did you do that?! why?!... why... why...

Lloyd's voice faded as he spoke. He felt as if his heart was being ripped apart.

Breathing heavily, Lloyd got out of his bed and paced in his room.

He had believed in him... he had opened his heart to him, more than he had ever opened it to anybody else. He had shared his fears and hopes with him... he had looked for comfort near him... he had felt safe with him... but this had meant nothing to Kratos. Nothing at all.

Anger and pain roused in his chest as he thought of that.

-Damn it! you jerk!!

Unable to control himself, Lloyd kicked his chair with all of his might. Nothing had never meant anything to Kratos. He had just used him. He had made fun of him. He had worked with the Desians all along.

Lloyd's anger burned even more, until he stepped on something hard and cold.

His swords.

They had fallen on the ground when he had kicked his chair. He hadn't noticed them in the darkness of his room, since they were sheathed in a leather as dark as the metal they were made of.

-Kratos...

Slowly, Lloyd knelt on the ground and picked his swords up.

_-They represent the love my father had for me, and now I want them to represent the affection I have for you._

Kratos' words came back to him as he stared at his weapons.

-_Even if I come to leave your side these swords will remain with you and, through them, so will I._

He had known it all along. He had known he would have to leave... but that day he had seemed sad... genuinely sad... and broken...

_-There's something I must find and give to you. But I will have to leave. Otherwise it will be too dangerous for you... you will surely hate me... but I have to leave..._

He had known how their separation would be.

-He knew it would be hard for me... but was it hard for him?

Lloyd muttered, still staring at his swords.

-_Lloyd, I will always be with you, always. Even when you won't see me. I'll be there, I promise._

Kratos had promised... but had he meant it?

_-Our hearts are what bond us._

Remembering that phrase, Lloyd jolted. He hadn't thought about it, ever since Kratos had left.

-Our hearts are what bond us?... Kratos... the truth...

_-I won't forget. I promise you I won't forget._

-Kratos!... what... what am I supposed to think?

Lloyd got up and walked to his window, holding his swords close to him. He opened the shutters and stared at the stars.

They were shining bright, way above him, looking at him... was Kratos looking too? was Kratos feeling as lost and distraught as he was feeling now? was Kratos... unhappy without him by his side?

_-You were the one I needed to be happy again._

-Kratos... you idiot... you were the one I needed to be happy, too... Kratos!

Lloyd called to his former ally, but no one answered.

-I'm stupid! why would he answer...

Lloyd felt lost. The only thing he had tonight was a huge void in his heart.While, a few days ago, Kratos was always there for him... he was alone now. Alone to face life, alone to watch the stars...

-The stars...

Raising his head up, Lloyd saw it. The Aurion star. It glowed in the distance. The biggest and brightest star, Kratos' star... it was still here, so far away from him... but somehow so close... it was still watching over him...

-Kratos...

_-I smile when I'm happy. That is why I smile when I'm with you._

-Kratos... don't fail me... I need you.

Lloyd was feeling slightly comforted, but had his heart stopped bleeding? even he couldn't tell. His feelings toward Kratos' absence were hard to deal with.

The only thing he could do tonight, was wish things would get better someday.

-Don't forget about me... if you can hear me, don't forget about me... please...

Lloyd spoke to the star, but hoped Kratos could hear him, from wherever he was.

------------------------------

Far away from Lloyd's inn, someone else was also looking at the stars.

Sitting atop a huge rock, somewhere near the tower, Kratos kept his gaze on the shining dot, thinking about the time he had spent with his son.

_-I can't replace the friends you've lost... but... well... I'm here so you're not alone anymore._

-Lloyd... if only I could tell you just how much your presence was important to me.

_-I hope I'll be like you, when I reach your age! everyone can always depend on you... and you're so strong and everything..._

-But I still make mistakes...

He hadn't wanted his son to be in danger... but had he been right to leave? true it guaranteed Lloyd more safety, even if only a little, but... if what he wanted was for Lloyd to be happy... had he done well in leaving?

-_Hey! I know! if you don't have anything special to do... maybe you could come with me, on my boat! we'll travel together, just like now!_

Lloyd had always showed him so much admiration, so much affection and trust...

-_Actually, you're right. Maybe I'm not so interested, but... it could give us the opportunity of spending more time together, and that's something I would like._

What Lloyd wanted was to spend time with him...

-_I'll do my best to make things change. For my friends, for the people and the half-elves... and for you. So you won't be alone and so you don't suffer._

-I want things to change, too... I want you to live in a better world, Lloyd...

-_I'll stick up to what you taught me. I will stick up to the ideals you showed me._

_-_That is what I will do, as well. I do not want you to live in this twisted world...

Ever since their separation, the only thing Kratos had thought of, was Lloyd. And the more he did, the more he wanted to return to his son's side.

-But Lloyd would be in danger with me...

Yet, Lloyd was in danger already. Would his presence make so much difference?

Deep down, Kratos knew that his presence would make a difference for Lloyd. He knew that Lloyd needed him... as much as he needed is son. Even though apart from him, he could still sense Lloyd's pain.

A pain as great as his. A pain full of fear. The fear of being alone... of never seeing each other again...

-I'm sorry, Lloyd... so sorry...

All he wanted was to rush to his son's side, to let everything out... but many things still needed to be done, to fix what had been made... it was too late now.

Lloyd surely hated him now, Lloyd was surely suffering because of him... Kratos felt his heart break at the thought of that. But someday he would be able to tell him everything. That day everything would be clear between them... and no matter how long it took, he would make it up to Lloyd.

But for now, all he could do was hope Lloyd would still be fine, until the day he would return to him.

With one last look at the star, Kratos stood up. The fierce storm that had been raging in his heart didn't seem to calm down... but he had to remain concentrated.

He would get to the end of this, he would make things change... all for Lloyd. This time he would not fail. This time he couldn't fail, for his son was everything he had left in this world.

Lloyd would live in a better place... he deserved it.

-Be safe, Lloyd... my beloved son. Please be safe.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_All right! I hope you liked this one! it would be good if those of you whom red it before could tell me which one you liked the best. That way I would know if I have to keep this one, or re-upload the other!_**

**_Personally, I like this one better!_**

**_Well, thanks for reading!_**


	16. Don't die Lloyd

_**Okay, I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everyone!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-Kratos?!

Lloyd shouted out, as Kratos landed by Yuan's side. It was the first time he saw the auburn-haired man, since the Tower of Salvation.

Upon seeing the angel, a whole set of feelings invaded his heart. Sadness and doubt... but also happiness.

Was he right to feel that way? Lloyd was sure he was... but things were complicated now. Still unsure of what to do, Lloyd watched as Kratos folded his wings and turned his head to Yuan.

-What are you doing here?

Asked the blue-haired half-elf.

-Leave, Yuan. You have been summoned.

-Are you taking the Chosen?

Kratos turned his head in Colette's direction and Lloyd felt his heart brake again.

If Kratos was to move over to Colette, would he be able to fight him? he didn't wanted Colette to be hurt... but he didn't wanted to oppose Kratos. He couldn't. They weren't enemies. Kratos had promised...

-No. We shall leave her for now.

Lloyd had to restrain himself from sighing in relief.

-...

Yuan glared at Kratos, suspiciously.

-Don't look at me like that. And take Pronyma with you.

-But, my lord...

-Go, Pronyma... leave them alone for now.

-But...

-Did I not made myself clear?

Kratos spoke calmly, but his tone clearly showed he would not accept to be answered to again.

A furious look on her face, Pronyma bend her head and took off, soon imitated by Yuan.

-He is an angel too?!

Sheena looked bewildered, watching Yuan's silhouette rise higher and higher.

-Kratos! what are you playing at?!

Lloyd wasn't sure whether he had said this with an angry or pleading voice, but it didn't matter. He kept his gaze on the angel, waiting for him to speak.

They both stared at each other for a while.

Lloyd's look made Kratos' heart bleed. But there was no turn back now, and he couldn't speak to him in front of everybody. Yet, seeing Lloyd was alright, eased his pain. After all, as long as Lloyd was alive, he couldn't wish for more.

But the will to see him got the better of him. For a second, he was unable to hide his emotions. Pain and sadness showed themselves through his eyes.

It was only brief, but Lloyd noticed it.

Then Kratos revealed his wings again and took off.

-Lloyd... are you okay?

Genis asked, slightly hesitating, as his friend kept his gaze on Kratos' silhouette.

-Yeah... fine... I guess.

-Listen guys. Sheena spoke looking at the sky. -It's sunset... I say we'll only have the time to climb down the mount before it gets dark. There's a small forest near the mount's base... we can hide in there until day time. Because I think that staying here, where all these Cruxis guys can find us easily, isn't a good choice.

-Yeah, let's go...

Lloyd and his companions climbed down the mountains and settled in the nearby forest.

-------------------------------

It was near midnight. The sky was cloudy, making their surroundings even darker.

-I guess it's not such a problem... if anyone comes for us, they'll have more trouble finding us...

Lloyd muttered to himself, looking at the trees around him.

But what if Kratos came? Lloyd felt slightly guilty, thinking about how he would like it. If Kratos came to speak... or just to see him... but he had to shake these thoughts away. Kratos was with Cruxis...

Lloyd shifted and rested on his side.

It was all so hard now. They all had admitted that Kratos had betrayed them... all except him. He couldn't bring himself to admit it. He didn't wanted to... Kratos had promised. But... he had left a long time ago... and he still wasn't coming back... yet, his swords where there. He battled his enemies with them. He protected his friends with them... he fought for his beliefs with these swords. With these swords Kratos had given him...

-Why can't I... make up my mind?... they all say he's bad... why can't I believe them?

-_Our hearts are what bond us._

Yes, that was the reason he couldn't bring himself to believe Kratos was evil. That phrase meant so much... but none of the others believed in it. They would all point out that Kratos might have said that, just to get close to him.

But, yet... why would he have wanted to get close to him? if his objective was Colette... he would've most likely tried to make friend with her... but he never did anything.

-He always came to me... he opened his heart to me... he never spoke of his past with the others... he never shared his pain with anybody else... he did that only with me...

Yes, that phrase meant so much. So much more than the others could imagine... but Lloyd kept it to himself.

The noise of something walking in the grass could be heard.

Lloyd jumped up, his heart beating fast. What if it was Kratos? what would he do?

But soon, the noise vanished. An animal must've been walking nearby...

Sighing, Lloyd sat on the ground. He didn't knew if he was feeling sad or relieved.

Unable to do otherwise, he thought back on today's events, when Kratos had appeared.

When he arrived, Lloyd had felt angry again... but upon looking at the angel... his anger had been replaced by this feeling between sadness and happiness... Kratos had looked at him...

-Wait a minute! that look... maybe...

Lloyd hesitated for a few minutes. It now seemed to him he had seen something in Kratos' eyes. He kept on staring at his swords, silently, then grabbed them and rushed to the Fooji mount.

-------------------------------

Three hours later, he arrived near the peak, catching his breath.

-I knew it!

Kratos, whom was sitting near a big rock, turned his head and faced his son.

-Lloyd...

-What are you doing here? and don't tell me you're watching the stars.

Lloyd laughed slightly.

-With all these clouds, it wouldn't be a good excuse, would it?

-It would be... if you want me to wonder about your sanity.

Kratos smiled slightly.

-I wasn't sure whether you would come or not.

-Have you been here for long?

-Quite sometime...

-Why did you wait for me?

-Probably for the same reason you came.

-... I don't know... you're supposed to be our enemy... but...

-Why did you come all the way to Tethe'alla?

-Hu?... well... I wanted to save Colette, so...

-And you did. But it doesn't change anything, now does it?

-No... has Tethe'alla begun to decline?

-No. Not yet. But it will, if the Chosen was to be reborn as Martel.

-Is that what you want?

Lloyd walked to Kratos and sat in front if him.

-... What I want... is for you to be safe. But wishing that someone as reckless as you are will be safe... is close to foolishness.

-You said that one's wish could make a difference.

-I know you listened to me. But do you still believe in what I told you?

-... I do... but I... when I think back on everything we did together... was it truly necessary? did you truly have to leave... that way?

-I... thought it was needed.

-And now?

Kratos remained silent, looking at his son. He had felt it would be better for Lloyd if he was to leave... but was he so sure about that now?

-I don't know. But what is done is done.

-Come back...

-I can't. It is too late now.

-Why?! do you truly like Cruxis?! was all you told me just a lie?

-I never meant for things to become so complicated. But...

-But what? come back! we'll... we'll stick together again.

-I can't. Not now, at least.

-But...

-Be careful, Lloyd. You engaged in a dangerous battle.

-I know that! but I can win, if I wish to! I'll make all this nonsense stop!

Kratos couldn't help but smile. Lloyd had always been brave... he had definitely chosen a good name for him.

While looking into his son's brown eyes, Kratos felt pride rise in him. Pride, and worry, as well. For Lloyd would surely throw himself into danger...

But, no matter how much he would've liked to tell him to stop fighting, Kratos knew he couldn't do that.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

- If that is what you want, I cannot go against it.

Kratos got up and looked at the sky.

-What do you mean?... do you...

-The sky will be clear soon... I know you like to watch the stars, but I want you to go to sleep. You will need all of your strength.

-You're sending me to bed? after leaving us the way you did?!

-Yes. I must say, I can be quite strange if I want to.

Kratos smiled slightly.

-I noticed that.

Lloyd looked at the angel, his expression between amusement and exasperation.

-Fine. Take it this way, then. I am not sending you to bed, but merely giving you an advice. It is up to you to decide if you want to follow it.

-What... what are you doing?...

-Me? I suppose I am getting ready to leave.

Kratos revealed his wings and walked to the peak's edge.

-Wait! that's not what I meant and you know it!

-I know. But I can't tell you everything now. Kratos' eyes darkened with sorrow. -You can throw yourself into quite an amount of trouble alone. I don't want to add any threats to those you are already facing.

-Kratos...

-Our paths will surely cross again. Until then, be careful.

Kratos took off but, before he could get higher than a few centimetres from the peak, Lloyd called him back.

-Kratos!

-What is it, Lloyd?

-Just... I'll go to bed. I'll follow your advice.

-Hum... Kratos smiled, his eyes beaming again. -Strategically, your kindness is a problem... but from a normal point of view... I would say it is a gift you received. Keep it close to you.

-I will.

-Don't die, Lloyd.

With that, Kratos flew away, his wings glittering in the darkness.

Lloyd looked at him until he vanished completely.

-Don't die... I guess that goes for you too.

With one last look at the sky, Lloyd smiled and climbed down the mount, soothed.

He still couldn't understand what Kratos was doing, he still couldn't figure out in which side was the angel... but at least, he still cared about him. That alone was enough for now.

But there was no way Lloyd would stop until understanding everything completely, And he would get Kratos back, no matter what.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_All right, I hope you liked it! I don't know how long it will take me to upload the next one, but I'll do it as soon as possible!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience, and for reading!_**


	17. A conversation under the stars

_**Okay! I'm back! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everyone!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-Man! those bandages!

Lloyd's arm had been badly cut, on a battle they took on after visiting the town of Sybak. Since night was falling, they had settled for the night.

The whole group was asleep, except for Lloyd, whom was the night-watch.

He was sitting away from the others, on an old log, trying to wrap a clean bandage over his wound.

-Man! they keep falling!

-Don't move.

-What?! Kratos?

-Keep your voice down.

His eyes on Lloyd's wound, Kratos raised his hand and used his angelic powers to fully heal it.

Lloyd sighed in relief, when his wound disappeared.

-Thanks.

Lloyd smiled slightly, rubbing his arm.

-You should be more careful.

-It's okay! it's just a wound... every warrior has to get through that, right?

-How could you be hurt like that?

-... I... was just thinking too much during the battle...

Lloyd mumbled looking at his feet.

-Thinking too much? about what?

-I... was wondering what you were doing when we saw you in Sybak.

-You saw me?

-Yeah... from afar. You were heading to the city's exit...

Lloyd looked at Kratos, inquisitively.

-I was simply looking for something. But you should definitely not let these kind of thoughts lower your concentration. The risks you take on a battle are doubled if...

-If you're not concentrated! yeah, I know. What were you looking for?

-That's...

-Kratos! I want to know! I... want to understand...

-I told you I have to give something to you. I am merely working hard on that.

-What kind of answer is that? first you say I'm important to you, then you leave me behind! Lloyd stood up, frowning. -And you promise you'll come back, but you don't... and... and... it's been so long since you left...

Lloyd closed his eyes sadly.

-I am sorry, Lloyd... really sorry. Kratos walked behind his son and hugged him. -I am sorry you have to live through this.

-Then why don't you help me out of it...

-I am doing what I can.

-I don't get it... I really don't...

Lloyd muttered as Kratos hugged him tighter.

-I don't want you to be...

-In danger. Lloyd cut him off. -But what if I don't care about that? what if I would rather be in danger with you, than safe without you?

-Lloyd...

-Why on earth did you leave like that?... are you... you're not really with Cruxis, right? you promised you would always be on my side...

-I am with you, Lloyd. But things are more complicated than that.

-I don't care! just come back! Lloyd pulled apart from Kratos and turned to face him. -I'll tell the others! I'll explain them...

-No.

-Why not?! or maybe you're happy without me?!

Lloyd snapped.

-I... no, I'm not.

-Then!

-...

-Why don't you tell me the truth?

Lloyd whispered looking away.

-I will, Lloyd. I promise you I will. But I think that now isn't a good time for that.

-... But you'll come back?

-I promised you, didn't I?

-Yeah... say, Kratos...

-What?

-Can you stay here for a while?

-I can.

-Then...

-What do you want to do?

-I just thought that we could watch the stars and talk... like we used to...

-I would like that.

-Great!

Smiling, Lloyd sat on the ground, soon joined by Kratos.

Both of them remained silent and looked at the stars for a while.

-I'm glad you could stay.

Lloyd smiled, but sadness was still visible in his eyes.

-I am sorry, Lloyd. Smiling sadly, Kratos wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him again. -I keep making you sad... when seeing you suffer is what I hate the most...

-I'm not sad... well... I've been... but not anymore. Now I know you're still here...

-Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot.

-To be honest... even if I tried my hardest... I couldn't do otherwise. Because I want to trust you.

-I know you went through a lot... and that I wasn't there... but I will make it up to you.

- Just come back when you think you can... it will be enough.

-I will. I don't want to lose you.

-Kratos... I have to tell you something...

-What?

-You know... back then, before we went to the tower...

-Yes?

-Well... I... hum... no, it's nothing. Never mind.

Kratos looked at his son, whom simply raised his head and gazed at the stars, uneasily, before speaking again.

-Kratos, do you think... do you think there's a reason for everything?

-There is.

-So there is a reason to us meeting?

-Surely... it was so you could make me happy again.

Kratos smiled at Lloyd, whom laughed happily and looked at him.

-Thanks! I... I'm happy too!

-Lloyd...

-You will leave again, will you?

-You know I must.

-I don't understand... but... do you think you'll come back some time?

-Yes. I will keep an eye on you. I am not sure you could stand up without me there to hold you hand!

Kratos laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

-Hey!

Lloyd frowned and smiled, but looked at Kratos inquisitively.

-Hem... well...

Kratos smiled uneasily, realising what he had done. He had done it naturally, but he felt it must have been strange, from Lloyd's point of view.

After a few seconds, Lloyd's expression returned to normal, and he smiled happily.

Both of them sat in silence for a while, once again gazing at the stars above them.

Kratos enjoyed being so close to Lloyd once again. Still looking at the stars he stroked his son's hair gently.

There was so many things he wanted to tell him. He wanted to be with Lloyd again... but...

As he was about to go further in his thinking, a light snore caught Kratos' attention.

As he looked at his son, he couldn't help but smile. Lloyd was soundly asleep, his mouth slightly open and clutching his father's shirt, just like he used to do, when he was a child.

Kratos hugged him tighter and smiled even more.

-I love you so much, my son. I love you so much...

---------------------------------

-Lloyd! wake up! wake up!

-Mmmmm...

Lloyd opened one sleepy eye and was lifted to his feets harshly.

-Hey!

-Sorry, but we have to get moving!

Zelos laughed and returned his attention on Sheena, whom didn't seem to appreciate.

-I can't believe you fell asleep! Genis lectured his friend. -You were the night-watch! you could've at least awaken someone else to take your place!

-Sorry...

-You're sorry? then why are you smiling like an idiot?

-I don't smile like an idiot! and I'm smiling... because I'm happy! there!

Grinning again, Lloyd dashed forward, so fast that the others had to run to keep up with him. His heart had lightened a lot, since yesterday.

He had felt his heart sink as Kratos was not coming back. He had been afraid that, even though the angel cared about him, he wouldn't come back. But now he had. He had come back to see him, to help him...

The angels' intentions were still unclear but at least now they were as close as they had been, before their separation.

It seemed to Lloyd that he learned a little bit more about Kratos every time he saw him.

But the journey was far from over. They would still get through hardships, but they would always be able to count on each other.

They would get to the end of this journey, together.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Yay! another chapter done! I was so happy while writing it!_**

**_Well, hope you liked it and thanks for reading!_**


	18. Are you doing all of this for me?

**_Right! I finally uploaded! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy, everybody!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

-I'm going to bed, guys!

-Okay! good night, Lloyd!

-Good night, everyone!

With one last look at his friends, Lloyd went up to his room. He was tired after fighting those dragons... but at least Colette was alright.

His muscles were stiff and he was already dozing off. Using the last of his strength, he managed to reach his room and let himself fall heavily on his bed.

----------------------------------------

_-NO! Colette!_

_Lloyd shouted, as Rodyle left with his dragons, one of them carrying Colette._

_-What should we do?!_

_Sheena's eyes darted from Lloyd to Presea, restlessly. She was obviously as worried as everybody else._

_-Lloyd... will you help Presea?_

_Regal spoke, his voice filled with concern._

_-... Yeah..._

_With one last look at the sky, Lloyd approached Presea and placed the crest he had carved upon her crystal. _

_-Presea? are you... are you okay?_

_-What?... where am I? what... I am doing here? where's my daddy?_

_That question had been answered soon enough. All of them shared Presea's pain as they helped her bury her father._

_But, even thought Lloyd understood Presea, a part of his mind remained on Colette. They had to find her, but how could they know where Rodyle had taken her? how could they know what to do next?_

_They rest of the team seemed to be asking themselves the same questions._

_-What can we do now?_

_Sheena asked once again._

_-We have to find Colette!_

_-We know that, Lloyd... but we have no idea where that Rodyle could've taken her!_

_Lloyd looked at Genis. His friend was right. They couldn't do this alone, they needed help. But who could help them with that?_

_Suddenly, Lloyd's eyes brightened. Kratos. He would surely help them!_

_-Kratos?! are you crazy?! _

_Sheena looked at Lloyd as if he was mad, and so did all of the others._

_Seeing this, Lloyd slapped himself mentally. He had said that out loud!_

_-Well... you know..._

_Lloyd mumbled, trying to find his words. _

_-I know you liked him, Lloyd. But he is an enemy._

_Raine stated, matter-of-factly._

_-That's right, Lloyd. Sheena spoke, her tone identical to Raine's. -He is an enemy. He did betray... _

_-No!_

_Lloyd's shout made the group jolt._

_They all looked at him, inquisitively._

_Lloyd realised he had made a mistake. What if they were to know he was seeing Kratos sometimes? what if they were to find out he was still in contact with the angel?_

_-I just mean... well... you know._

_-No, we don't._

_Lloyd search frantically for a thing to say, when the sound of footsteps suddenly came from somewhere nearby._

_The brunet turned around and came face-to-face with... _

_-Kratos?!_

_Lloyd did his best not to look too happy. _

_-You've lost the Chosen._

_-Hu? yeah... how do you know... is Cruxis responsible for that? _

_Lloyd felt fear grow inside of him, as he looked at Kratos, waiting for him to answer._

_-No. Rodyle is ignoring our orders and is acting on his own._

_Lloyd would've sighed, if the others hadn't been around._

_-Do you know... do you know where he's taking her?_

_As he finished his phrase, Lloyd felt his companions' stares behind his back. He imagined they must've been looking quite shocked._

_-..._

_The angel looked thoughtful, but remained silent._

_-Kratos..._

_-First of all, I suggest you seek the Rehairds. You will surely need them. I am sure the people of Mizuho have located them by now. Once you have them, head for the eastern skies._

_-Okay._

_With one last look at Lloyd, Kratos turned around and left._

_-Should we trust him?_

_-It won't cost us anything to go back to Mizuho, and see if they have the Rehairds, Sheena._

_-But, still... maybe this is all a plan from Cruxis!_

_-I...no, I don't think so._

_-And what makes you so sure?_

_-Well..._

_Lloyd looked around him nervously._

_-I agree with Sheena, Lloyd. Raine spoke. -There is no proof whatsoever that Kratos is trustworthy._

_-... Let's just go back to Mizuho, okay? _

_The rest of the group had seemed reluctant of following Kratos' indications, but they had all agreed in the end._

_Therefor getting Colette back._

_-----------------------------------------_

Lloyd shifted a little, as a cold wind blew through the open window.

-Mmm... what...

Lloyd yawned, sitting on his bed.

-The window? Lloyd stretched his arms and legs, shaking the last bit of his dream away.-I don't remember opening it...

-Actually, I did, to come in.

-Hu?

Lloyd turned his head. Kratos was standing nearby.

-Kratos!

-Are you alright?

-What?

-Rodyle.

-Oh, that. The dragons weren't easy but... we did it. I'm okay.

-Good.

Kratos looked truly relieved.

-Say... did you knew about the dragons?

-No. Otherwise I wouldn't have sent you there.

Lloyd stretched his legs again and looked through the window, absent-mindly.

After a few minutes, Kratos called to his son.

-Is there something wrong?

-Um... what?

Lloyd slightly jolted as Kratos' voice reached him.

-Is there something wrong?

The angel patiently repeated these words.

-No... I was just... you noticed, all of the others aren't... well... they think...

-Yes, I noticed that. And?

-I want to keep believing in you... but... I just don't get what you're trying to do.

-Will you ask me about that all the time?

-Yes. Until I get an answer.

Lloyd looked his father, determinedly.

Kratos smiled. That was definitely Lloyd-like.

-You know I can't tell you now.

-Why not?!

Lloyd got up and walked to Kratos.

An image of a small toddler, walking to him, staggering and clutching everything within reach to stay on his feet, came back to Kratos' mind.

Lloyd's first steps had made him so proud...

Still smiling, Kratos looked at Lloyd.

He was now standing tall and sure of himself. The little toddler was long gone.

That thought brought both happiness and sadness into Kratos' heart.

It was strange for him to see his son like that. Of course, he was happy, but he also missed the little boy Lloyd had once been.

Kratos laughed slightly, as he caught himself thinking that way. Ever since he had met with Lloyd, his parental instincts had been active, but it seemed he was getting deeper and deeper into them, with each time he would see the brunet.

But that also made the situation more difficult.

Why couldn't he bring himself to speak? why couldn't he simply say what he wanted to? why couldn't he just remain by his son's side?

He knew the answer to that last question. Looking after Lloyd from Cruxis was easier. That way he could help him better... or at least that's what he had thought. But what about now?

-What's wrong?

-Um... Kratos stared at his son again.-I was just remembering some things...

-Like what?

Kratos remained silent and looked through the window. The sky was clear, with no cloud to hide the stars.

-Lloyd... come outside with me, will you?

-Hu... sure.

Looking baffled by Kratos' attitude, Lloyd followed him outside. Luckily, there was no one in the inn's hall anymore. The rest of the group was probably asleep.

Both of them walked in silence, through Ozette.

The village was deserted as well, and the sound of their footsteps was muffled by the grass.

Upon reaching the city's highest point, both of them sat on the ground.

-So... what's up?

Lloyd asked, looking at the swordsman.

-I... have found that you made a pact with Volt.

-Yeah, I have... well, Sheena has, We had to recharge the Rehairds.

-I see... you didn't do it for another reason?

-Hu? no.

-Good.

Kratos looked relieved.

-What's...

-Nothing, it's fine now.

-Okay...

They both fell silent again, watching the stars.

After a while, Lloyd spoke.

-It's been a while since we watched them last... I was missing it.

-So was I.

-Kratos...

-I know what you will ask, but...

-I know! you can't say! but... are you sure? even if it was only a little...

-Lloyd...

-Honestly! after all the times you've helped me out, do you still think you're a threat to me?!

Kratos jolted and Lloyd knew he had struck a bull's eyes.

After a minutes, Kratos smiled and but sighed sadly.

-What's wrong?

-Listen. I am not a threat now... but if I were to return to your group, I would be.

-... Because of Yggdrasill?

-... Yes. Right now, I am near him and so, even thought he does try to stop you... believe it or not, he is not giving it his best. But if I were to be with you, he would. You... you would be hurt... or worse. And I cannot allow that to happen.

-Why does he want you so much?

-That's... another story.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

-That look won't work. The less you know, the safer you will be.

-No fair!

-Maybe not. Trust me, all I want is to tell you the truth, but now I can't. It hurts me to keep silent, but I will not give you another reason to throw yourself into danger.

-.. But... if you go away from him. He can't... I mean, he won't necessarily find you!

Kratos' eyes darkened with sorrow, as he answered.

-This is what I once thought. But... it was foolish and it led... to death of someone dear.

-Your wife?

Kratos nodded silently, before speaking again.

-Do you understand now? I will not let you die... and certainly not because of me.

-But I don't care about that! I just want you out of Cruxis!

-Thank you, Lloyd. But I cannot leave now. I must remain there, for the time being... I will not let another person I care about, be killed.

-...

Lloyd was unable to find an appropriate answer. Things were starting to get clearer, even if only a little.

-Are you... you're doing all of this for me?

Lloyd's words escaped his mouth, and he bit his lip nervously, looking at Kratos.

The angel looked nervous as well. he was indeed doing this for Lloyd... but what if he said it? he looked at Lloyd. The brunet was still awaiting an answer... taking a deep breath, Kratos spoke again.

-... Yes.

Lloyd clutched his sleeve. It was all his fault in the end. He was responsible for Kratos returning to Cruxis. He was responsible for Kratos having to remain there...

-No.

-What?!

Lloyd looked at the angel, inquisitively.

-I guess what you're thinking. And it is not you fault.

-It is! if I hadn't been here...

-If you hadn't been here, I might've never realised about how I broke that promise. I might've kept on making mistakes... I wouldn't have been able to overcome my sorrow. You helped me so much. This is the reason I want to do all I can to protect you.

-But...

-Lloyd. I do not suffer, even thought in Cruxis. Because I know that I still have you here.

-Kratos...

Lloyd whispered, looking at the angel. Kratos' face was peaceful and happy.

-Lloyd. You have no idea of everything you mean to me. I... haven't been there for you... but I want to be. Let me do that for you.

-But I want you by my side...

-I am by your side. Have you forgotten what I told you?

-My swords.

-Yes. I will come when you will need me. But when I will be gone, your swords will be there. They will remind you that I am watching over you.

-It's funny...

-What?

-... Nothing... it's nothing. Just... thanks. But this is taking a long time.

-And it might last even longer. But we will never truly be alone.

-Okay...

-Now, Lloyd...

-Don't worry. I got the point. I won't ask you to come back... but I will sure keep hoping that you will stick to your promise.

-I will.

Lloyd remained silent, but smiled happily.

-... I will have to go,now.

-Already?

-Yes.

-Okay...

Slowly, Kratos got up and began walking away, but as he did so, Lloyd called to him.

-Kratos!

-What is it?

Kratos turned around, to look at his son's now beaming face.

-If you don't come back, I'll come and get you! whatever happens, I will _make_ you stick to your promise!

Kratos' face brightened as well.

-You won't have to. I want to keep my word.

With that, Kratos revealed his wings and took off, feeling peaceful.

Lloyd watched him until he vanished , feeling happy. Of course, he still didn't understood the angel's intentions completely, but that conversations had brought much happiness to him.

Smiling broadly, Lloyd returned to the inn. The journey wasn't over yet, but it would be someday. And that day, he would see a peaceful world, with Kratos.

A world they would've both helped build.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_I was feeling so happy when I wrote this one! I hope it pleased you!_**

**_Now, as for the next upload, there is a problem. I might have to go away soon and if I do, I won't have Internet until the end of the month. It is still not sure, but it might happen. If I do leave, I promise you I will update again as soon as I come back! _**

**_So if you don't see an update for a long time, don't think you won't get another upload, because this fic is surely not abandoned!_**

**_Well, other than that, thanks for reading!_**


	19. Conversation in Flanoir

_**Right, I'm finally back into uploading this story! I'm sorry you all had to wait for so long, but thanks for your patience.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters ot anything else that has to do with the game. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

The group was now arriving in Flanoir. After having formed a pact with Volt, and severed another Mana link, they hoped to sever another one, by forming a pact with Celsius.

-Tomorrow we'll make a pact with Celsius.

Genis stated.

-Why not do it now?

-Because night is falling and because we are all exhausted, Lloyd.

-Fine, fine... but I'm not so tired. You guys can go to the inn... I'll go for a walk.

-Okay, but if you leave the city, be careful. There are monsters around.

-I know that.

-Then it mean you know at least one thing!

Frowning, as Genis laughed at his outraged look, Lloyd walked to the city's exit with Noishe in tow.

------------------------------------

-Look at all this snow! it's beautiful!

Lloyd looked at his surroundings with admiration.

As Noishe sat, Lloyd scooped some snow and threw it at the Protozoan, whom stood up harshly, whining.

Lloyd burst into laughter as Noishe kept on whining.

-I wish you could see yourself, Noishe! hey... what are you doing?!

Noishe was running toward Lloyd, at full speed.

-Noishe, no! I said NO! OUCH!

In a second, Lloyd found himself on the ground, covered in snow. Noishe had jumped on him.

-Noishe!

Lloyd frowned, brushing the snow out of his hair. But he wasn't ready to leave Noishe alone... or, at least, not without getting a revenge first.

Both Noishe and Lloyd played happily in the snow. By the end of an hour, Lloyd's clothes were wet and he was shivering.

-O, okay. It's cold.. l, let's go back...

As Lloyd walked in direction of the city, Noishe suddenly barked and rushed farther away.

-Noishe! where are you going! come back!... damn... what possessed him?

Curious, Lloyd rushed after Noishe.

The brunet followed the Protozoan during ten minutes, as the latter led him through the snowy plain, up to the path to Celsius' cave.

Even thought the cave was still far, the air was getting colder.

Lloyd was about to order Noishe to come back, when he spotted what Noishe had been after.

Sitting on a frozen log, not so far away, was a man. A man Lloyd knew quite well.

But Kratos seemed quite deep in thoughts, and he didn't notice neither Lloyd nor Noishe until they were both in front of him.

-Lloyd?!

-Hi!

-What do you think you are doing?!

-Hu? well... I'm talking to you.

-I wasn't talking about that! Kratos stood up and looked at his wet and shivering son. -I was wondering what you were doing outside, at night, with a temperature below five degrees, without even a jumper on!

-Um... playing... then I was cold so I decided to go back, but Noishe rushed to here.

-Listen, I... hold on... Kratos' eyes narrowed. -Lloyd... _where_ are your swords?!

-Uh... well... probably... still near the city...

-What are they doing there?! they should be with you! what if an enemy had come?! you would've been killed!

-Well... yeah, but... no one came. Uh... except you, but you're not an enemy, so...

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, smiling uneasily.

That was too much for Kratos.

-Is that all you can say?! The angel was fuming. -Why do I bother trying to keep you safe! after all I told you, the only thing you do is leave your swords behind you in order to PLAY?! and, after that, you rush after Noishe when you have absolutely no idea what it is he smelled?! I could've been an enemy, or a monster! what would you have done in that case, without your sword?!

Lloyd slightly backed away, looking at the irate seraph. Being lectured by Kratos could've been funny, if the angel hadn't been glaring at him like that.

-Well... it was... I mean, Noishe wouldn't have... you know...

Lloyd mumbled, trying to think of something.

-Don't try to think up excuses, young man!

-HU?! young... man? did you just... call me young man?

Realizing what he had done, Kratos slapped himself mentally.

-I... well...

Kratos cleared his throat. He was the one feeling uneasy, now.

Lloyd looked at the angel for a while. Kratos did have a point. Leaving his swords behind hadn't been a good idea. Finally, Lloyd spoke, looking at his feet.

-... I'm sorry.

-What?

-Well... I'm sorry about leaving my swords. I was just happy to play with Noishe and... it was the first time life felt normal, in a long time...

Kratos looked at his son and sighed.

-I understand. But do not do it again, am I clear?

-Yeah.

-Good... let us go back, I do not want you to catch a cold.

-Right!

Patting Noishe, Kratos walked by Lloyd's side until they reached the city.

-Well, I'll leave now. You should...

-Wait! Lloyd cut him off. -Why do you want to leave now? why don't you come with me at the inn? we could talk.

-... Why not...

Noishe barked happily, as Lloyd grinned, and pushed Kratos toward the inn.

-------------------------------

-How are you now?

Kratos handed a cup of hot chocolate to his son, as this one stood up.

Lloyd had been sitting near the chimney, warming his hands.

-I'm warm.

-That's good. I am sorry for talking to you like that.

-That? never mind. You were right, anyway...

Lloyd sat on one of the armchairs, Kratos sat in the other.

-By the way, Kratos...

-What?

-What were you doing there?

-I... I have a litle problem. I don't know where it comes from yet... I went there to try and figure it out... and I was also thinking of coming to see you.

-A problem?

-Never mind. It's all right.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-Um...

Both of them looked at the fire, dancing in the chimney.

A memory from long ago, resurfaced in Kratos's mind.

----------------------------------------

_-Daddy! ook!_

_-What is it, Lloyd?_

_Lloyd pointed at something outside the window. The whole garden had turned white and little silvery dots were falling from the sky._

_Lloyd was excited by the change in the landscape. He had seen snow before, but he had been to small to remember it._

_-That's snow._

_-Smosh?_

_-Snow._

_-Smonw?_

_-Snow._

_-... Hu... sn... sn...snowsh!_

_Lloyd grinned happily._

_-Um... if you want._

_Kratos smiled slightly._

_-...Go see!_

_-Alright. We'll got outside, but only for a minute. I don't want you to catch a cold._

_-Wight!_

_Smiling, Kratos took Lloyd outside, but only after making sure he had his jumper, coat, scarf and gloves on._

_-Ooooh!_

_Lloyd took a handful of snow and threw it in the air, laughing as it fell back on him._

_-Cold!_

_-Yes, it is, isn't it?_

_Kratos knelt by his son's side and brushed the snow out of the toddler's brown hair._

_-Daddy?_

_Lloyd asked, looking around him._

_-What?_

_-Where are flower?_

_-They... sleep for now._

_-Sleep?_

_-Yes. This is winter. It's the season in which the trees, flowers and some animals sleep. Until spring comes back again._

_-Spring... gone?_

_-Um... I suppose you could say that. Yes, spring is gone._

_-Where?_

_-What?! Kratos laughed slightly. -Nowhere... it just disappeared for now._

_-... Um..._

_Lloyd looked around him again, then walked farther on his right._

_-What are you doing?_

_Kratos asked, as Lloyd knelt on the snow and started digging._

_-Earch!_

_-Earch... search?! you're looking for spring?!_

_-Ye!_

_Grinning, Lloyd turned to face his father, whom laughed happily._

_-You won't find it, Lloyd._

_-No?_

_-No. Spring will return on his own, when the time will be right._

_-Oooh... no flower now?_

_-Not now. But soon they will be here again._

_Kratos added, seeing his son's sad expression._

_-When?_

_-Soon. You'll see._

_-... No!_

_-What?_

_A determined expression on his face, Lloyd had kept on digging a little here and there, under Kratos' amused stare._

_In the end, Lloyd laughed and shouted happily. He had found an old dead leaf._

_-Spring!_

_Lloyd announced, proudly, looking at his father and holding the leaf high so he could see it._

_Kratos laughed, and lifted his giggling son._

_-This does comes from last spring. _

_-Ye! found spring!_

_-I guess you can say that, but... _

_-Now spring come?_

_Lloyd cut his father off._

_-Soon it will. Soon we'll see the earth flourish again._

_-Why not now?_

_Lloyd pouted, looking at his leaf._

_-Because everything must get rest sometime. Even nature. Now it sleeps, and soon it will awaken and return, even more beautiful than it was before. _

_-... We wait?_

_-We can wait. But, while we do, how about returning home and have a nice warm chocolate?_

_-Ye! and then play!_

_-Right, we will!_

_Still laughing Kratos went back home with Lloyd. Even thought Lloyd was still a bit sad about spring being gone, he had begun to like winter as well._

_He had kept the leaf until the next spring, and had often showed it proudly to his parents. _

_After all, he had found a little bit of spring, even if it was an old one._

_-------------------------------_

-This place is constantly in winter.

-What?!

Kratos raised his head, as Lloyd's words brought him back to reality.

-I was just thinking about how they never get any seasons, except winter.

-Just like Triet is trapped in an eternal summer.

-True... it's strange... don't these places ever get spring?

-You like spring.

-Yeah! it's my favorite season! winter, summer and autumn are cool but... I don't know... it always made me happy to see the flowers blossom, the trees turn green again...

Kratos smiled.

-You know... it's as if we were kinda looking for spring.

-What do you mean?

-The worlds. They are not as they should be... they're trapped in darkness. But we are looking for a way to bring light again, and make them blossom... it's funny. Like if Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were awaiting spring, and that we were trying to find it and bring it to them...

Lloyd raised his head and looked at Kratos.

-Um... that was a stupid thing to say, wasn't it?!

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

-Not quite. I think you are right. And I know that if anyone can find spring, it is you.

-R, really? you think so? I...

Lloyd looked at Kratos again. The angel was smiling. Something in this smile made Lloyd happy beyond word.

All of Kratos' trust and affection toward him was shown in this simple smile.

-Thank you, Kratos.

-I should be the one thank you, Lloyd.

After looking at each other for a while, both of them laughed happily.

For a moment, they forgot about their situations and became oblivious to the dangers around them.

They were just together, sharing a great conversation.

It lasted until Lloyd finally fell asleep. Kratos put him in his bed and left. His heart was lighter than it has been during all this time he was away from his son.

-You bring spring everywhere you go, my son.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Fluuuufff! these kind of stories are all I live for! I hope you liked it! I just loved writing the part of Lloyd's childhood!_**

**_Well, thanks for reading!_**


	20. Never alone

_**Okay, that chapter's one of the longest I ever wrote on this story! I hope you will fin it good! I'm sorry I cannot answer each of my reviewers but I don't have much time. So thank you all for your reviews on the last chapters, I'm glad you all waited for me!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Lloyd was walking on a meadow near Altessa's house. It was nearly midnight, but he didn't seem to be able to sleep.

Every time he tried to rest, his worry for Colette woke him up.

She was sick and they had no idea what to do to cure her. Even Altessa was powerless. He indeed knew what it was, but had no idea of how to cure it.

-If only Kratos was here...

Lloyd mumbled. He needed Kratos now. He was worried and needed to speak to him. But how could he contact the angel?

Lloyd had never bothered wondering how to contact Kratos, since this one seemed to be coming naturally whenever Lloyd was in need.

But this time he wasn't coming. Had something happened to him?

Did something terrible happen, that Kratos was now unable to come to him?

Now that he thought of it, Lloyd realized that when they had parted ways, Kratos had seemed worried...

His tiredness finally catching up with him, Lloyd sat under a tree and closed his eyes.

As he fell into slumber, his thoughts took him back to the previous day...

---------------------------------

_-Hurry! we have to form a pact with Luna!_

_-Yes! then things will go better and better!_

_Colette answered Lloyd, and happily stepped on the warp to the seal._

_Presea followed Colette and Lloyd was soon the only one left behind._

_-Once we'll have a pact we'll..._

_-Lloyd!_

_Lloyd was interrupted by Kratos' shout._

_-Kratos?!_

_-Lloyd, listen!_

_-It's great you're here! we're about to form the next pact! with that the worlds should stop vying for each other's mana!_

_-No!_

_-What?_

_Lloyd looked at Kratos, baffled. The angel was looking utterly worried._

_-Do you remember, when I saw you in Flanoir? I told you I had a problem..._

_-Yeah..._

_-It was the pacts. I knew someone was forming pacts with the spirits, but I didn't knew who. I was there to try and figure it out!_

_-What for?_

_Kratos was about to speak further, but a ball of lightning flew past him. Surprised, Kratos slightly backed away and turned his head._

_-Yuan!_

_-Kratos! don't get in the way!_

_Yuan was standing a few paces away, holding out his hand, menacingly._

_Without answering Yuan, Kratos reported his attention on Lloyd._

_-Listen to me, Lloyd. If you form a pact with Luna, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!_

_-Yeah! but that's good!_

_-No, it's not! what you're hoping for is not what will happen if you brake the Seed's protection!_

_-What do you mean?_

_Lloyd was even more baffled. With every word he spoke, Kratos looked even more panicked._

_-I mean that..._

_But Kratos didn't get a chance to finish his phrase. Yuan sent him a red mana ball and Kratos was thrown against the wall, harshly, before falling on the ground._

_-Kratos!_

_Lloyd ran to Kratos, but Yuan stood in the way._

_-Leave him. He's okay, it was only a spell designed to stun._

_-He was about to say something!_

_Lloyd was getting angry._

_-Never mind that. Just go or we'll lose a perfect opportunity!_

_-But..._

_Lloyd looked at Kratos. The angel had been looking serious..._

_-Go now!_

_Yuan commanded._

_-But he said..._

_-Never mind what he said! just go!_

_Rapidly, Yuan pushed Lloyd on the warp pad._

_As the brunet reached the seal, it was too late to stop. The battle had already begun._

_-Finally! Genis called to Lloyd, dodging a spell Luna had thrown at him. -What took you so long?! hurry and help us!_

_-But... Kratos said..._

_-Kratos?! what's he doing in this?! just help already!_

_-O... okay..._

_Still unsure of what he was doing, Lloyd rushed to help his friends. After a heated battle, they finally subdued the Summon Spirit of Light and a pact was formed._

_-You did it!_

_Yuan walked to them._

_-Where is Kratos?!_

_Lloyd turned around and looked at Yuan, angrily._

_-He's still down there... why is so important for you..._

_But Yuan was interrupted, as an earthquake shook the tower._

_-What's going on?!_

_Genis shouted._

_-Look at that!_

_Sheena pointed at a spot, in the distance._

_High roots were growing, destroying everything that stood in their way._

_It hadn't lasted long, but by the time it was over, nearly everything in Palmacosta had been destroyed. There was no counting the lives that had surely been lost, and no way to tell for sure how many people had survived._

_The Seed had germinated but not as they had hoped it would._

_-Wh... what's that?!_

_Lloyd stared, awe-struck._

_-Is that... the Giant Kharlan Tree_

_Genis' expression mirrored Lloyd's perfectly._

_-Martel?!_

_Yuan looked bewildered._

_-Martel? Raine looked at Yuan. -That woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?_

_-Why would Martel reappear in that giant, grotesque tree?_

_Yuan didn't bother answering Raine and kept on staring at the tree._

_-I was afraid this would happen._

_A voice came from behind them._

_-Kratos! Lloyd was relieved and managed to smile, but the scene in the distance clearly showed that this was no time for happy reunions.- What do you mean?_

_-Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control._

_-Out of..._

_No! Yuan burst out, cutting Lloyd off. -The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!_

_-That was only half of it._

_-What do you mean?_

_Lloyd asked again._

_-The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasil. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds. Now, the Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another. It is a miracle that this delicate balance held up for even this long._

_-Wait! so the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds?!_

_Yuan was bewildered._

_-Honestly, you of all people, should have known about this. And now, because you provided the unstable Great Seed with mana, it germinated in a twisted form and has gone out of control. It's even engulfed Martel._

_-But what will happen if we don't stop it?!_

_Lloyd burst out._

_-If what Kratos says is true, then Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed. And if Sylvrant is destroyed, Tehe'alla will be as well, as both worlds are linked by the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate. And then..._

_-Then... everyone will die._

_Presea finished Yuan's sentence._

_-We have to do something!_

_Genis shouted._

_-Yuan. Regal stared at the blue-haired angel. -How do you plan to rectify the situation?_

_-We can cut the mana flow off and stop the Seed from receiving any more mana._

_-But that won't subdue the Giant Tree. Kratos stated. -The process has already begun._

_-Is the Giant Tree going crazy in Tethe'alla too?_

_-Highly unlikely. Although I imagine they are feeling some effects, such as earthquakes._

_-Why isn't the Tree going crazy in Tethe'alla?_

_Lloyd asked._

_-Because the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are currently active and providing mana._

_-So the Summon Sprits attracted it here?_

_Genis spoke._

_-Yes._

_-So... then couldn't we neutralize the Tree by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?_

_-Whoa, Lloyd! you had an idea! does it mean you weren't just pretending to understand what we were talking about?!_

_-Shut it, Genis! Lloyd glared at his friend, whom smiled slightly. _

_-Even if we decide to do that... how can we do it? we can't get close to that thing the way it is now._

_Sheena spoke, looking at the Tree._

_-The Mana Cannon._

_Yuan stated._

_-The Mana Cannon? that machine Rodyle was building?_

_Presea asked, taking her eyes off the Tree._

_-We were actually manipulating Rodyle into building it. Before the mana links started to disappear, we planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation._

_-So you are suggesting we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon and fire it at the Giant Tree... I suppose there is no better option right now._

_-First we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the Tree. It will be too late if the it grown any larger._

_-Then here's the plan. Yuan, I am going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing. In exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the Tree immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon._

_-..All right_

_As Kratos and Yuan talked further, Lloyd looked at his father. Kratos had been right all along._

_If only he had listened... but after all the times Kratos had been there for him, he hadn't paid attention. He had fought Luna. _

_Was Kratos angry at him for that? worried, Lloyd looked at Kratos._

_The angel was still in a deep conversation with Yuan._

_-What's up, Lloyd?_

_Genis whispered._

_-Oh... nothing... woah!_

_-The earth!_

_Another, smaller earthquake shook the tower again, as Yuan used his communicator to give his men order to stop the mana flow._

_A voice rose from the little box._

_-It's impossible, sir! Forcystus has executed our Iselia ranch infiltration team!_

_-What does that mean?_

_Loyd questioned Yuan._

_-The Iselia ranch is still operational. We had people working undercover there. They were the ones we needed to shut the mana flow off._

_-In other words, we have to infiltrated the place right now and stop the flow._

_-Then I shall go._

_-You? are you suggesting we send you, our enemy, to do this by yourself?_

_It hurt Lloyd to hear that, but Kratos didn't seem to be paying Regal any attention._

_In fact, Lloyd wasn't even sure Kratos had heard Regal's words. The angel seemed deep in thoughts._

_-I'll send some of my men._

_-No. Yuan's statement had made Kratos react.-There are too many things we need the Renegades to do, already. You don't have enough troops to cover everything._

_Regal seemed about to speak again, but Lloyd noticed and spoke before him._

_-I can go with Kratos!_

_-What are you saying?! we have to head for the Mana Cannon!_

_-You and the Renegades can take care of that. Kratos and the rest of us can infiltrate to Iselia Ranch. You'll fire the Mana Cannon when we'll give you the word._

_-Yes, but... why would you want to go there, all of the sudden?_

_-Is it about Chocolat?_

_Lloyd slightly jolted and looked at Kratos. He had guessed right. Chocolat was one of the reasons why he wanted to go to the Iselia ranch._

_Kratos had remembered..._

_-That's right! Colette spoke, smiling. -Chocolat is held at the Iselia ranch. Lloyd you remembered your promise!_

_-Yeah._

_-All right. We'll leave it to you then. Yuan spoke. -Don't let us down._

_-Let's go!_

_Lloyd ran back to the warp pad happily. Kratos was back in the group. Even if it was under terrible circumstances and only for a short time, he was back. Finally back._

_They had flown on the Rehairds to Iselia and infiltrated the Ranch. Finally, his promise of rescuing Chocolat had been fulfilled. _

_Although fighting Forcystus had somehow been hard, they had managed to defeat him._

_During their whole fight, Lloyd had looked at Kratos, as if wondering he was truly there. He had waited for so long to fight alongside the angel again..._

--------------------------------------

Lloyd shifted but the tree trunk was thin and he fell down. Rubbing his head, he realized he had fallen asleep, leaning on the tree.

A cold wind blew, and he shivered. Thinking back on his dream made him both happy an sad.

Yes, they had rescued the ranch's captives, defeated Forcystus and subdued the Tree... but they had discovered that Colette was threatened and Kratos had left again.

Getting up, Lloyd thought of the conversation he had had with Kratos, while they had been flying to Iselia.

---------------------------

_Lloyd had insisted that Kratos would ride on his Rehaird and they were now heading toward Iselia._

_But Lloyd was worried. The angel had been silent ever since they had begun flying._

_After glancing at Kratos once again, Lloyd took a deep breath and spoke._

_-Kratos?_

_-What is it?_

_-Um... are you angry at me?_

_-Why would I be?_

_-Because... I did fight Luna..._

_-Lloyd..._

_-If I had known about what it would do, I wouldn't have done it! Lloyd cut Kratos off. -I'm sorry... I... didn't stay with you... I wanted to and then Yuan pushed me and Genis needed help and..._

_-Lloyd, I understand. But now is not the time for this. We have to stop the mana flow._

_-See? you're angry at me._

_Lloyd spoke, sadly._

_-I am not angry._

_-Then why are you speaking to me so coldly?_

_-I... have many things in mind. Sorry. Kratos smiled slightly. -I am happy to see you._

_-Ah! that's better! you almost got a zero on kindness test!_

_Lloyd grinned._

_-Lloyd..._

_Kratos frowned._

_-Okay, okay... but I'm so happy you're here! Lloyd's grin grew wider. -I don't care what the others say... I'm glad you're back!_

_-I won't be staying for long. Once this is done, I will return to Cruxis._

_-But... Lloyd's smile slowly faded as he tightened his grip on the Rehaird. -... Never mind. I promised you I wouldn't ask you to stay or come back, did I?_

_Lloyd felt his happiness drown. He had been fearing the Kratos wouldn't stay._

_-Please don't be sad._

_-I said I wouldn't ask you to stay or come back... but being happy when you leave was not part of the promise._

_-I haven't left yet. I just arrived. And I will come back when the time is right. I told you I didn't want to brake that promise._

_-Yeah... but the situation's complicated! because I like to see you, when you come, but I don't want this to go on forever! I want us to be on the same side again!_

_-We are._

_-But I want us to be on the same side, out on the open. Just like when the journey began!_

_-Someday we will._

_-Yeah... the funniest thing is that, even thought you're away... you always showed up when I needed you... it's thanks to you that I made it all the way._

_-I am glad to hear that I have helped you._

_Kratos smiled._

_-Well... even if you're not here for long... welcome back._

_Kratos stared at Lloyd. These words made him happier than he could say. But they also showed Lloyd's sadness toward his absence._

_-I know all of this is hard for you, Lloyd, but you're handling it very well._

_-You think so?_

_-Definitely. I am really proud of the progresses you've made._

_-Thanks! Lloyd's face brightened. -I try to stick up to what you taught me!_

_-And you are doing it well._

_-... It's kinda weird._

_-What is?_

_-Every time you leave it's hard. But when you come back it only takes a few moments before I feel as if we had never parted ways._

_-We never truly part ways, Lloyd._

_-Because our hearts bond us?_

_-You remember that phrase?_

_-Why wouldn't I? _

_-No reason._

_-You're weird sometimes._

_-I know._

_Kratos sighed dramatically and Lloyd laughed._

_-Thanks... I feel good now... thanks for everything. I'm glad you're here._

_If Kratos had been able to see Lloyd's face, he would've seen an expression of joy on his son's face._

_Yet, even thought he couldn't see it, Kratos felt it and placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder._

_-I am glad to be here, too._

_Lloyd smiled._

_With this simple phrase, Kratos showed everything he was feeling and Lloyd realized that Kratos' happiness matched his. _

_------------------------------------_

Lloyd smiled, thinking back on that conversation. But things had ended up badly...

-Lloyd.

-Hey!

Lloyd jolted and turned around with a start.

Kratos was standing behind him.

-I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

-I... I wasn't scared! Lloyd spoke, catching his breath.-I was just... um... surprised.

-Right...

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

-... Next time, why don't you do like everyone else and knock on the door or show your presence before being, like, three centimeters away from me?

-Why would I do that?

-Because that's what civilized people do! they don't fly trough the window or jump out of nowhere.

Lloyd pouted, as his heart seemed to calm down. Kratos smiled. Lloyd resembled Anna a lot, when he did that.

-I'll try. Now, have you done what I told you?

-About looking in the records of the Kharlan War?

-Yes.

-No yet. After you left, when we were done with Forcystus' ranch, we went to Iselia and then we came here to see if Altessa could do something. But he can't, so we'll look for those document tomorrow.

-Fine. Judging by what I saw of Colette's arm, you still have enough time before you to search for and make the remedy.

-You know that remedy?

-I once did, but now... I'm afraid I don't recall it completely. But you'll find all you need in the documents I told you about.

-Where are they exactly?

-In Syback. There's an archive building there. You should find all you'll need once you'll be there. But you'd better keep the unicorn's words in mind, as well.

-... You sure know a lot... how come you know of that remedy?

-That's another story.

-Meh. Back to that old line, I see.

Kratos smiled.

-How many stories do you have to tell, Kratos?

-Many, many stories.

-And if I asked to hear them?

-Not now.

-I knew you would say that...

Lloyd yawned.

-You should get to bed now.

-Can't we talk a bit more?

-Ten minutes.

-Sheesh... that's not much.

-We will have other occasions.

-Um...

Lloyd sat under the tree and was soon joined by Kratos.

-I watched you fight, in the ranch... have you been training everyday?

-Yeah! um... well... not everyday, but we went through many battles so I had loads of training.

-I thought as much. You have greatly improved.

-You think so?

-I thought we had already gone over the whole, "you think so?" problem.

Understanding, Lloyd smiled sheepishly.

-Sorry.

-It's all right.

-But... you probably didn't came here just to tell me this?

-Actually, I felt you needed me... maybe I have been wrong. You seem to be fine as it is.

-I'm okay... but I was worried and I wanted to talk to you... I've been wanting to talk to you over the whole day.

-I had much things to do. What did you wanted to speak to me about?

-I was wondering how much time we had left until Colette... but you already answered. You said we still have time, right?

-Indeed. But it would be best to hurry, anyway.

-I will. Thanks for coming, by the way.

-I will always be here.

-... I'm glad...

Lloyd yawned again, rubbing his eyes. Kratos smiled happily.

-I suppose that ten minutes were more than you could stand. You should go to sleep now.

-Yeah... guess you're right...

Yawning again, Lloyd stood up, and so did Kratos.

-One more thing before you go, Lloyd.

-What is it?

- It would be better if you did not walk out at night like this.

-... Why not?

-Because an enemy can come to you anytime. And if you are alone, you may not be able to defeat them, if there are more than one.

-It sound wise... but you'll always be there, so I'm never alone, remember?

Winking happily at Kratos, Lloyd ran back to Altessa's house without adding another word.

-Never alone...

Kratos smiled as he watched Lloyd vanish in between the trees an bushes.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_There! many events told in this chapter, I know, but I hope you all liked it! _**

**_I'll upload the next one as soon as possible!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	21. Still a hero

_**Hi! I'm finally back! I've got many chapters written, but I just can't seem to get any Internet time! I would like to thank all of you for your kind reviews, I'm really glad you like that story so much. I'll keep going, but I'm getting close to the last chapter, though! yet, there are still quite a few to go through before that so, don't worry, you'll have plenty to read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Lloyd was lying in his bed, his head filled with countless thoughts.

They were in an inn, awaiting for the sun to rise. They would then go to Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvatation. So many things had happened in so little time. Lloyd remembered everything as if he had lived through them all the previous day...

-----------------------------------------

_Finally getting out of the castle with the authorization to enter Heimdall, they had spotted Kratos walking out of the castle as well._

_Curious, Lloyd had decided to catch up with him._

_-Kratos!_

_-Lloyd..._

_-What are you going to use that for?_

_Lloyd stared at the sacred wood._

_-Is that important?_

_-Well... I..._

_Lloyd looked at Kratos, baffled. The angel had spoken rapidly, in a somewhat impatient tone. It had never happened before. _

_-Sacred wood burns several times hotter than normal firewoods._

_Presea pointed out, before Lloyd could speak again._

_-I've red something about it, once, in an old book. It said Sacred wood was used to melt Aionis..._

_-Genis, Aionis is only a fictional ore._

_Raine sighed._

_-So they say._

_Kratos had stated, his face set between boredom and exasperation. He was supposed to be their enemy, but here they were, Genis and Raine arguing over Aionis' existence..._

_-Honestly, what do you need it for?_

_Lloyd insisted, but Kratos shook his head._

_-I have no time for chit chat. Honestly, Lloyd, you should be searching for what you need. I said that there was time, I never said there was infinite time._

_-------------------------------_

Kratos had left with that. He had seemed like someone with a lot on his mind.

Lloyd shifted again and let his thoughts take him to what had happened afterward.

They had hurried to get the materials they needed for the remedy and ended up finding the Zircon. It had taken them more time to reach the forest of Heimdall, due to Sheena's duel with Kuchinawa.

-That was a fight...

Lloyd mumbled, remembering the ninja's heated battle. Luckily it had ended up well, and they had been able to move on.

They had met Kratos again, near Heimdall. He had seemed in a hurry again... he hadn't spoken much either.

The elven elder seemed to have known somethings about him... he had spoken of Martel and the reason for Kratos' presence had seemed to become obvious to him...

But, no matter how much Lloyd had wanted him to speak, the old elf had remained silent and had sent them off rapidly. Yet, as mysterious as Kratos' actions were, the most stunning news was still unknown of Lloyd, at that time.

He remembered the storyteller's words clearly, for having heard them, the previous day.

-----------------------------

_-So you've made it back safely._

_The storyteller spoke, facing them._

_-You knew about the giant plant guarding the Mana Leaf Herb, didn't you?_

_Lloyd asked._

_-Yes, but even if I had told you, your actions would not have changed. I felt a very strong will from you._

_-Of course! it's for our very important friend._

_-Have you lived here for long?_

_Raine asked, cutting Colette off as she was about to speak._

_-Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation. Here I weave various stories into the mana leaf cloth._

_-What kind of stories?_

_-Legends of elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans... the rise and fall of the Balacruf Dynasty. The arrivals of the angels, the Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War... and the story of the hero, Mithos._

_-Hey, hey hey! I thought the hero, Mithos, was taboo in Heimdall!_

_Zelos said._

_-This is not Heimdall. I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall._

_-Just who was the hero, Mithos? Lloyd asked. -We hear his name everywhere we go._

_-True, his name came up in the pacts with the Summon Spirits._

_Colette spoke._

_-And the legend of Mithos is involved in curing Colette's illness, too!_

_Sheena added._

_-Mithos was... born in Heimdall. The storyteller answered them. -He was an outsider who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village._

_-An outsider? does that mean... he was a half-elf?_

_Raine asked._

_-Yes, Mithos was a half-elf. Only one of his companions was human and the the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but overcame that and put an end to the Kharlan war._

_-Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?_

_-It's because he's a half-elf!_

_-No. That's incorrect. It is because Mithos is a fallen hero._

_-A fallen hero? what do you mean?_

_Lloyd asked, looking confused._

_-The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two, were none other than Mithos and his companions, Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall._

_-Yggdrasill of Cruxis is... the hero, Mihtos? and his companions were Martel, Yuan and... Kratos?... that's... impossible!_

_-Kratos is the friend of a hero from four thousand years ago?_

_Colette spoke, as Lloyd looked just as if a lightning bolt had just hit him._

_-Even an elf cannot live that long._

_Regal stated._

_-Angels can use special combat abilities developed during the Kharlan War. One ability uses the body's mana to alter its metabolism and stop the body's internal clock. This allows them to stop aging and become capable of living longer than elves..._

_The conversation went on for a little while, but Lloyd didn't hear what was being said._

_The shock of hearing this truth was becoming to great. There had to be a reason... something..._

_Kratos... was more than what the storyteller said he was. He had shown his wisdom and courage... but he was with Cruxis... no! Lloyd shook his head vigorously. Kratos wasn't with Cruxis. He was with him... he was by his side... he was on the right side..._

_After all, Kratos had helped him so many times. It was Kratos whom always believed in him... Kratos whom had taken care of him... whom had taught him to fight for his ideals..._

_As more and more thoughts invaded his head, Lloyd felt dizzy. Unable to remain in this confined space anymore he rushed outside. The others had caught up with him quite soon and had seemed baffled by his behavior, but he couldn't have cared less. _

_He wanted to know... or to be alone... or to think... in fact he wasn't sure what he wanted. He had felt relieved that none of his companions asked him anything, and had rushed to his room as soon as they had reached the nearest town's inn._

_-----------------------------------_

That's how he had ended up resting in his bed, unable to sleep, with countless questions swirling in his mind.

-I don't get it...

Lloyd shifted again and again. Finally giving up, he rushed outside.He needed to walk. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help him get better.

Completely oblivious to the town around him, Lloyd walked further and further, turning the corners and following the streets without truly noticing. So much that he soon found himself near the city's exit. Stopping for a while, he thought of going back, but his head just wouldn't stop hurting him.

After contemplating the city for a moment, Lloyd took a deep breath and rushed out. He wanted to know, and he would know.

Lloyd walked faster and faster, before running farther in the countryside. When his leg just wouldn't take him any further, Lloyd looked up at the sky, determined.

-Kratos! get down here!

Lloyd shouted, commanding, but nothing happened.

-Look! I don't care if you're playing a chess game or planning an assassination! I want you down here and I mean now!

Lloyd stamped the ground with his foot, harshly.

-I'm sure you can hear me! I want to talk to you!

Lloyd shouted even louder. He felt doubt rise in his heart again, and that pained him more than anything. He wanted Kratos to explain, to give him a reason...

He couldn't care less about what had been done... he wanted to now where things were going.

-Kratos!... I'm... I'm warning you! I'm gonna stay here until you come! and I have no weapon! Lloyd added, as a sudden burst of inspiration came to him. -But you can be sure I won't budge, even if an enemy comes! I'll stay here, for ever if I must... even if I sprout roots!... do you hear me?!

-I hear you. There's no need to shout.

A calm voice came from behind him.

-Aah!

Lloyd jolted and turned around, nearly falling on the ground and clutching his chest, as Kratos calmly folded his wings.

-I thought I told you no to do that!... sheesh...

-I thought you were expecting me to come... since you were shouting at me to do so.

-Um... yeah... well...

Lloyd felt some of his previous self-confidence leave. Of course he had shouted at Kratos to come, of course he had hoped he would... but he hadn't actually been sure Kratos would do so.

-So, you can... hear me?

-I was not in Cruxis. I was nearby, looking for something. If I had been up there, I doubt I would've heard you.

-I thought you angels had a great hearing.

-Great, but it still has its limits.

-Ah...

-So what is it?

-Um... well... here it is.

Barely stopping to breathe, Lloyd told Kratos everything he had heard from the storyteller. He was speaking so fast and breathing so little, that Kratos worried and stopped Lloyd when his face became to red.

-Lloyd, stop!

-Wh... what?

-Breathe.

Kratos was looking very concerned.

-Yeah... o...kay...

Lloyd fell silent and calmed down.

-So that storyteller...

-He spoke of you and Mithos and Yuan and Martel and the worlds! Lloyd cut Kratos off.-And I don't get anything! are you really... are you really...

-I...

-... This is crazy! Lloyd cut his father off again. -I... don't know... I'm... you know... I just... I mean... this is crazy!

-Yes. I...

-It's totally crazy! is that all the truth?! or is it not?! what I am supposed to believe?!

-Listen. Just calm down, alright?

Kratos placed an hand on Lloyd's shoulder and shook him slightly, looking at him kindly.

This simple act made Lloyd slightly calmer. Kratos' presence was always enough to tame his worries. But doubt was still in his heart.

-I... tell me...

-Honestly...

-No! Lloyd frowned, poking Kratos' chest with his finger. -You won't get away with saying "now's not the time" or "that's another story!".

-I was not about to say that.

-Uh? Lloyd looked baffled.-... Then what?

-I was about to ask you... is it really important for you to know?

-... Yes.

-... Very well. But not here. We should...

-No! Lloyd cut Kratos off again and sat on the ground, crossing his arms determinedly.-We're fine here.

Kratos smiled slightly and sat by Lloyd's side.

-As you wish. What do you want to know?

Lloyd felt both happiness and worry mix in his heart. He would know what he wanted to know, but would that be good? or... would it make him hate Kratos? would it separate them? or would it make them closer... able to understand each other better?

Taking a deep breath, Lloyd spoke in a slightly hesitant tone.

-The storyteller spoke of a sword... and of you four stopping the war... but also... he said it was Mithos, Yuan, Martel and you whom had separated the worlds... I want to know what is true...

-... The storyteller has most of the story right. Indeed, I am one of the four ancient heroes.

Lloyd stared at Kratos, his expression thorn between admiration and astonishment.

-So... you're really... over four thousand?

-Yes.

-And to think I though you were still in your twenties or something...

the storyteller said you used some kind of... combat ability developed during the war...

-Yes. That is how I ended up living for so long.

Kratos sighed slightly.

-Then Mithos... is really Yggdrasill?

-Yes.

-But how? you all... stopped the war, and now...

-Martel died.

-Martel died...

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

-Yes. But... when we began our journey... Mithos somehow resembled you.

-Me? how?

-Like you, he was desperately trying to find a way to save the world. We traveled during a long time... it was hard but we managed to put an end to the war.

-How did you do that?

-Mithos' determination, Yuan's support, Martel's words of peace and my strength... we somehow managed. I remember... Kratos smiled happily. -When we finally got the two kings to sign the treaty... we were so happy... we could barely believe it was truly over. Only afterward, when Mithos held the treaty up high, did we finally realized what we had done.

Kratos closed his eyes, beaming and Lloyd couldn't help smile as well.

-You know... we had gone through many hardships to end the war... but we never once regretted it.

-But then Martel died?

-Yes.

-And then your team broke apart... you once said it.

-Indeed. See? you can remember anything, when you want to.

-I see where you're going... but studies are boring.

-Some things never change, I guess.

Kratos smiled.

-I guess... Lloyd smiled, but sadness came to his heart with his next thought. -Yet, you all did split the worlds...

-We did. But at first it wasn't a wrong thing to do.

-What?!

-See... when we first asked for the Eternal Sword, we never thought of using it the way it has been used. With the Giant Tree dying, there was not enough mana left for both worlds at the same time. We split the worlds, thinking it would prevent them from being destroyed. We hoped to balance the little mana left between them... but not as it had been done.

Lloyd smiled. So Kratos had wanted to save everyone... a question suddenly popped up in his mind. They had heard her name everywhere but...

-Who was Martel exactly?

-She was Mithos' sister. She had raised him ever since he was a child... she meant everything to him. When she was killed, Mithos didn't bare the pain and fused her with the Great Seed as soon as the tree died.

-She was his only family...

-Yes.

-... I... can understand, but... it doesn't excuse... Lloyd shook his head. -You said she was killed?

-Yes. Murdered by a group of humans. That... is one of the reasons that led Mithos to what you see now. Before, he had faith in all races. But that humans would kill Martel, when we had gone through so much to save everyone... made him despise them as much as they despised half-elves.

-He wanted revenge...

-But revenge never leads anywhere.

Lloyd paused for a moment. Kratos had already told him that, back when they were traveling together.

_"Do not raise your sword to hurt. Wield your blade for good and never laugh at suffering, even if it's you enemy's."_

-"Do protect the ones you care about, but don't destroy them just for revenge"... Lloyd repeated Kratos' words. -You... when you said that the wish for revenge led one of your former friends to become everything he had once fought against... you were speaking of Mithos, right?

-Yes.

-A never ending circle of suffering... why is Mithos doing all of this? surely, if he stopped the war, he must have known better!

-Perhaps... but this is not only for revenge. It is also a misinterpretation of Martel's last wish.

-What?

-Before dying, Martel asked for one thing... Mithos... feels he is simply making her wish reality.

-What did she wished for?

-A world without discrimination.

-... That's...

Lloyd didn't knew what to say, but Kratos looked genuinely sad.

-Neither Yuan nor I... were able to stop Mithos. We both did try to talk him out of it... but... he was no longer the friend we had known.

-Um... I guess... I never thought of it...

-Thought of what?

-You. For me, Mithos... Yggdrasill, whatever, he's only a cold-blooded murderer, a madman... but for you he must be more than that. Or, at least, he once was more than that.

-True...

Lloyd paused for a moment, before speaking again.

-What was he?

Kratos smiled slightly.

-A dear friend. They all where everything I had.

Lloyd fell silent. A dear friend... Kratos was truly sad about having lost them... here was another side of Kratos. The softer side, constantly mourning over the terrible loses he had suffered of...

It was strange to see just how many things Kratos could be. A mysterious man, a warrior, a teacher, a friend, an angel, a hero... it seemed to Lloyd that, every time he thought he had learned everything there was to learn about Kratos, a stunning new was discovered, a phrase was pronounced... and everything would change once again.

Kratos was silent too, his gaze fixed on the horizon... but here he was not hiding his sadness... yet, most of the time, he did. One would think, just by seeing him, that Kratos fought but was never truly touched by the battles. That what he lived through did not count and that he faced everything coldly... but it was untrue. He hid everything, and that did not meant he was not feeling it.

He had once lost all of his friends, and with them, everything he had ever had... what did he felt, when he had been left with nothing at all? Lloyd could not help but wonder, how would he feel if everything he had were memories? just thoughts on happy moments of the past, knowing they were lost for ever?

Lloyd clutched his sleeve. He had never seen things this way before... but they explained a lot.

-... Did you... fight him? what happened when... he did all of that?

Lloyd looked at Kratos. The angel returned his gaze on him. Lloyd was not sure it was a good thing to have asked it... it would surely bring up bad memories... be he wanted to know the answer.

Kratos remained silent for a few seconds, before answering.

-There was not much I could do, the way things were.

-But you still... did something, right?

-Yes. Or, at least, I tried... until...

-Until?

Kratos sighed sadly.

-Never mind. Listen, you wanted to know what was true.

-Yeah...

-Then what is true is that my promise to you is worth more than anything to me.

-Kratos...

-It is worth to me, as much as you are. I know that many things have been done... not all of them were good... and I am aware that I might not have always taken the right decisions...even now I still doubt some I have taken. But Lloyd, I care about you to much to let you down now.

-I... okay. Lloyd smiled, beaming. -I should've guessed. You... sorry.

-No. Don't be sorry. I understand how you must have felt.

Kratos smiled kindly.

-I know I say that a lot, but... I'm glad you're here.

Lloyd grinned.

-Are you feeling better?

-Yeah. By the way... thanks for your help, with Forcystus and everything.

-That was nothing. Now, you should hurry to get what you need... and rest. You look tired.

-Sure... but...

-Lloyd. Don't let trivial matters trouble you. Remain focused on what you have to do.

-... Okay.

-Good. I'll be off now.

-Um... yeah... I... hope I'll see you soon.

-Surely. Kratos got up. -Just one last thing.

-What?

Lloyd got up as well.

-Don't die Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled slightly.

-I won't.

-Good.

Kratos unfolded his wings and prepared to take off.

-Wait, Kratos!

-What is it?

-Um... you know... of the four ancient heroes... you're the one I always admired the most. I know you made mistakes and all of this, but... for me, you're still a hero. You'll always be.

Lloyd smiled, beaming.

-You're making things hard, Lloyd. How can I possibly fail now?

-Well, working under pressure isn't always bad.

-I guess so.

Kratos laughed slightly.

-Say, when this is all over, will you tell me stories of your journey? I red books, but I'm sure it will be different to hear it from someone who's actually been there.

-I will. I suppose it will be good to relax for a while and tell you some of my best memories.

-Exactly! now we have something more to look forward to!

-I suppose. Now I must leave.

-Okay... bye.

Waving slightly at Kratos, Lloyd turned around and returned to town, soothed.

His hero was still a hero.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Okay, here it is! how did you like it? personally, I had so much fun writing it! I know I said it before, but I just live for that kind of fluff! I mean, Lloyd and Kratos are family!**_

_**Right, thanks for reading! **_


	22. Night at Altessa's

_**Hello everybody! here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Lloyd often thought about his last encounter with Kratos, in the meadow. He ha learned a lot about the angel. He couldn't wait to finally hear the complete tale of the Kharlan War... he would surely be surprised by many things. The books he had red about the four heroes and the Kharlan War were surely good... but they hadn't been written by people whom truly knew about what had happened. It would surely feel different to hear it from someone whom had lived through the whole journey. But what pleased Lloyd most was that he would get to spend so much time with Kratos... that after their actual battle would be over, he would get to know everything he had always wondered about the angel. To know how Kratos had been like, four thousand years ago... even thought that imagining the wise and composed man as a teen had a strange feeling about it. It was really hard to imagine Kratos any different that he was now.

They would build that boat Lloyd had wanted for so long... and they would travel together. Ever since their conversation had ended, Lloyd had been over excited about what was still in store for them.

After finding the last needed materials, they had hurried back to Altessa and the dwarf had crafted the Rune Crest needed to save Colette. He had stood up late, but his tiredness had finally caught up with him, and he had had no choice but to rest. Judging by the noises he had caught before falling asleep, his companions had all left to bed shortly after him.

It was now near one a.m and Lloyd was awoken by a strange sensation.

-Ug! what... what's up! I can't... move...

Lloyd felt his body stiffen and couldn't lift himself. Opening his eyes, he saw the cause of that. Yuan was standing by his bed side, immobilizing him with a spell.

-Do you want to meet your father?

-W, what?

Not even answering Lloyd's question, Yuan seized him by the collar and lifted him to his feet. Swiftly, Lloyd dashed for his swords, but Yuan had already disappeared.

-What was that all about?

Lloyd threw his swords on his bed. What on earth had possessed Yuan?

A clinking noise then caught his attention.

Curious, Lloyd got out of his room, crossed the house and opened the door. The night was clear and peaceful, but the events happening before him weren't.

-Kratos?!

The angel was standing in between many Renegades, with Yuan in front of him. Seeing Kratos in a position of weakness, Lloyd rushed to help him, but was stopped by two swords aimed at his throat, just as it came back to him that he had left his swords back in his room.

As he looked at the auburn-haired angel, Lloyd saw him flinch.

-So. Yuan spoke, a triumphant tone in his voice.- Will you do me the one favor I ask of you, Kratos?

Lloyd couldn't see Yuan's face, but had a clear view of Kratos'. While the auburn-haired man did his best to appear as steady as usual, Lloyd could still guess that Kratos was truly worried.

-Being silent, are you?

Kratos merely stared at Yuan intensely.

-Don't try my patience, Kratos!

As Yuan spoke these words, the two Renegades standing by Lloyd's side approached their swords from his throat, threateningly. A flicker of panic appeared in Kratos' eyes, but vanished as Yuan turned to face him again.

-I am warning you. Yuan took a step toward Kratos. -If you value your son's life at all, release Origin's seal now!

Kratos kept his gaze fixed on Yuan, but didn't answer. His heart was beating faster as he slightly turned his head to look at Lloyd. The brunet's expression was unreadable, as he seemed to be whispering something. Kratos felt his heart brake. It was over... Lloyd would reject him now... why couldn't he seem to take the right decision?! Kratos felt anger rise in his chest. Anger at himself. He had been wrong to hide it... and now he would lose his son because of that. He would lose him once again...

-I was right... I was right...

Lloyd's voice slightly rose, enough for Kratos to hear. The brunet raised his head to look at Kratos. Here it was, the moment he had so wanted to come... and he just couldn't seem to let his joy shine out on the open... the fear of the trap they had both fallen in was to great to let him do that.

Kratos' expression was strange... was he sad? Lloyd felt his fear grow inside of him. Had he been right? had Kratos hid it because he didn't care? was the angel truly bothered he had come to know?

The two swordsmen stared at each other, neither of them knew what to do. To feel so close, and yet so far from each other was painful. Lloyd looked away. He had hoped it would be a happy reunion... that nothing would seem wrong anymore... that everything would be perfect... and here he was, unable to smile, trapped and threatened... and so was his father.

-I guess from your attitude that you're not planning on releasing Origin.

As Yuan gestured slightly toward Lloyd, the two Renegades moved closer to the brunet, whom cursed himself for falling into Yuan's trap so easily. Panic invading his heart, Kratos stared at his son, desperately.

-You changed once you got a family. Yuan stated, noticing Kratos' expression. -Just like that time, fifteen years ago when Anna turned into a monster. You lost your ability to fight back. If she hadn't been together with you, she would've never turned out like this... such an unfortunate woman.

Kratos felt his anger grow deeper in his heart as he glared at Yuan. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on his sword, but he couldn't feel more helpless. There was nothing he could do to help Lloyd... while all he had wanted was for his son to be safe... he kept on throwing him in danger...

-You!

Kratos slightly jolted, surprised by Lloyd's shout. The brunet cast Yuan a deadly glare and rushed toward him. But his swiftness wasn't enough and one of the Renegades hit him from behind.

With a cry of pain, Lloyd fell on the ground.

-Lloyd!

Kratos took a step toward Lloyd, but stopped dead in his tracks. One of the Renegades had been faster than him and was already threatening Lloyd again... preventing the brunet from getting up, and Kratos from coming any closer.

-I suggest you don't move, Kratos.

As Kratos took no notice of Yuan's words and made another move toward his son, one of Yuan's soldiers rushed by Lloyd's side and threatened him again, preventing the brunet from getting up... and Kratos from moving any closer.

-Don't mock my mum!

Lloyd raised his head and glared at Yuan, angrily.

-All I want is for Origin's seal to be broken. Now, Kratos, will you choose the seal over your son's life... or not?

Both Kratos and Lloyd looked at each other. In their positions of weakness, neither of them could hope to get away easily. Yuan had trapped them well.

Still staring at those deep-brown eyes, so similar to his, Lloyd felt his own eyes mist over. They were completely trapped. How could one's happiest moment be filled with so much fear?

-Dad...

Kratos tightened his grip on his sword... but he couldn't seem to move. Even with his angel abilities, he could not hope to get to Lloyd on time. He hated that feeling of being powerless... he had felt in only once in his life... on the night everything had fallen apart... but he couldn't lose Lloyd again... Kratos frowned angrily. All he had wanted was Lloyd to be safe... and it was once again his fault that his son was in danger. Why? why couldn't he keep that promise he had made him, so long ago?

_-----------------------------------_

_-Look, Kratos! _

_Anna burst out, pulling Kratos to her and pointing at Lloyd. The little toddler was trying to get on his feet for the first time._

_-Isn't he adorable!_

_Anna giggled, looking at Lloyd's attempts to get up. Grabbing the sofa, Lloyd pulled himself up, laughing. A wrong move made him fall back on the floor. _

_Worried, both Kratos and Anna moved toward their son, but stopped soon. The little brown haired boy was already trying again. Slowly, Kratos walked to Lloyd and stopped a few paces away from him. Kneeling he smiled with pride. Lloyd laughed and babbled, losing his concentration and falling once more._

_But this time, Kratos didn't move. Holding out his hand in Lloyd's direction he waited for the toddler to get up. It took Lloyd a minute to stop crying. Finally catching sight of Kratos' hand, Lloyd's face brightened. _

_Babbling once again, Lloyd frowned and grabbed the sofa. Anna walked to Kratos and knelt by his side, crying out encouragements. Kratos smiled. She was always so lively... his attention diverted from Lloyd to her during a few seconds. She was so beautiful, so king and caring... so strong..._

_The sound of a bump made him return to reality. Lloyd was getting up once more, staggering on his feet. Kratos smiled. One look at each of them gave him so much happiness. With one smile, they were giving him the joy he hadn't felt during all of these years of constant solitude. He had never loved, he would never love anything or anyone more than he loved them. They were his world, his life... his family._

_Lloyd was staggering more and more. Kratos slightly approached himself, hand still held out. The little boy held out his own small hand toward his father's bigger fingers. Just two steps, one, Kratos felt Lloyd's little palm touch his. Grinning, he lifted him in the air, as Anna applauded cheerfully. Lloyd clapped his hands together, laughing._

_-Daddy!_

_-Yes, Lloyd. Kratos held him close. -I'm so proud of you._

_Lloyd giggled and grabbed one of Anna's finger as she stroked his cheek._

_He had never wished for so much... and here he was, congratulating his son for his first steps. It was almost... it was a dream. A dream he hadn't dared to dream... but that had become a reality nonetheless. All because of her... and of Lloyd._

_-I'll protect you, you'll see. Kratos stroked Lloyd's hair. -I'll always be there to keep you out of harms way... I promise... my son._

_-----------------------------_

The memory faded as fast as it had come. It was once again a broken promise... why wasn't he able to protect his son?

Lloyd was staring at him... he still counted on him...

-... Let him go, Yuan. This... is between me and you!

Kratos frowned and took his eyes off his son's face. Lloyd was obviously as scared as he was.

-So you can speak now? well, I would gladly let him go, if you release the seal!

-Kratos...

Lloyd heard himself mutter.

Surprised, Kratos returned his gaze on Lloyd. The brunet had taken his eyes off him and was looking at the ground, frowning.

-Lloyd... I never meant to put you in such a situation... I'm sorry.

Slowly raising his head, Lloyd looked at his father. Kratos wasn't trying to appear as steady as usual anymore. His face showed his pain and his eyes were filled with regret... the same regret he felt... regret he had never spoken...

-... I...

-I'm running out of patience, Kratos!

Yuan moved to attack Kratos. Only one look at his father's eyes was enough for Lloyd to guess Kratos wouldn't defend himself.

-NO!

With all of his might, Lloyd seized the Renegade's sword. As he grabbed it, the steel blade cut is hand deeply. But Lloyd couldn't care less. Rushing toward a bewildered Yuan, he raised his sword but, before he could hit his target, the angel had teleported away.

-What the?!

Rapidly, Yuan reappeared on Lloyd's right. Lloyd was too surprised to defend himself. He heard a shout from somewhere near him, but his eyes were fixed on Yuan's spell. It was coming toward him.

Was this the end? no, it couldn't end like that... not now... not here...

-Lloyd!

-Ah!

Lloyd, breathing fast, watched as Kratos shielded him. Kratos staggered on his feet.

-Are you alright?... good.

With one last look at Lloyd, Kratos collapsed.

-Kratos!

Lloyd knelt by his father's side. His heart was beating so fast it was almost painful.

-Kratos!

Lloyd called to his father again, shaking him. But the angel didn't wake. It couldn't be... Lloyd felt tear in his eyes. Kratos couldn't be dead...

-So... it was you making all that noise.

-Mithos?

Lloyd turned around and looked at the blond half-elf.

-Yggdrasill?! what on earth...

-Yggdrasill?!

Lloyd repeated, incredulously. Things were happening so fast... as if his worlds was suddenly spinning upside down.

-Yuan... did you truly think I didn't notice what was going on?

As the Renegades dashed toward him, Mithos knocked them down easily. With the same swiftness, he shot a spell at Yuan, whom was thrown backward.

Instinctively, Lloyd clutched his father's hand, and relief struck his heart. It was still warm, still filled with life... a smile spread across his face.

-Hard to believe those filthy Renegades were actually led by you. Mithos spoke, threateningly, walking to Yuan. -If it weren't for my sister's wish to spare your life... I'd kill you right now.

-So it was you all along!

Lloyd's happiness replaced by anger, he snapped at Mithos, clutching his father's hand tighter.

-Yes, it was me all along. Surprised?

Mithos answered, his face showing as much disgust as Lloyd's.

-We welcomed you as our friend!

-And you wre wrong.

Taking his eyes of Mithos, Lloyd stared at his father. His eyes were still closed... but at least he was alive. Yet, what could he do? Unable to decide, Lloyd kept on clutching Kratos' hand.

-What is going on?!

Altessa, Tabatha, Genis and Presea ran out of the house and stopped, bewildered by the scene before them.

-Mithos... Genis looked around him. -So it was true...

-What was true? that you shouldn't have trusted me? good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either.

Mithos attacked Presea but, like Kratos had shielded Lloyd from Yuan's attack, Altessa jumped in front of her and was hurt in her place.

-How could you do that?!

Genis stared at Mithos, sadness visible in his eyes.

-MITHOS SAVED ME.

Tabatha spoke, angering Mithos even more. With one hand, he cast a spell to her. Tabatha was thrown backward, and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

-Mithos! stop! how can you do that to Tabatha and Altessa! they're your friends!

Genis pleaded.

-Tabatha... that doll is nothing but a worthless failed vessel! she couldn't accept my sister's soul! just looking at her makes me sick!

-But...

-Enough of this! now... Kratos.

Mithos turned his head in Kratos and Lloyd's direction.

-Don't even think about it!

Lloyd shouted, throwing his arm around Kratos' shoulders.

-So you want to protect your daddy? how nice. Mithos smirked. -Perhaps you have forgotten who he is? and that he betrayed you? you never meant anything to him. Yet, why would a worthless inferior being like you, mean anything to anyone?

-Bastard! I haven't forgotten, but you coudn't understand, even if I explained you why I trust him! ... I'll make sure you won't hurt anybody, anymore!

Shaking with anger, Lloyd let go of Kratos and rushed toward Mithos, sword drawn. Why was he doing that, he wasn't sure. To save the worlds? to help his friends?... to protect Kratos? probably for all of these reasons. The will of protecting, but most of all... it was the fear that Kratos would be taken away that gave him so much strength right now. _Do protect the ones you care about..._ that's exactly what he wanted to do.

-Hurg!

Mithos, wounded, fell on the ground. Lloyd lifted his sword, but...

-Lloyd, stop!

Genis pleaded, rushing to stand between Lloyd and Mithos.

-What are you doing?!

-Lloyd, you're both my friends!

Looking at Genis incredulously, Lloyd opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Pronyma had appeared by her leader's side.

-Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angels.

Standing up, Mithos frowned and called upon his powers. A white light wrapped and a few seconds later, surrounded by feathers, the man they had met in the Tower of Salvation appeared.

-Alright. Let's go.

Mithos advanced toward Kratos again.

-No way! you...

But Lloyd was cut off. Pain struck his chest, as he was thrown backward by one of Pronyma's spells.

-Lloyd!

Genis called to his friend, as this one hit the ground harshly. He had trouble breathing... pain ran trough every one of his muscles. He couldn't get up... he couldn't get up and he would lose Kratos because of that...

His father was lifted into the air by Mithos, the light appeared again and the both of them had vanished. Lloyd's vision blurred. It coudn't be...

-Kra.. tos.. no...

It seemed to him that he could hear Genis call to him, but he fell into unconsciousness before the silver-haired half-elf could reach him.

His last though was on Kratos. He hoped it wasn't too late...

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Right! this chapter will end here! yeah, I'm evil... (guess I'm lucky glares don't kill... otherwise I would have been long dead!) I hoped you liked it. It was a bit hard to make that part, seeing how I got them so close before... but they couldn't just talk freely to each other while threatened by Yuan. **_

_**I stared these as oneshots, but you probably all noticed that it became more of a story, in the early chapters. So here is one that must be put in two parts... and the next one will be my version of the Flanoir conversation! (it's my favorite part of the game, actually). **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	23. Dad

_**Awww! here it is! that's the longest chapter I've ever written on this story, and I can finally upload it! I've been waiting for ages!! I hope you'll like it as much as I do! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

-I hope they'll be back soon...

Some of the group members had left with the doctor to see Altessa. Those whom had remained behind had gone to the inn and Lloyd was left alone in the doctor's house. The deep cut on his chest had been cured by Raine, but his pain hadn't left. Sighing, he sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

_-_Kratos...

Worry invaded his heart as he thought of the way they had been separated. What had happened to Kratos? would he ever see the angel again?

Raising his head, Lloyd looked at the window. Snow was gently falling, shining in the moonlight, like little drops of silver. It was getting cold. Standing, Lloyd grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He flinched when his cut hand closed itself on the cloak. He had forgotten to ask Raine to cure it... shrugging, Lloyd looked at the fire. It was joyfully dancing in the chimney. As he stared at the flames, his thoughts wandered on Kratos again. Ever since he had awaken, he had been worried for his father's well-being.

What if Kratos had been hurt... or worse? what if he could never tell him... what if...

Unable to go any further in his thinking, Lloyd closed his eyes. Many things had been done wrongly... but he didn't wanted to lose Kratos. He had already lost his mother... now Kratos was everything he had left, he couldn't lose him...

Sitting on the floor, Lloyd clutched his cloak tighter.

-You said you would come back... you promised... don't die...

All of this was his fault too... but what if he could never tell Kratos? all of these times he could have spoken, all of these times he had kept quiet...

Lloyd got up. Being inactive was getting on his nerves. Sitting there, feeling worried, was unbearable. Trying, in vain, to tame his anxiety, he rapidly got out of the house. The city was as beautiful as ever. It wasn't the first time he had been here... he had spoken with Kratos last time...

Lloyd walked slowly, listening to the snow's sweet sound as he walked on it. It was a peaceful... but what would truly make him peaceful now, would be to hear his father's voice... to know the angel was safe and sound. He had never felt so powerless. After all the times Kratos had helped him... he hadn't been able to save his father when this one had needed his help. It was a terrible feeling... had Kratos felt like that, when he had been unable to save him and Anna?... sighing slightly, Lloyd leaned on the balcony's edge. He had walked to it without truly noticing. There were so many things he wanted to know... about Kratos, about his mother, about his own life...

Many memories of different conversation he had had with Kratos came back to him. Like in Triet...

-_You have a star's name... must be cool!_

Kratos had seemed sad...

-Surely because he hadn't been able to let out that it was also my name... Lloyd Aurion...

Lloyd couldn't help smiling. That was his name... but had never dared to say it...

_-If I can help you get stronger and give you what you need to make your way into the world, then I am more than pleased._

He had meant that phrase, Lloyd had never doubted it. And Kratos had always been there for him... so why hadn't he been able to help Kratos? a snowflake landed on his nose, as the words Kratos had once spoken in Ozette came back to him...

_-You helped me so much. This is the reason I want to do all I can to protect you._

Lloyd sighed. Had he truly helped his father that much? because of him, he had been wounded and taken back to Cruxis. If only Kratos was here...

-Lloyd.

-AH!

Jolting, Lloyd turned around. Kratos was standing a few paces away from him, with Noishe by his side. It was perhaps just an impression, but Lloyd felt as if Noishe was happy. Happy that the two of them were finally reunited? As he tightened his grip on the balcony's edge. Lloyd flinched once more, his cut was hurting him.

Kratos hesitated, but spoke nonetheless.

-Are you... all right?

-I... um... yeah. Lloyd stared at Kratos uneasily for a while, until the realisation on what was going on before him struck him. -You're okay!

Lloyd grinned, beaming. Kratos nodded and walked by his son's side. Lloyd felt worried again. Kratos didn't seem happy... was the angel angry about him knowing? Lloyd felt his smile fade away as he stared at his father silently. Neither of them spoke during a few minutes, until Kratos finally broke the silence.

-I am sorry.

-Sorry...

Lloyd stared at his father. He was looking broken...

-I never meant for you to learn of it that way. I never... wanted you to suffer because of it.

Kratos turned to look at Lloyd.

-You think I suffer from knowing you're... my father?

-I...

-I don't.

-But I...

-Yeah, you left. Lloyd cut his father off. -But you didn't really wanted to, right? before we reached the Tower... you looked broken. It was because you knew you would have to go?

-Yes. Kratos smiled sadly. -The thought of being apart from you... was painful. I... regret my attitude. But all I wanted was to keep you safe...

-Why would knowing who you are be dangerous for me?

-I thought that if I told about me... about who I am... you would try to help me...

-Of course! but... Lloyd looked at his father sadly. -You wouldn't have liked it?

-Lloyd... of course I would have liked it. But I was afraid that you would be hurt or worse, if you were to get close to me. I... Kratos sighed. -I lost every person that was important to me... I didn't wanted to be a threat to you too. But, also...

-Also?

-Meeting you, finding you again... was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. When I lost you... I hoped every night, I wished I would get to see you again someday.

-And we did meet again.

-Yes... but, to be honest... I was afraid to lose you.

-To... lose me...

Lloyd repeated, as understanding struck him. That day, back when they had been travelling together, Kratos had said...

-If I had told you what truly happened, that night...

-No! Lloyd shook his head. -I couldn't hate you for that! I wouldn't have rejected you! you... you did your best.

-But it was not enough.

Kratos looked away. His heart was braking. He had tried to run away from all of these feelings for so long... but he could no longer hide them. They were all bursting within him... crushing against his heart, like waves on the shore.

Lloyd noticed his father's sorrowful face and smiled kindly. Kratos had found the words to cheer him up for such a long time... now he had to help him.

-Maybe it wasn't enough... but still... it made you suffer, you blamed yourself for not being able to protect mum... and me. We meant the world to you... why did you think I would hate you, when you loved us so much?

-... Perhaps because I hate myself so much for what happened. Kratos looked at Lloyd, sadly. -I have been wrong to hide the truth. All I can say is that I thought I was doing for the best. I had sworn to myself that, once this would all be over... I would put aside my fear of losing you and tell you everything. But... it didn't go as planned. Lloyd... I understand it was not the best decision but it is the one I took, there is nothing I can do about this now. I am sorry. I... I will not ask you to accept me as your father just yet... but would you give me one more chance of making it up to you?

-You wanted to protect me. After all you lived through, I understand how you felt. What you did was not the best you could have done, but you did it while wanting to keep me alive, so... thank you.

-Lloyd... there's no need to thank me...

-Of course there is! Lloyd grinned. -It is through your support alone that I made it all the way to here. You taught me all these things and trained me... you don't have anything to make up for.

-Son... Kratos walked to Lloyd and hugged him. To find that Lloyd still let him do that made his smile grow. -I wish I could have told you sooner. I have not been much of a father all of this time... but I swear that from now on you will be able to count on me.

-You really don't listen to me, do you?

Lloyd laughed happily.

-What do you mean?

-You've been a father to me all along! I mean... Lloyd pulled apart from Kratos and stared at him, looking both happy and nervous. -You know what's so stupid about this?

Kratos remained quiet and stared at his son.

-I knew! Lloyd burst out after a few instants of silence. -I knew who you were! but I... I was afraid you didn't loved me!

-What?!

-Yeah... sometimes I thought of telling you, but then I thought that you hadn't said anything and I wondered... well, I thought it was maybe because you were pleased to have me as a friend but not as a son. I was afraid you would reject me. Lloyd looked at his feet. -Keeping quiet was painful... but to be reject would've hurt me even more because you meant so much to me... so I didn't say anything.

-Lloyd...

Kratos stared at his son in shock.

-I... I did the same mistake you did... don't you find it fun?

Lloyd laughed nervously.

-You... knew... how?

Lloyd held back a laugh, seeing his father's expression and spoke as calmly as he could.

-It was before we left for the Tower of Salvation... you said we were bond by our hears...

-Yes...

-Well... Lloyd smiled happily. -I don't have many memories of my childhood, but one I have is of my father saying this to me... one night, when we were watching the stars. During all of my life, this phrase had meant everything to me. I never forgot it. When you said it... I thought of things you had said and done before... and I put it all together. You just had to be my dad. You had always felt like one, and I understood it was not just an impression.

-So... all of this time...

Lloyd nodded.

-That was the reason I couldn't bring myself to believe you weren't on my side. We had shared so much... you had always taken care of me... you were my father. There was no way you could be an enemy. But it still wasn't easy because I didn't understood why you were acting the way you did. I... I did doubt of you sometimes... I'm sorry.

-Lloyd... you don't have to be sorry. Kratos placed a hand on his son's shoulders. -I understand. You had all the reasons to doubt. I am ashamed I was the one whom gave you those reasons.

-No, you just...

Kratos shook his head.

-I did what I did, Lloyd. And I have been wrong to do things that way... I know it. I have no excuses... but you still trusted me, after all I did... thank you.

Lloyd looked at his father, beaming.

-I'm happy I did! and... you're worth it, dad.

-Lloyd...

Kratos' eyes brightened as a smile spread across his face. For once, there were no secrets left between them. Nothing but the truth, being finally revealed... how long had he waited for this moment? judging by Lloyd's expression, he too, had been waiting for this. To be reunited as father and son, out on the open.

-I'm glad you came, dad.

Kratos wrapped one of his arms around his son's shoulders.

-I am glad you waited for me.

Lloyd turned his head to look at Kratos. He had waited to hear this for such a long time... a huge smiled spread across his face. He too, was glad to have waited. But his smile faded as his next thought came along.

-It's strange...

Lloyd leaned on the balcony's edge.

-What is?

-Us. We're so close... as if we had never been separated. But we were...

Lloyd flinched once again. He had clenched his fist.

-Are you hurt?

-Oh... just a cut... it's fine.

Kratos shook his head and grabbed Lloyd's hand. Taking off his son's glove, his eyes widened at the sight of the cut.

-How did you...

-When I grabbed the Renegade's sword...

Kratos nodded in understanding and placed his hand over Lloyd's. As the angel muttered his ancient healing formula, Lloyd raised an eyebrow. He had heard it near Syback, but also...

-You... I heard this formula already...

Kratos smiled slightly, as his son's cut healed and vanished.

-Yes... I used to chant it whenever you would hurt yourself, when you were a child.

-I... I kinda remember that. Not clearly, but...

Lloyd stared at his healed hand, before putting on his glove again. Looking away from Kratos, he sighed. This life was before them... so far away... but he would have loved to live it for longer than that. To be with his mother... and to train with Kratos everyday... to hear him chant the formula, lecturing him about his recklessness... that sounded like something Kratos would have done... if nothing had happened...

-What is it, Lloyd?

Kratos stared at his son, worriedly. Lloyd shrugged sadly.

-I was just trying to guess how our life would have been like if... if nothing had happened...

Kratos stared at city below for a few instants before speaking.

-I thought about it myself, a thousand times, Lloyd. But it's no good... all it does and remind us about our separation... and yet, there is nothing we can do about it.

-I know... Lloyd whispered, to himself or to Kratos, he wasn't sure.-But I wish... we could go back...

Kratos sighed.

-I'm sorry, Lloyd. If only there was something I could do...

Lloyd smiled sadly.

-I know you would, dad...

Both of them remained quiet, looking at the snowflakes' silent ballet as they fell from the sky and landed gracefully on the houses and ground. A woman followed by a toddler walked by and stopped near the merchant. Lloyd stared at them for a while. Surely, he too, had one day bought food with his mother... not once thinking she would come to leave for ever...

-What... what happened, dad?

Kratos turned to look at Lloyd. He was staring at the ground below, not once daring to look at him in the eye.

-That night?

Lloyd nodded.

-What Kvar said...

-Is true. It was me...

-But surely there's more to the story than that!

Lloyd burst out, frowning.

-Yes... there is.

-Then what?

Kratos kept quiet for a few instants. The woman left with the toddler in tow. Anna used to take Lloyd with her, whenever she would leave the house... she was constantly by his side...

-Dad?

The memory faded as Lloyd's voice reached his ears. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at his son. Lloyd averted his gaze once more... for him too, it had to be hard... but he deserved to know everything. Kratos stood in front of Lloyd, but his gaze was no longer seeing what was before him, as he slowly sunk back into this portion of his life he had never thought would be brought up again. To that time which had begun as the happiest of his life... and ended as the saddest...

-Eighteen years ago, I learned of Mithos' plan to create an Age of Lifeless Beings. That is when I decided to leave Derris-Kharlan to find a way to thwart his plan. However... an idea is not the only thing I found upon reaching Sylvarant. Kratos smiled slightly. -I also met your mother... when I did... I realised my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reunite the worlds. That is when I began searching for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword.

-So you could unite the worlds?

-Yes... but life doesn't always go as planned...

Kratos had let it all out in one whisper. Lloyd raised his head to look at him. His father's sorrowful face was enough to let him guess what he had been through during all of these years... but so many questions had filled his mind...

-How... Lloyd felt his voice was somehow blocked in his throat. Every word was hard to say. -How... was she?

-Your mother... was the kindest person I have ever known. Kratos took a deep breath, a smile gently spreading across his face. -She was graceful and strong... I had never met anyone that knew the value of a life so well.

Lloyd looked at Kratos. It was hard to tell if Kratos was speaking to himself or to Lloyd, but all of his love for Anna was shining in his eyes.

-Your mother... Kratos went on. -Had a way of seeing the beauty of the world... even in the places others believed there was none. As for me... it was her beauty I saw reflected in the world around her. Kratos returned his gaze on Lloyd. -She loved you more than anything, Lloyd... just as I do. I have never been happier, than when I was with you both. The two of you gave my life a meaning.

It was hard for Lloyd to decide if his father's words were hurting him or not. So many things had happened...

-If I made you so happy... then why did you left me down the cliff?

-I didn't! Kratos shook his head in denial. -When I finished fighting Kvar and his men off, I descended the cliff... but all I found were Desian corpses half eaten by monsters. Kratos' eyes saddened. -I thought there was no way... you could still be alive.

It took Lloyd a minute before he could finally ask his father about what he wanted to know.

-What... what happened... how did this happen?

Kratos felt as if his heart was ripped apart. Of all the dreadful memories he had buried deep in his heart... this one was the worst... the one he had hoped, in vain, would never come up again. The one memory that had haunted him for fourteen years...

-Ever since we had met... Anna and I had travelled from place to place, in hopes of eluding the Desians that pursued us. All the way, I managed to protect her... and when you were born, I protected you too... but... we were finally caught near Iselia...

-And mum...

Kratos remained silent. All of his strength seemed to leave him in one... leaving him broken and powerless, just as he had felt, that night... but Lloyd would know the truth. He owed him that much. Taking a deep breath, Kratos went on, his face drowned in sorrow.

-I tried to protect her... but Kvar still had time to remove her exsphere. Lacking a key Crest... the mana in her body went out of control and she... turned into a monster.

Lloyd clenched his fists, tears coming to his eyes.

-I... was unable to do anything... when she turned on you, I couldn't bring myself to move. Noishe, however... saved you.

-Noishe did?

Lloyd looked at the Protozoan, still fighting back his tears. Kratos stroke Noishe's fur, nodding, his eyes still reflecting the sorrow of his heart.

-Both of them were wounded. Anna regained control of herself... momentarily. She... begged me to kill her.

Lloyd shivered, his heart beating faster.

-I couldn't bring myself to do that. Kratos's voice shook. -I watched, helpless, as she transformed again. When she did, she turned on you and I... I... killed her.

Kratos finished his sentence, and leaned on the balcony's edge again, looking broken. Lloyd bit his lip. He had wanted to know what had happened for so long... now he was no longer sure asking had been a good idea. Kratos was looking so distraught... but his own pain was to great to let him ease someone else's. He couldn't hate Kratos... but he had never thought it had happened... like this... that they had all been separated so cruelly. It was something to imagine how things had happen... it was another to know for sure.

Unable to resist, Lloyd cried silently. But not silently enough to fool an angel's ears. Turning around, Kratos walked to his son and hugged him.

-Maybe I should not have told you...

Lloyd shook his head.

-It's not that. I thought... I never thought it had been so horrible... mum...

Lloyd fell silent, looking at his surrounding. Kratos stroke his son's hair again and waited patiently until Lloyd looked at him again.

-Dad... why... Cruxis was responsible... why did you return?

Kratos sighed slightly.

-Losing her, was... unbearable. But to lose you as well, made it all worse... so much worse... everything felt meaningless. I...let my pain guide my actions. I decided that, as long as the worlds would come to be reunited, it made no difference if it was because I had the sword or not. I assume Yuan was right... I lost my ability, or rather my will, to fight back.

Lloyd remained silent during a few minutes, and wiped his tears. So that was it... pain... Kratos' was probably even to the one he was feeling... or maybe worse. He had know her better... he had loved her...

Kratos placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

-I understand how you feel, Lloyd. But, even though we can't change the past... we can still build the future as we wish.

-... What can we do, then?

-Fight. And win.

Lloyd looked away.

-But... what about after that?

-What do you mean?

-... What will we do?

-What do you want to do?

-I want to stay with you.

Kratos smiled.

-Then we will stay together.

Lloyd frowned.

-Maybe we won't.

-What?

-You know what I'm talking about! ... Origin..

-Origin...

-You'll... you'll release him, right?

Lloyd felt both fearful and angry. After hearing all of this... after going through so much with Kratos... he didn't wanted to lose the last part of his family. And yet it was clearly visible in Kratos' eyes. He would do anything to bring the worlds back to what they once were... and what was needed now was Origin's power...

Kratos looked at his son with determination.

-I must do that, Lloyd. You know I must.

-I don't care! we... there must be another way!

-There is none.

-I'm sure there is!

Lloyd snapped, frowning.

-Listen...

-No! now that we're together again... there's no secret left between us... we can be a family once more... and you want to die?! I already lost mum! I don't want to lose you too!

-It is only a risk.

-A big risk! too big...

-The worlds must be reunited. You more than anyone, know about that.

-And what would be the point in living in the new world without you?! you wanted them reunited for so long... you more than anyone should be living in it!

-Listen to me, please...

-No! I won't listen! if you regret what happened... mum's death and our separation... then don't risk your life and stay with me! I don't want us to part ways again... I won't stand it if we do...

-I know...

-Don't you get that I need you?! that I want my dad by my side?! because... what's a son without a father? or a father without a son? we lived through this already...

-I know... and I have no wish of living through it again. But the world needs healing... and we are the only ones whom can do what is needed.

Lloyd looked at his feet. Kratos was right... but it was too hard to accept it. Too hard to deal with the thought that they could once again be taken away from each other... all he wanted was for his father to remain by his side...

-Listen to me, Lloyd. When I first met your mother it gave something to believe in. I worked on finding a way to wield the sword, also because I wanted her to live in a better world. Now... she is gone... but you remain. And I want you to live happily, in a peaceful world. Even if it cost me my life... I want to do this... for the both of you.

-...I... I don't think mum would agree with that! I don't think she would want you to die!

-Not die. Kratos shook his head, smiling. -I will help you, my son, to live without any threat around you. She would be the first one to do everything she can to make this happen.

Loyd frowned.

-I want Mithos to be stopped. I want the worlds to return to their original state... but not at the expense of your life!

-Lloyd. You must understand that all of this also happened because I was unable to prevent it, and because I wasn't strong enough to stop Mithos before now. I must make up for that. If doing so means that I will have to put my life on the line, then I will gladly do it. But... Kratos lifted Lloyd's chin up and looked him. -I love you too much to leave you behind. I have no wish of abandoning my child once more.

-... Really?

Kratos smiled kindly.

-Of course. You are everything I have. And I could never have dreamt of a better son.

Lloyd smiled slightly as Kratos stroke his hair.

-I understand.

-Thank you, Lloyd.

Lloyd sighed slightly. He was feeling better... but he still couldn't believe they would both take such a risk... slowly, he raised his head and looked at the cloudy sky. He would've liked to see the stars... they were always giving him strength whenever he needed it. Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing his son's attention on him.

-Lloyd... what are your plans right now?

-My... plans? Lloyd fell silent and stared at the city for a while. -I... want to go to Derris-Kharlan and help you stop Mithos.

Kratos sighed. He had expected that answer...

-... I see... no matter how much I would want to stay out of this, I am sure that nothing I could say will make you change your mind, right?

-Yeah. I can't tell you not to release Origin... but you can't tell me to stay behind while so many lives are threatened.

-... Yes. I thought as much. Kratos smiled. -You've always been so stubborn...

Lloyd grinned.

-Guess it's family thing.

Kratos laughed slightly.

-I suppose. And speaking of family... Lloyd, I want you to have this.

Kratos held out a pendant to Lloyd.

-Wha... what is it? it's... the pendant you were looking at... that day...

-Yes. This pendant... was my only source of joy during all of these years. Now, I feel that it should be in your possession.

Slowly, Lloyd held out his hand and took the pendant.

-Um... his hand slightly shaking, Lloyd opened it. -It's... is it... it's mum? and you... and that baby is... me?

-Yes.

-Mum...

His heart beating faster, Lloyd looked at the smiling portrait of his parents.

His mother was on the right, her hand on Kratos' arm and her loving gaze upon Lloyd, whom was cradled in his father's arms, smiling. Kratos was looking at him with pride and joy in his eyes.

-She... looks just like in my dreams...

Lloyd smiled broadly. Kratos remained silent, and let his son stare at the picture longer.

-So... that was the picture in it, all the time?

-Yes.

-... Were we... happy? even for so little time... were we?

-Yes. Very much. Kratos wrapped one of his arms around Lloyd's shoulder and looked at the portrait. -The end was... tragic, but the beginning was perfect.

Lloyd closed his eyes, smiling.

-... I... want us to be like that again. You and me... and mum too. I'm sure she's still with us... somehow... through that exsphere... she helps me be strong enough. We'll defeat Mithos... all three of us... together.

Kratos nodded.

-We will, but for now... I will have to leave.

Lloyd opened his eyes and blinked. That was a phrase he hadn't expected.

-Why?

-I must get the Eternal Sword and entrust it to you.

-... I... Lloyd took a deep breath. Kratos had already said it. There was something he wanted to give him... no matter how much he would have liked to tell his father to stay, Lloyd knew it was pointless. Instead, he simply smiled at Kratos. -I understand... but don't forget that I'm not the only one awaiting your return.

Lloyd lifted his hand and the exsphere glittered in the moonlight. Kratos remained silent for a while, then smiled and placed his hand on the exsphere.

-I won't fail either of you, Lloyd. And when I will be back, we will stay together.

-For good this time?

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, grinning. Kratos nodded, beaming.

-I promise.

Lloyd hugged Kratos, tightly.

-I love you, dad... I'm glad you're here.

Kratos was surprised during a few instants, but a smile soon spread on his face, as he hugged Lloyd back.

-I love you too, my son. You have always been my life's pride and joy.

-And mum too.

-Yes, so was she. You are both my world.

Lloyd smiled happily.

-Dad...

-What?

-I know you feel bad about what happened, but... I'm sure mum loves you still.

Kratos remained silent for a while. He loved her still... he would always love her... and his greatest fear had always been that she would despise him, after what had happened... slowly, Kratos placed his fingers on the exsphere. It was so warm...

Lloyd grinned.

-See?

Kratos smiled happily. Lloyd was right. She was still with them, somehow...

-Then I will leave you in your mother's care until I come back... brave spirit.

Kratos smiled, and Lloyd grinned back.

-Okay... but don't be long. We both need you here.

-You are strong, Lloyd. Perhaps even stronger than you think.

With one last look at his son, Kratos left peacefully. Lloyd watched him walk away, until he vanished completely. Kratos would surely fly once he would be away from the city...

A smile spread across his face as he looked at his exsphere. The worlds would be reunited with this last battle... and so would his family.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Yay for the Aurion family! I just couldn't resist putting some Kranna into this! I mean, it's the most beautiful couple of ToS! so, what did you think? I hope it pleased you all!**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading!**_


	24. Happy birthday

_**So! I finally uploaded! it took me sometime to come up with this one, but I hope you will find it worth the wait. It takes place after they defeat Mithos for the first time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

The whole group and -to Lloyd's great pleasure- Kratos, were in a Luin's inn to rest after their battle against Mithos. Lloyd had feared his father would leave again, given the sword was not in his possession but, luckily, Kratos had decided to stay after all. The other team members had neither opposed nor agreed openly.They had all been quite pleased by Pietro's work in rebuilding the city. The new Luin was beautiful, even at night. Sheena and Colette were both eager for the next day to come, so they could visit the town during day time. Kratos had left silently for a walk as soon as they reached the inn. His absence had not been discovered until Lloyd suddenly noticed his father was gone. Lloyd had decided to leave him alone for a while. After having a chat with the others, he had set off to find him. But Kratos was nowhere inside the inn, and Lloyd had to search for him outside.

The city was truly magnificent now. Lloyd walked down the streets looking at everything new. Even the weapon shop had changed. That place was the one he wanted to see first, on the morrow. Lloyd closed his hand on the hilt of one of his two swords and smiled slightly. He was curious to see the weapons in sale, but he would never replace the swords given to him by Kratos. They were too important to him. Lloyd shook his head slightly. He was here to find Kratos... and, obviously, his father was nowhere nearby. Fear struck Lloyd's heart. The only area he had not searched was the fountain... but what if Kratos was not there?

Lloyd scratched his head. Of course he would be there! there was no reason for them to part ways anymore! walking rapidly, Lloyd crossed the wooden bridges and reached the fountain.

-Bingo!

Lloyd grinned. Kratos was sitting on a bench near it. Kratos seemed deep in thoughts. Without letting go of his smile, Lloyd rushed to him, blushing in embarrassment as he saw the statue of himself again. Why on earth was that thing here, where everyone could see?

-I've been looking all over for you!

Kratos raised his head to look at Lloyd. He seemed slightly surprised. Lloyd grinned even more. He had managed to surprise him, after all the time Kratos had scared him by appearing suddenly!

-Really?

Kratos looked at his son. Lloyd nodded and sat by his father's side.

-Why did you leave like that?

-I just... needed some fresh air.

-Ah... well, while you were out for a walk, I talked with the others. I told them we used to see each other sometimes. Raine almost killed me, but none of them could deny the fact that you helped us... So none of them will find anything wrong in you joining our forces again! Um... Lloyd scratched his head. -Not that you ever truly left, but...

-I understand.

-You'll be able to know Regal and Presea better, too. They're great friends, you'll see.

-Yes, surely.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at his father's clear lack of enthusiasm.

-Are you okay?

-Um... yes. I'm fine.

-No, you're not! but you should be! we won, and we're on the same side, out on the open! now I can call you dad, even in front of the others! as for me, I've never been so happy!... why aren't you?

Kratos smiled slightly.

-I'm sorry. I have many things on my mind.

Kratos raised his head to look at the stars. Lloyd remained silent during a few minutes. He had had many questions in mind, since yesterday...

-Dad... can I ask you something?

-Of course. What?

Lloyd grinned.

-Well... I wanted to know more about our life, you know, before... I've been thinking about it ever since you told me about mum, yesterday...

-Ah... Kratos smiled. -And what is it you would like to know, exactly?

Lloyd smiled, beaming.

-So many things! like... where was I born? when is my birthday? where did we used to live? and...

-Not so many questions at once! Kratos laughed slightly. -Now, you were born in Izoold.

-Izoold?!

Lloyd blinked. Some of Kratos' words came back to his mind.

_-I lived one of the greatest days of my life in this town._

Had Kratos meant the day he had been born?

-Dad... when we were near Izoold, did you meant...

Kratos smiled.

-Yes. The day you were born, was the greatest day of my life. When I lost you... Izoold was a name it was hard for me to hear. The town meant so much, because of you... yet you were nowhere close to me. Kratos sighed slightly. -I'm sorry I was unable to find you, Lloyd.

-It's okay... you looked for me.

-That, I did. All over Sylvarant, but in the end... I still gave up.

Lloyd shrugged.

-At least we're together now!

-Yes. Your mother would be very proud of you. Kratos smiled. -You resemble her...

-I thought I resembled you.

-... Physically perhaps. But your mother was much like you in many ways. She would often jump to quick conclusions... Kratos grinned. -And she didn't always thought of what consequences her actions would have... but she followed her heart. Her mind was unbreakable, and it was when she was taking care of the ones she loved, that her true strength shone.

-Really?

Kratos nodded.

-I always wanted to get to know everything about mum... but I never thought I would ever get that chance. I know it's maybe not easy for you... but thanks for telling me all of this, dad.

-I... I like to speak about her... and specially to you.

-Go on, then! Lloyd grinned. -How did she usually acted?

Kratos laughed.

-She was bold, but kind and true... just as you are. She was ready to take on anything for you... and for me. She followed me, even thought she knew our life would be unstable... she never once complained...

Kratos fell silent, his loving gaze upon the exsphere. He missed her so much... but to share all of his memories with Lloyd, gave him so much joy. As if she was right there with them...

Lloyd was silent too. He was so happy to hear even more about his mother! when Kratos had left, the previous day, he had felt he had heard enough... and yet, a few minutes after his departure, so many questions had filled his mind... and now his father was answering them. Nothing in the world could have made him happier.

-I remember... Kratos smiled. -When we first met, she had just escaped from the ranch. She had been there ever since she had been a child, which resulted in her knowing very little about the world. We travelled together and, oh! she talked so much! there were times I thought my head would blow up. "why is this" how come that" tell me about that"...

-She was so curious? she had really been taken there so young?

-Yes. You reminded me of her, back in the Triet desert.

-In the Triet desert? Lloyd frowned. What had happened in the desert? -Ah! when I tried to know you age?

Kratos nodded.

-She, too, asked many questions about myself... I never answered much. Every time I kept quiet, she would tell me... Kratos sighed miserably. -She would tell me I was even more annoying than a pile of dust.

Lloyd burst into laughter. Kratos cleared his throat, and waved his hand in a futile attempt to calm his son down.

-More annoying than a pile of dust! Lloyd grinned, clutching his ribs. -I wish I could've seen her tell you this!

Kratos scratched his cheek, blushing in embarrassment. Perhaps he souldn't have said that... Lloyd laughed again, during a minute or so, before speaking again:

-I wish I could've known her as much as you did, I really do. There's so many things I still have to know. Like, what was her favourite colour? what did she liked to eat?...

-Lloyd...

-But... there's one thing I remember for sure.

-Which one?

-... She was a great mother. I don't have many memories... but I remember that.

-She was. She always knew exactly what you needed...

-And you?

-Me? I... Kratos paused for a second. -Learned.

Kratos grinned and so did Lloyd. He could imagine himself crying and Kratos running around to find what would calm him down, very clearly. It must have been hard for Kratos to hear him cry, given his angelic senses... Lloyd laughed at the thought. After a moment of silence, and some hesitation, Kratos reached for his bag.

-Lloyd... there is something I must give you.

-What?

-It's... something that has been in my possession for a long time. It's a present for you... from her.

Kratos took out a thin book from his backpack and held it out to Lloyd.

-What's that?

Lloyd took the book, looking at Kratos with curiosity. There was no title on the cover. Opening it, Lloyd felt his hand shake. It was a short, hand-written, story. But he had already seen Kratos' writing... it wasn't his.

-Dad... that's... is that...

Kratos nodded, looking both sad and happy.

-Your mother used to make you a hand-made present each year. She knitted you a blanket on your first year, then a teddy bear for you second year, and she made you a little suit for your third year... one that resembled my purple one, since you liked it so much...

-I did?

Kratos nodded.

-You used to wear my cape all the time. Even to sleep, you wanted it close to you.

Lloyd listened, his eyes misting over. That was a distant memory... but it was slowly coming back to him. To get to know his past... he could have never wished for more, and yet, Kratos had just given him something even more valuable. Lloyd tightened his grip on the book and stared at his father. Judging by the look on his face, Kratos was surely feeling as distraught as he was... but as happy. Happy they could finally share this part of their past... of their past with the woman, without whom they would have never been part of each other's life...

Kratos, placed his hand on the book.

-That is the present she had made for you, for your fourth year... the present she never got the chance to give you.

Lloyd's tears landed on the book with that last phrase. Kratos stroke his son's hair.

-She finished it a few days before... before it happened. When she wrote the last word, she was beaming. She told me she couldn't wait to give it to you, she was so happy. When she... when I lost you both... Kratos went on, his voice filled with pain. -I kept that book with me... I wished everyday that... someday I would be able to give it you, on her behalf.

Lloyd held the book tightly during a few minutes, before daring to open it. His eyes darted across the pages, reading those words, that story his mother had made him. Each phrase seemed spoken with a distant voice, but one that still rang clearly in his heart. A voice he had though he would never hear again...

A bright smile spread on his face, as he kept on looking at this beautiful present. Kratos red the story with Lloyd. Many feelings mixed themselves up in his heart, but none like the happiness he felt, as he had finally been able to do what he had always wanted: give Anna's final present to Lloyd.

-Mum... she did this for me... I wish I could thank her.

-There's one page left, Lloyd.

-Um? oh, yeah...

Turning the last, blank, page he found himself at the book's very end. It was almost completely blank too, except for the five words, beautifully written in golden ink.

_Happy birthday my precious Lloyd._

-Mum...

Lloyd laughed happily, holding the book close to him. Kratos smiled at him.

-Do you... do you like it?

-Yeah! Lloyd nodded. -I... thanks for giving it to me.

Kratos smiled, looking at Lloyd peacefully.

-Happy birthday, son.

-What?! it's... today?!

Lloyd looked at his father, bewildered. Kratos laughed happily.

-Yes. Today is your birthday... that's why I didn't gave you this book yesterday. Anna had made it for your birthday... I wanted to make sure you got it on the right day. It was... the least I could do for her.

Kratos smiled. All of his love for them shining in his eyes. Lloyd felt his heart could've burst with happiness.

-Thanks, dad. And... Lloyd looked at his exsphere. -Thanks to you too, mum. Thanks for everything.

-I'm sure she heard you.

-You think?

Kratos nodded, smiling. Lloyd laughed raising his head to look at the stars.

-You might just be right, dad.

-Of course I am.

-Dad!

Kratos laughed at Lloyd's exasperated look.

-Lloyd, ever since I met you, I feel I have laughed enough for the rest of my life. I have never been happier.

-Maybe that was the reason we got to be reunited. Because you needed to be happy again.

Kratos slightly jolted and looked at Lloyd. His son was still holding the book tight, beaming. Kratos felt a smile spread across his face again.

-Who knows? that's maybe it.

-Dad... when this is all over... we'll truly live together, right?

-I would like that. I think there is still much we have to share.

Lloyd nodded.

-Where will we go?

-I... want us to stay here.

-You mean in Luin? why?

-This is... this is where your mother came from.

Lloyd looked at the sleeping city. So this was the place his mother had been born in...

-Yes... I'd like that! we'll live here! it'll be perfect!

Kratos smiled, but soon returned to his usual demeanour. He so wanted to get the chance to live with Lloyd. To share everything with his son... to be just as they had been, fourteen years ago... but there was still one threat to go through, before finally getting a chance to live peacefully... one that might separate them, forever this time...

-Dad?

Kratos stared at Lloyd, before smiling. He didn't wanted anything to trouble the happiness around them. Not today, at least.

-Don't worry, Lloyd. I...

-You have many things on your mind. Yeah, I know. Lloyd sighed. -You think too much sometimes.

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

-You think?

-Yes! how do you want to live your present fully, if you're already wondering about what will happen in three months? sometimes, too much thinking isn't good!

Kratos laughed.

-Yes... I suppose you have a point. But... my present has never been truly enjoyable... and I have many things to do, as well.

Lloyd shrugged.

-That's not a reason to live past things you could be doing right now! like talking with me, for example. There's no point in wondering about what we'll do tomorrow... not yet, at least.

Kratos closed his eyes slightly. Lloyd was not completely wrong. It was sometime good to simply enjoy what is going on in the present. But, it was hard not to think about the upcoming threats... and their consequences for them. And yet, it was surely better to concentrate on enjoyable things. Kratos smiled.

-I guess... I have to learn again what it means to live peacefully.

-We'll get there in no time!

-Indeed.

Kratos looked at the fountain and smiled.

-You truly deserve that statue, Lloyd.

Lloyd blushed again.

-You think?... I think it's a bit... much...

-No. You fought bravely. You deserve it.

-Well... Lloyd grinned. -I had a good teacher!

Kratos smiled at Lloyd's beaming face. Even though the threat was real... It was not here yet. And, for now, he had no wish of wasting this moment with worries. They had finally achieved one of their goals, be on the same side again, with no secret left to tell. And to have given Anna's present to Lloyd, was to much joy to pass by. Worries were unimportant compared to that.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**So? how was it? **_

_**I loved writing every bit of it! my favourite part is when they speak of Anna, and when Lloyd gets his birthday present! I felt I had to make them join forces now, unlike in the game when they wait so long. As close as I made them, Kratos couldn't just leave Lloyd in the Tower to go to Heimdall like this! and, given he is Lloyd's father, I felt it was normal if Lloyd was to ask him more about his mother! Let's be a little logical here! I know that they couldn't make this kind of conversations in the game, but every time I play, it feels strange to me that Lloyd doesn't seem so curious about knowing more about Anna. **_

_**Also I have to let you know that this story will surely be over soon. I've covered almost the whole game.**_

_**Anyways, thanks a lot for reading!**_


	25. Lloyd's promise

**_Hello! I hope the update was fast enough! I've had this one in mind for sometime... I hope you will like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Lloyd was walking slowly, in the village of Heimdall.Within only a few hours, Kratos would release Origin. Lloyd wasn't sure how to feel about it. Every single feeling of his was hard to tell apart from the others. He was happy at finally getting a chance to have Origin on his side... but overwhelmed by worry when he thought that this chance could also take his father's life away. Why did bringing the world back to normal require so many threats to befall those he cared about? and why had Kratos...

The sound of his footsteps was muffled by the grass as he left the normal path. A stone bench was not farther away. It was surely a good spot to watch the stars from. Still trying to take his mind off everything, he sat on the bench and raised his head. Many stars were shining... they were as beautiful as ever. Like everlasting, shining flakes of light...

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees. Lloyd crossed his arms and frowned, looking at the grass at his feet. He had gone through so many trials, he had gained such strength... to finally feel so powerless! it was frustrating beyond words.

-This is nuts!

Lloyd got up and shoot another rock away. What good was all of his training if it couldn't even help him protect his father? Kratos had said it was his fault, and that Lloyd shouldn't feel that way... but he couldn't help it. His mother had died to protect him... and Kratos had done his best to ensure his safety all of this time... Lloyd hated the idea he couldn't protect him! why did Kratos refused to understand how he was feeling? Lloyd sighed. It wasn't just for himself... or even just for Kratos. He wanted his mother to be happy too... and she surely wouldn't be, if Kratos were to be hurt. Kratos had said she was ready to take on anything for the both of them. Now... she was no longer here to protect Kratos...

-But I'm still here...

Lloyd mumbled and paced in front of the bench.

Yes, he was still here. And he had to protect what was left of his family. But... what could he do now? and what would his mother have done if she had been in his place? would she have let Kratos release Origin like that, or not? the sound of footsteps caught his ears. Turning around, Lloyd saw Kratos walking on the nearby path. He was looking sad...

-Dad!

Lloyd called out to Kratos. The angel stopped and turned to look at him, before walking to him.

-Lloyd? what are you doing up so late?

-And you're asking me? how do you think I feel about what will happen tomorrow... and about what you said!

Kratos sighed. They had argued over that for nearly a hour, before Lloyd had rushed to his room, looking irate.

-I won't change my mind, Lloyd.

-And what about my mind? did you even consider how I feel about that fight you want?

-I understand...

-No, you don't! Lloyd snapped, cutting him off. -If you did, you wouldn't be asking for it!

-I must...

-Settle your past!... and what is that supposed to mean exactly?

Kratos' face saddened even more. Lloyd looked away. He was being harsh once more... and Kratos was obviously not in need of even more phrases like that. He had already been tough a few hours ago... Lloyd sighed.

-I'm... I'm sorry, Dad. I just... I know you understand me. But I don't understand you, here... it doesn't make sense.

-All of this was my fault... a part of it, at least. And I must make up for that. For that and... some other things. Now I suggest you get to bed and...

Lloyd shook his head.

-I'm not going! I want to understand! you've been different, ever since Altessa finished the pact ring! you've been... unusually quiet and sad... and then you asked for that duel... what's with you today?

-It's nothing.

-Not true. I know you're feeling bad... but about what? just say it already!

-I can handle that on my own.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. Here, his father was being a little too stubborn... as usual.

-Dad... I know you don't want to make me feel bad... but we all need help sometimes. Even four thousand years old, powerful angels can need help, you said it yourself! it's not wrong.

Kratos smiled slightly.

-I taught you too much, I think.

Lloyd shrugged, smiling.

-Maybe... come on, Dad. I may be your son, but I am strong enough to help you! you can fall back on me if you need it.

-There is not much more to be said. I must do that.

-About Origin, I understand. Lloyd stated. -But what good would that fight give you? it won't change anything that has been done. Lloyd stared at Kratos for a while. -Dad... you've always given me great advices. Now it's my turn to help you. And if you tell me now that this fight will truly help you... then I'll fight you. But only of you can assure me it will help. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. -Can you?

Kratos remained silent, before sitting on the bench. Lloyd took a deep breath. He had never seen his father like that before. Had he been like that, when he had lost them? understanding struck Lloyd. The brunet smiled kindly, and sat by Kratos' side.

-Listen... I think I get what you mean, now. But even if we fight, no matter who the winner is, the past will never change. What happened, happened. And what has been done, has been done. For good or wrong, isn't the question. Dad... you don't have to fight to settle your past. You're already making up for everything. You're doing your best to set things right, you're even ready to give up your life... that, for me, is enough. You don't have to fight, or make you suffer. Those things are useless.

Kratos raised his head to look at the stars.

-You have no idea, Lloyd. Whatever the reasons where... a lack of strength, or a missed opportunity... I still made mistakes. Yours were nothing compared to mines.

Lloyd smiled.

-A wise man once told me that what truly mattered was not the mistake, but what one did to correct it. You... nobody can go back in time and do things differently. But you noticed your mistakes and you're doing everything you can to set things right. You yourself said that it took courage... Dad, don't you see?

-I... guess you're right. I know... and yet...

Lloyd sighed.

-It's about mum, isn't it?

Kratos didn't answer. Lloyd shook his head. He had understood right...

-Dad! what do you think mum would say if she saw you like that?! I understand how you feel... I feel terrible about Marble! she was not as close to me, than mum was to you, but it comes to down to this: we both did the same thing. Only, you helped me see that I am still good, despite that! I still fight! I fight so that this won't happen again. Even if it took you time to get back on your feet and fight once more, you still did. There is no point in making you suffer for something mum surely forgave you!

Kratos jolted.

-Lloyd...

-Dad, neither mum nor I are angry at you. We both understand the situation... can't you?

Kratos remained silent again. Lloyd wondered if he had been too harsh. Was Kratos mad at him? after all, this was between his mother and Kratos, it was not his place to say things like that...

The minutes passed by in silence. One, two, then three... finally, a smile spread on Kratos' face. Without warning, Kratos hugged Lloyd. He had never felt happier. A weight had left his heart as his son's words had begun healing a wound, he would have never thought would heal someday.

-Thank you, son... thank you.

Lloyd sighed in relief and grinned.

-I simply reminded you what you taught me.

-To think, I needed to hear it from you... I am surely not as wise as you think I am.

Lloyd laughed and pulled apart from his father.

-Of course you are! even wise man can need help. That's the way of the world. No matter how powerful, or clever... one will still find he needs help sometimes. As for me... I needed your help many times. And I'm not ashamed to say it. It doesn't mean I'm weak... and the fact you feel bad about mum, doesn't mean your weak either, Dad. It just means you're humane. We have feelings... but I think you can forgive yourself now.

Kratos smiled, looking at his feet.

-I wish I could do something for her...

-You're taking care of me, and you love her. I'm sure she needs nothing else. She doesn't need you to punish yourself or anything.

Kratos laughed slightly, before stroking Lloyd's hair.

-I am proud of your progresses, my son. Very proud. You became wise... and strong.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

-I have a great Dad, you know. He took the time to explain the world to me... and I listened because he was right. I listened because you were right, Dad.

Kratos was touched by the compliment and smiled happily. Lloyd watched silently at his father's peaceful face. He had never seen the angel like that before. Even when he had spoken to Lloyd, a shadow had always seemed to imprison his heart in pain... but now it was gone. And for good this time.

-The stars seem brighter tonight, don't you think, Lloyd?

Lloyd raised his head and smiled.

-Because we're all happy now. Even mum, I'm sure.

-Who knows? you might be right. Kratos smiled. -As for me... I am... still happy I was able to save your life. I wish I could've saved you both... but I still have you. And... I still have my life. I will live fully once more... by taking care of you, and by loving her. Because, nothing in my life had ever had more value than these two things. Through them, I will have you both in my life.

Lloyd nodded, grinning.

-Exactly! taking care of each other is what we'll do.

Kratos nodded. Lloyd laughed.

-Dad.. you and mum... I'll love you both forever! I'm glad I got to have such great parents... I'm really glad, and lucky.

-And we were lucky to have such an impressive son.

Lloyd's smile grew.

-You'll live Dad. Lloyd spoke, forcefully. -Origin will be released, the worlds be reunited, and you will be there when it happens.

-Lloyd... what do you...

-You promised me a lot, Dad. Now it's my turn to make you a promise. We will see the end of this, together. After that, we'll go to Luin and live happily. Just the three of us together! and when we'll be ready, we'll go on a journey to gather all of the exspheres around the world. They'll be a reminder for everyone, of the price people had to pay because of discrimination. Maybe it will help people understand just how useless discrimination is.

-Yes. We'll do that... with yours and you mother's support, we should be able to push this world even further into peace. Even if it takes time, we must do our best.

-Yeah!

Lloyd raised his fist in the air and laughed. Kratos stared at his son for a while, before looking at the stars. With their family reunited, they would be able to achieve each of their goals. Kratos' eyes fell on the exsphere. Her memory was still alive in his heart, and she would always be, so long as he would love her. Nothing in the world would never change his feelings, nor his determination on taking care of them both. Anna was no longer here, but her dreams still were, and he would do his best to make the become a reality. He would help built a world at Anna's and Lloyd's image. Kind and true.

-I love you both... forever.

Lloyd smiled and crossed his arms.

-Do you still want that duel?

Kratos laughed.

-What duel?

Lloyd laughed happily. He had finally managed to help his father understand.The last thing he would've wanted was for Kratos to spend his life punishing himself. Lloyd stared at the stars. Nothing would prevent him from keeping his promise. Nothing. They would both get the peaceful life they wanted.

-I'm glad you're feeling better, Dad.

-I suppose I needed to hear all of this from you. Kratos smiled. -But that doesn't mean we cannot duel. It would be interesting to fight together, once you will have moved further in your training.

Lloyd nodded.

-Yeah! when it will be over, we'll do that!

-Very well.

Kratos and Lloyd smiled at each other. Now they had even more to look forward to!

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_What duel? in my eyes, that's how it should've happened. Every time I played the game, I've been baffled by that duel... I always thought it was kinda pointless! so I made up something new, I hope it pleased you! I feel it's closer to the relationship they have._**

**_Well, thanks for reading! _**


	26. Before the last battle

_**Right, I was finally able to come up with this! it's different from the one I first wanted to write, but I hope you'll like it! There is a little change, though. According to my first idea I wrote, in the last chapter, that Altessa made the Ring of the Pact, before they made a pact with Origin. Here it changed with my second idea. Altessa makes the Ring of the Pact, but only after they made the pact.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

The group was at Altessa's house once more. They had come as soon as the pact with Origin had been formed and asked the skilled dwarf to craft the Ring of the Pact. After two hours of waiting, Lloyd had left outside and walked to a log, away from the house. All of the recent events were still swirling in his mind. The fear when Kratos had collapsed, Colette being possessed by Mithos and vanishing away, the destruction of Heimdall... To think everything had been perfect, the night before that. Lloyd sighed. Some good things had happened as well. Such as the elder's change of heart towards half-elves...

_----------------------------------------_

_-Is everyone here?!_

_Lloyd ran to his father and the elder of the elves, carrying an elven child._

_-Yes. We are all safe... Thanks to all of you._

_Lloyd was relieved by the elder's answer. Everyone was safe. With a grin of victory, he placed the elven child on the ground. The child -which was likely to be way older than Lloyd- rushed to his parents, farther away. Lloyd stared at his own father._

_-Dad... Are you okay? you're pale..._

_Kratos smiled slightly._

_-Don't worry... I should be fine. All I need is to rest for a while. _

_Lloyd nodded._

_-We'll go to Altessa soon. You'll rest while he'll craft the Ring of the Pact._

_-Yes..._

_Kratos walked a few paces and sat on the ground. Obviously, releasing Origin and helping evacuate Heimdall were hard to do with so little Mana and energy left. Lloyd stared at him with worry. If he had agreed to fight Kratos before the latter would release Origin, what would've happened? would he have had enough energy left to live? Lloyd shook his head. Now was not a time to think about it. After all, Kratos was fine now. Yuan had showed up in time, and all Kratos needed was to rest. _

_-Lloyd!_

_-What is it, Genis?_

_Lloyd turned to face his friend._

_-Raine sent me to tell you that she, and the healers, are nearly done helping every elf that has been hurt during the attack._

_Lloyd grinned._

_-That's good! _

_-The damages done to the city are great... But it should be rebuilt easily if everyone lends a hand._

_Kratos stated, turning to look at the elder._

_-Yes. Our city will always be grateful to all of you. _

_The elder added, looking at Lloyd and Genis. The silver haired boy nodded, raising an eyebrow._

_-See? not every half-elf is a horrible monster._

_Lloyd smiled at Genis and gave him a discrete thumb's up. Genis grinned and stared at the elder. The latter remained silent for a few instants, before nodding slowly._

_-Yes... So have I been taught by the recent events. The elder looked at Genis. -I... Will do my best to support the half-elves that should come by our town._

_Genis nodded._

_-Then start by allowing those who are born in Heimdall to remain there!_

_-Yes. I will. Without you all, Heimdall's population would not have been spared as it was... Now, excuse me, I must see that everyone is fine._

_The elder left without another word. Lloyd stared at Kratos._

_-Things will get better if the half-elves can count on the elves' support._

_-Yes, indeed. What happened today helped us take a great step forward._

_-You can say that again! Genis grinned. -Now we are accepted somewhere!_

_-It's only the beginning, Genis. Someday, you'll see, half-elves will be accepted anywhere!_

_Genis smiled._

_-I'm sure we can work this out somehow!_

_--------------------------------------_

Yes, they would surely work this out somehow. Lloyd stared at his feet. But it would surely take time... And for now, the priority was to reunite the worlds and make the Great Seed germinate. There was still a long way to go before enjoying peace. Sighing, Lloyd got up and paced. They still had much to so... But they were also so close to achieving their goals! it was both great and scary. They might not have any other chance, if they made a mistake. It was another of those things they had to do perfectly, the first time.

-What are you doing here, all by yourself, Lloyd?

Lloyd turned around. He had been less scared. Perhaps he was getting used to that habit of his father?

-Dad! Lloyd sounded exasperated. -What are you doing here?! you should be in bed, resting!

Kratos tilted his head on the side, with a slight smile on his face.

-Children send their parents to bed now?

Lloyd crossed his arms.

-When their parents just drained about all of their Mana and get up after resting only three hours, yes they do send them back to bed!

-I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.

Lloyd raised a doubtful eyebrow.

-I assure you. Do I look so bad, for you to seem so worried?

Lloyd was forced to admit that his father was not looking bad. Tired, perhaps but, had it not been for that, no one would have been able to guess what he had been through a few hours ago.

-Fine... I'll trust you. After a moment of silence, Lloyd went on. - Do you think you're well enough to fight?

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

-You did not expected me to miss the grand finale, did you?

Lloyd grinned.

-I guess not. It was a stupid question.

Kratos nodded and sat on the log.

-So? what were you doing here on you own?

-Just thinking...

-About what?

Lloyd sighed.

-It's just... I'm worried about Colette, and if we fail in making the Great Seed germinate we may not get another chance! if I fail, everything I did will have been pointless! everything I wanted to do... Will never come to be.

-I understand. But don't doubt your abilities. I trust we can make it together.

Lloyd sat on the log.

-I guess we can. But...

Lloyd fell silent and looked away. Kratos smiled.

-You know... You remind me of myself.

Lloyd turned to look at his father.

-Do I?

Kratos nodded.

-You remind me of myself, during my journey to stop the war. You see, we first concentrated on finding a way to convince the two kings to listen to us. We did manage, after many efforts to convince the two kings to reunite in the Kharlan grounds...

-Isn't it the Holy Ground of Kharlan?

-That's how it was called once the treaty was signed. Before that, it was just the Kharlan grounds.

-Ah... Lloyd grinned. -You never find these details in books!

-Well, given their small importance, they are not remembered.

-Yeah... Go on! you were talking about how you got the two kings on the Kharlan grounds!

-Yes. We managed to make them both leave their armies behind the border of the Kharlan grounds. This is, in fact, why the Kharlan grounds became known as Holy grounds later. Because, during the whole time that came after this debate, to the time the treaty was signed, no soldier set foot in it.

Lloyd grinned. It was so perfect! no book had ever remembered these kind of information, but they were so interesting! Kratos went on:

-Once they had agreed, we left for the Kharlan grounds and set camp. We waited for the day they had agreed to come with much anxiety. We were all so nervous! Kratos grinned. -It was really horrible for us to wait, while thinking that if we failed at convincing them, we would have failed and the war would continue.

-Kinda like me today...

-Yes. We were all supposed to talk, one after the other. I remember, I spent hours thinking my speech over. I was so concerned about what would happen if I was to fail, that I just couldn't seem to memorise it. I thought that if I could not stop the war, then everything I did would have been pointless... That I would not have been able to stop that which had caused my parent's deaths. I never had trouble remembering anything... But this time I did. And the more I failed to remember, the more anxious I got.

-What did you do, then?

-I left it aside for a while. I left for a long walk in the Kharlan grounds and I watched the stars. I waited until I was perfectly soothed to think everything over. Everything depended on what we would say... And the whole would would be affected by our words. That's when I realised that wondering about failure, about what I could or could not do, was selfish. Kratos laughed slightly. - I suddenly became aware of how many times I had used the word I during that day. And finding that, helped me get over my anxiety. Kratos looked at his son. -You see, it was not me, or what I couldn't do. It was what the world needed. It was the thousands of lives that would be spared with each word we would speak. From that point onward, I realised that if I spent my time thinking about all of these people... It would be a better way to use my time. And, with all of these people that counted on me, that trusted me, I realised failure was impossible. Because if they truly mattered to me, I would know what to say to get them out of danger.

Lloyd smiled.

-And you did.

-Yes, I did. I didn't needed to learn a speech... I spoke with my heat, on behalf of all of these people that counted on us all. And it worked.

Lloyd nodded, grinning even more.

-I understand. It's not what I want to do or what I can't do. It's what is in need on being done... And I won't fail, if I think of all of those that believe in me.

Kratos ruffled Lloyd's hair.

-Exactly!

Lloyd laughed slightly, looking at the sky.

-How come you always know what I need to hear?

-I'm your father, I know everything.

-Dad!

Kratos smiled.

-I know you can do it, Lloyd. I know you will do it.

-Yes, I will... No, we'll all do it!

-Surely.

Lloyd smiled.

-I'll never let anyone say that having a four thousand years old Dad is not helpful!

Kratos smiled slightly, looking half happy, half embarrassed.

-Well... If you say so.

-Of course I say so! because it's true!

-I assume you're feeling better?

-I would be even better if you agreed to rest more, but... I think it's fine like that.

-Good! then you should go back to Altessa and eat a bit. You look pale.

-I look pale?! you should've seen yourself a few hours later! if I go eat, you're coming with me!

Kratos smiled.

-Alright, alright. I'm coming with you.

Kratos got up and followed Lloyd back to Altessa's house. Te two of them made their way silently, until Lloyd finally decided to speak.

-Dad... Can I ask you something?

-About what?

-... You said that you were afraid to be unable to stop that which had caused your parent's deaths... Does that mean...

Lloyd hesitated.

-Yes. Kratos answered. -They were both killed by the war.

-What happened?

-... My father was summoned to fight in the army... And never came back. From what I learned, his troop fell into a trap set by the Tethe'allan army. It was shortly after I was given the swords I then gave you.

-Oh... I'm sorry.

-It's alright... My mother was killed later on, when bandits attacked our town. We lived far from the capital, not many soldiers bothered to come all this way to protect small villages. And, with my father gone, they found little resistance. No one living in this village was a warrior and I... Well, I had only begun learning how to fight.

-Your father used to protect the village?

Kratos nodded.

-He had been a famed mercenary, before he met my mother and settled in this village with her. In any case... Very few survived the attack. At this time I realised that, if wielded incorrectly, weapons could bring much suffering. I knew about the war, but fear had not spread to our village, and war was just a word like any other for me... Until that day.

-What did you do, then?

-I left on my own. The swords you wield remained one of my few possessions during quite some time. The swords, and my will to one day put and end to this war.

-You travelled on your own?! but you said you were six when you received the swords!

-I was.

-That's crazy! Didn't you had anyone to go to? or...

-No. Needless to say it was very hard for me. I was not used to living in nature, or to being alone. I was often scared... I wouldn't have gone very far without Noishe, in fact.

Lloyd tilted his head to the side.

-Noishe?

-Yes, Noishe. Not so far from the village was a forest. I reached it in two days. When I entered it, I hadn't eaten in many hours and night was falling. I tried my best to get the the other side of the forest, but I ended up lost. Unable to think of something to do, desperate, I ran to a tree and cried.

Lloyd raised and eyebrow.

-It's strange... I just can't picture you crying, afraid and lost.

Kratos laughed slightly.

-Well, just keep in mind that I was really small at that time.

-I know... But still. You always know what to do, you're so sure of yourself and composed... That's the image I have of you. So thinking of you as a little child... Is hard. And weird.

-It was long ago.

-... Yeah... But what's Noishe have to do with that?

-Well, you would have thought no one would have heard me there... But someone did. And that someone was Noishe. He was in his Aeros form at that time... Kratos smiled. -I never understood what made him come to me... But he did nonetheless. He came and took care of me.

Lloyd felt a smile spread on his face. So that was the beginning of Kratos and Noishe's friendship... He could only imagine how it must have been for Kratos to lose Noishe as well. The Protozoan had taken care of him when no one else did...

-I understand better now. Noishe was always so close to you... He was close to me but, with you he was different. I think it's because of everything you lived through together.

-Perhaps. But don't doubt the affection Noishe have for you.

Lloyd grinned.

-I don't. He's a great friend.

Kratos nodded.

-That he is. He was there for me at a time I had no one else. For some reason, he never left my side after that. When I was finally able to wield my blades correctly, I swore I would always protect him. I... Kratos smiled. -I would have died long ago, had it not been for him. I never forgot once that I owed him my life. I never lived through a day without him by my side, except when I lost you all.

-Woah... I had no idea you were so close...

-That, we are. And during all of these years, I looked after him, the way he had looked after me.

Lloyd smiled.

-It's a great story.

-You think? it's one of my favourites.

Kratos smiled.

-I guess I figured that much out! will you tell me about some other story?

-Surely, but we arrived. I'll tell you some other time.

-Okay... Oh, by the way...

-Yes?

-Just... Lloyd grinned. -I'm glad you're alive. And that you take some time to help me out. I'm still worried, but I fell better about what's awaiting us.

Kratos stopped in front of the door and turned to look at Lloyd.

-You don't have to thank me, Lloyd. I'm glad I can be of assistance.

-That's what you answer all the time... But still, you help me out a lot, and I wanted you to know how much it's worth to me.

Kratos smiled.

-I appreciate. That's something every parent wishes to hear someday.

-Yeah... You know, when I think back on everything we lived through... I think it was still worth holding on. Life may be harsh at times, but it's happiness is always bound to come. When you make the right choices, there's no telling how great life can be.

-And we'll make sure our lives are even greater to live through, when we'll be done with our work here.

-You bet!

Lloyd grinned, entering the house. They were closer then ever to achieving their goals, and bringing true peace in their lives, now that the end of their greatest adventure was only one step ahead.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Yay! just one step ahead from reuniting the worlds! go Aurion! (Sorry about that, I still haven't found any remedy to cure my Kratosis-Lloydus toxcosis...I try but, it's most likely impossible.)**_

_**Well, I can say that we're very close to the end of this story ( I wrote the last chapter some time ago!) now all I have to do is decide if I put one or two chapters between this one and the last one. Unless I change my mind, there will be only one, which would mean there's only two chapters left.**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	27. Last battle

_**Hello! finally we get to the final battle... I'm so glad I got to write it! I hope my version of it will please you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone! **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Right after the Ring of the Pact had been crafted, they had left to get the Eternal Sword. When Lloyd had pulled it out, it had turned into energy and fused with one of the swords given by Kratos, before the Tower of Salvation. With the help of the new Eternal Sword, the whole group had reached Derris-Kharlan. _

_-Are we there?_

_-Yes. Kratos walked to Lloyd. -Now let's hurry and find the Great Seed._

_Lloyd nodded._

_-Okay. Come on, everyone!_

_The whole group moved on quietly, staring at their surroundings. Everything was silent and the echo of their footsteps rang around them. They were close to their last battle, but the atmosphere was not light and joyful. It was turned heavy and silent due to the strange location they were in. Lloyd stared at his companions behind him, before whispering to Kratos._

_-Dad... Is this normal? I feel strange... And the others don't seem to be feeling any better._

_Kratos shook his head slightly._

_-Don't worry. There are many traps around here... This is one of them. Mithos used the sword to create an atmosphere of constant fear, to make intruder lose faith until they would just have no will to go on... Just concentrate on what we're here for._

_-... It's kinda hard. I feel like I'll never laugh again... Like if failure..._

_-Failure is not acceptable now, Lloyd. Kratos looked at his son seriously. -Just concentrate. _

_-... Okay..._

_The group had travelled farther into the strange place, but Kratos seemed bothered by something, and kept on looking everywhere. Lloyd, after watching his father do so for a while, decided himself to ask._

_-What's wrong, Dad?_

_-There's another trap somewhere Only its location changes all the time. And I have no idea where it is now..._

_Lloyd stared around him, before looking at his father again._

_-And that's wrong? is it such a terrible trap?_

_-It's a s..._

_Kratos had been cut short before being able to finish his phrase. As the last member of the group had come close, a huge circle had appeared around them, shining, and brimming with power. One by one, the group members vanished._

_-What's going on!_

_Kratos almost cursed mentally. He hadn't been careful enough!_

_-Lloyd! it's fine! just find the Derris Emblem! with it you can disarm the trap!_

_-Dad! guys!_

_Lloyd stared as Kratos vanished as the others had. _

_-Damn! what the hell is going on here! what happened to them!_

_Origin's voice rose from the sword._

_-Everything is all right. I can feel the presence of your companions. They are somewhere in this city._

_Lloyd sighed with relief._

_-That's good... Let's go find them!_

_With a last look at the trap, Lloyd moved on, both worried about his friends, and baffled by the fact the trap had not worked on him. The oppressing feeling grew more and more, but Lloyd forced himself to remain concentrated, as Kratos had told him to. Now was not the time to fall into a trap. The others needed him, and could even be in danger! with that in mind, Lloyd walked to the following area._

_-What the! Colette!_

_-Lloyd, help!_

_Colette wriggled, the expression on her face changing constantly. Lloyd ran to her._

_-Fight, Colette! I know you can do it!_

_Colette wriggled even more, muttering incomprehensible things, both with Mithos' and her voice. Lloyd stared, unable to think of anything to do. She was the only one that could repel Mithos!_

_-Mithos! you get away from her!_

_-No!_

_-Go!_

_Colette shouted and knelt on the floor. Mithos' voice rang around them._

_-She's too strong, I can't! ...urgh!_

_-Way to go, Colette! you go away, Mithos!_

_Colette's face turned angry._

_-... How dare you give me orders! you... Son of Kratos! how dare you give me orders!_

_-No, Colette! you can do it! _

_-No! she won'!_

_Colette's face shown even more anger, as a dazzling light wrapped Lloyd, erasing the room around him._

_-What's going on! Lloyd turned round. Kratos and Yuan were standing before him. -Dad? Yuan?_

_Mithos' voice rang._

_-I'll never give up!_

_Yuan glared at Lloyd, while Kratos took a step forward._

_-How fare are you willing to go to take control of the Mana? can't you see it's over!_

_Mithos' voice rang once more. _

_-I'll never forgive you... You humans are all the same!_

_Lloyd stared around him, trying to figure out where Mithos was, but no one was around, except for Yuan and Kratos._

_-If that is what you truly believe..._

_Kratos unsheathed his sword and Yuan prepared his thunder spell. Lloyd backed away._

_-What are you guys doing! it's crazy! we're on the same side!_

_-We no longer are on the same side, if your only wish is to pursue this goal of yours._

_-What! Dad! how can you say that!_

_-Lloyd!_

_Lloyd jolted as Kratos' voice rang around him, just as Mithos' had._

_Dad?_

_-Don't lose yourself! keep focused!_

_-Dad... Okay! _

_With that, the dazzling light had ceased and Lloyd had found himself in front of Colette once more. Lloyd stared around him rapidly._

_-What... What was that!_

_-It's Mithos' memory... After the Ancient War..._

_-Shut up! Mithos' ghostly for appeared behind Colette. -Shut up! why do you interfere! both you and Kratos! we both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! to have a world where no one will be persecuted! Kratos knew that as well!_

_Lloyd got up and glared at Mithos._

_-Rubbish! _

_-... It's not over yet!_

_With that, Mithos' ghostly form disappeared. Lloyd knelt by Colette's side._

_-Are you okay!_

_-I'm fine... I'm sorry. I'm always causing trouble..._

_Lloyd smiled._

_-Don't worry about it. Let's find the others... They fell into a trap, but they should be somewhere in this city._

_-Okay. _

_With that, the two of them had moved on, hoping they would find their friends rapidly. But everything had not went as smoothly as they hoped it would, and Lloyd had suddenly been pulled into a dark circle, similar to the one that had separated him from his friends. It was not long until Lloyd landed harshly on a cold stone floor. Getting up, Lloyd stared around him._

_-Great... Where am I now? I hate this place! _

_-What? where am I..._

_Lloyd slightly jolted. That was Kratos' voice! raising his head, Lloyd found himself facing what seemed to be a marble ceiling. Was there another floor above?_

_-Dad? are you up there!_

_No answer came, and Lloyd stared around him worriedly. He had heard Kratos' voice! or... had it been nothing more than a trap? above him, Kratos was looking around at his surroundings with worry as well._

_-Great..._

_-What's wrong, Dad?_

_Kratos turned around to face Lloyd and sighed. He had expected it..._

_-Go away._

_Lloyd tilted his head on the side._

_-Go away? what's up with you, Dad?_

_Kratos frowned._

_-I have no time to waste with silly games. Go away. I must find my son._

_Lloyd raised an eyebrow._

_-What do you mean? I am you son!_

_-No. Go away._

_-Go away? is that all you can say to me? I trusted you all this time... Lloyd stared at his feet sadly. -And now you reject me?_

_-Yes. Now, leave me alone, illusion!_

_-Illusion! what are you talking about? Dad, it's me!_

_Kratos ran a hand through his hair. Of all the places he wished to be, this one was not amongst them. He had to keep in mind that it was all a fake... Or that Lloyd's sad face would turn him against his real son._

_-It's not you._

_-What! how can you say that! after all I did for you... You'd turn me down as if I were dirt on your shoes!_

_Kratos remained silent, staring at the dark circle appearing on the floor. Lloyd looked furious._

_-If that's what you intend to treat me like, then I shouldn't have forgiven you for killing mum!_

_Kratos tightened his grip on the sword. He had to remain focused... Below, Lloyd was staring at the dark circle. It was truly Kratos' voice coming from up there! and a voice that sounded like his..._

_-Dad! can you hear me!_

_Lloyd waited for a while. No answer came. _

_-Damn! what can I do!_

_Lloyd stared around him. Kratos was just above... Was it that circle, preventing Kratos from hearing him? Lloyd placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, frowning. Above, Kratos was frowning as well._

_-I won't let you prevent me from helping Lloyd. I will go back to him, even if I have to cut you down!_

_-What! you wouldn't do this to him, would you, Kratos?_

_Kratos jolted. That voice... Was hers. Unsure, Kratos turned around and felt this heart shatter into pieces. A shadow of Anna was standing nearby, translucent._

_-A... Anna..._

_Anna moved by Lloyd's side._

_-You already killed me... Please spare our son!_

_Kratos' grip loosened slightly. His heart was beating faster. It was just a fake... She was no more than that..._

_-Anna... no! Kratos shook his head. -You too, go away!_

_-Go away! Lloyd snapped. -Very well, then! come on, mum... Lloyd stared at Kratos with anger. -Obviously Dad has more important things to do that to take care of us!_

_-Exactly! Kratos snapped, angrily. -You two illusions leave at once! my son surely needs me!_

_Anna took a step forward._

_-Please, listen to the voice of reason, Kratos! don't reject our son! help him live in a better world!_

_Kratos stepped back. That illusion of Anna was the worst. How many times had he wished he could see her again... And she was so much like her. Anna used to say she wanted a better world for Lloyd... Kratos felt anger burn in his chest. He couldn't be thinking like that! she was nothing more than a trap! Anna moved closer._

_-Look at me! it's all your fault... Don't you wish to atone for that?_

_Kratos felt the sourness of tears burn his throat._

_-I... Do wish to..._

_As he pronounced that phrase, the floor collapsed, leaving him only a few tiles to stand on. A huge, menacing spider appeared on the floor below, leaving him no choice but to squash against the wall not to fall. The sound of a sword colliding with the floor rang and Lloyd's voice rose from the spider._

_-Dad! can you hear me now! Dad!_

_Kratos stared at the spider._

_-That's Lloyd's..._

_Anna's shadow floated above the spider._

_-Don't, Kratos! you'll die! just stay with us! we can be a family once more! you and me... And Lloyd. Anna smiled. -Haven't you wished to see me once more, all of this time?_

_-Rubbish! Lloyd's voice came from below. -Dad, don't listen to her! come with me! just jump!_

_Kratos stared at the spider and Anna's shadow successively. Where was the truth? Kratos felt dizzy and staggered slightly. Where was the truth! he could no longer tell! Anna held out a hand._

_-Don't you wish we can be together again? don't you wish we could live together once more? Mithos could surely help us!_

_Kratos stared back at her. Living with Anna again? nothing would make him happier. To see her smile again, to hold her hand and hear her laugh... He had never wanted to lose her. He had wanted to stay close to her for all eternity... Mithos did had the Eternal Sword... Maybe Anna could be brought back, after all... Kratos raised his hand slightly._

_-Dad, no! stop listening! it's all rubbish! jump!_

_Anna shook her head with pity, looking at the spider._

_-Don't you trust it, Kratos. Lloyd is here with us._

_-No..._

_-Of course he is. That spider's nothing more than a fake. Why would Lloyd want you to jump and be separated from me again?_

_-Yeah, Dad! the shadow Lloyd walked closer. -I'm right here, it's me! let's work with Mithos together! Lloyd grinned. -I'll forgive you for telling me to go away! we'll help him fulfil his vision, and he'll help us have mum back! then we'll reunite the worlds together!_

_-Reunite..._

_Below, Lloyd stamped with his feet. Fear was growing inside of him. What if Kratos were to listen to them? what would happen? he had no idea what that trap could do. Lloyd shouted._

_-Dad! don't listen! nothing good can come out of Mithos' vision! don't forget what you told me before the Tower! don't forget the promises you made me and your father!_

_Kratos loosened his grip on his sword and closed his eyes. The promises he had made... He had mad one to Anna as well. Kratos opened his eyes and smiled._

_-I promised Anna I would make a better world for our son... And that is what I intend to do!_

_-You... Anna backed away. -You would abandon me?_

_-You're not a father! Lloyd snapped. -You keep on deceiving me! you betrayed me and killed my mum! you're the worst father ever! you're absolutely pathetic! _

_Kratos's smile grew._

_-Nice try. But I won't fall for that. I would abandon each of you, but not my real family. Anna lives in my heart and will remain with us as long as I will make the right choices. And my son is not one to believe in the nonsense you preach. Kratos beamed, looking at the spider. -Today, I intend to make the right choice, the first time! I'm coming, Lloyd!_

_The two illusions vanished as Kratos jumped. Below, Lloyd stepped back as his father landed form the floor above._

_-Dad... Lloyd hesitated. -Are you okay?_

_Kratos smiled, picking up Lloyd's sword from he ground._

_-Yes. I... Never mind. Kratos held out Lloyd's sword. -This is yours._

_Lloyd took it and sheathed it._

_-For a second there, I really believe you would trust them._

_Kratos laughed slightly, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder._

_-You know what? I thought so too. But nothing would ever prevent me from looking after you. Now that we've been reunited, nothing will separate us._

_Lloyd smiled, sighing with relief._

_-I'm glad you made it. And... I know mum's proud of you too. I'm sure... I'm sure she thinks nothing of what that pale replica up there thinks. But... I know it must have been hard. _

_Kratos nodded._

_-Making the right choice is not always the easiest thing to do... But it must be done nonetheless. Now let us hurry and find your friends! we're running out of time!_

_-Okay!_

_Lloyd grinned and rushed forward. Unfortunately, this was not the only trial they went through, and many battles still had to be taken on. Luckily, each of his friend was powerful enough to make it to the end, and they had finally found what they needed, after a last battle against the Neglected._

_-What's this?_

_-This is the Derris Emblem._

_Lloyd raised an eyebrow and looked at his father._

_-... Yeah. What is it?_

_Kratos smiled slightly._

_-It's a seal Mithos created to block the path to his castle. He created it by linking his soul with the fabric of space by the power of the Eternal Sword._

_-Oh... So that's why the trap didn't affect me._

_Kratos nodded._

_-Yes. Now, with this, the path to Mithos' castle is open._

_Lloyd frowned determinedly._

_-Okay, let's go!_

_But Derris-Kharlan had not revealed all of its traps yet. Trials still awaited them, such as fighting the Gatekeeper. The whole group had been in great danger, when facing the powerful monster. _

_-Geez... Lloyd and his friends panted, as the Gatekeeper vanished slowly. -That was a fight!_

_-At least we got the Vindheim key._

_Lloyd glared._

_-... Daaad! must you always look so powerful! can't you at least pretend you're tired sometimes!_

_Kratos smiled._

_-I am, actually. But concentrating on it doesn't help. You must remain focused on what we must do now. And what we must do not is get the Great Seed._

_Lloyd grumbled something incomprehensible, before nodding and turning to his friends._

_-Are you guys ready?_

_-Sure! we're gonna win... For Mizuho, Corrine and everyone who believe in us!_

_-I agree with Sheena... We'll win, to make sure no one has to think they have to sacrifice their lives! _

_Genis nodded._

_-Yep! everyone has the right to live freely, no matter who they are! Humans, elves... And even us!_

_Regal nodded in approval._

_-We need the Great Seed and revive the Gian Tree. _

_-If we don't succeed, the world will die. We can't let that happen._

_-Exactly! Raine agreed with Presea. -We are all ready to accept whatever is to happen in the coming battle. We'll win!_

_Lloyd frowned determinedly._

_-Let's go then, guys!_

_-Just remember, Lloyd. Kratos stated. -Whatever happens, we cannot lose this chance. The Great Seed must come in our possession, even if it means fighting._

_Lloyd nodded._

_-It goes for me. But... How are you about it, Dad?_

_-The friend I liked so much died along with Martel. Mithos is nothing more than a puppet controlled by the hatred in his heart. I will not fail this time. _

_-Okay... We're moving, then!_

_They had warped to Mithos and the Great Seed. Genis had rushed into the room before everyone else._

_-Mithos! listen to me! we don't have to fight!_

_-Home... I'm going home..._

_Lloyd frowned. Mithos was acting weird. Judging by the looks on his friends faces, they were as baffled by that answer as he was. _

_-Come on, Mithos! just give us the Seed and help us make a new home for everyone! and for you too!_

_-Home... I'm going home..._

_Lloyd raised an eyebrow and looked at Kratos._

_-You were closer to the truth that you thought, when you said he was nothing more but a puppet. He does look like one to me._

_Kratos frowned._

_-That's not... Unless, the Crystal... Oh, no!_

_-What!_

_-The Cruxis Crystal is not here, is it!_

_-Um... I have it. _

_Colette took it out._

_-No! don't..._

_But it had been too late. The Crystal had flown out of Colette's hands and had returned to Yggdrasill's body._

_-Too late..._

_Kratos watched with the whole group as Mithos regained consciousness._

_-I must thank you for going through all the trouble just to bring me back here. Mithos smirked. -I'm finally myself again._

_-Damn! So that's what this was all about!_

_Genis shook his head and walked a few paces closer to Mithos._

_-Mithos stop! Martel... Is already dead..._

_-That's not true! Martel is alive! Just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal._

_Lloyd frowned._

_-That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being._

_Mithos looked at Lloyd defiantly._

_-What's wrong with that?_

_-What!_

_-In our bodies flow the blood of humans and elves... The blood of those that despise us. We're better off casting aside such filth and become lifeless beings._

_-Is that really what you want? is that you true wish!_

_-Of course. Watch! when you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth!_

_Mithos reverted to his younger self and went on:_

_-Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before. The only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race._

_Lloyd shook his head._

_-You're mad! that's not the way to do it! of you truly want to do something about it, show respect to people around you and help them understand how valuable every life is! if you can do that, people will follow your lead someday! but what you're doing now won't help! you created the Desians, an organisation of half-elves that kill countless! how did you think people would react when seeing this! by welcoming your brethren! you were just too weak to stay kind! you decided to give up and looked down on others! you became as bad as every person who judge others by their race!_

_-He's right, Mithos! Genis nodded at Lloyd. -Even if we all become lifeless beings, things won't change. It takes people the will of understanding, and caring for, those around them to erase discrimination. So long as everyone will not understand that a person's actions are more important than their race... Nothing will change._

_-... Really? then tell me, where should half-elves go? Mithos paused for a moment. -We aren't accepted anywhere. We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?_

_-You can live anywhere you like!_

_Mithos smirked at Lloyd._

_-Don't make me laugh._

_-I'm serious. Anywhere is fine. If you're not doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open._

_-Ridiculous! We already tried that and it didn't work! Mithos turned to look at Kratos. -Tell them, Kratos, how people treated Martel and me! and how you were treated for being with us! outcasts! Mithos snapped. -That's what we were to them all!_

_Lloyd stamped with his feet._

_-Are you stupid or are you just pretending to understand nothing! people did accept you! my Dad did, didn't he! and he was surely not the only one to believe in your race! even now, there are still people who believe in half-elves! I do! and Sheena! and Regal and Presea! Colette! everyone here does! and Genis and the Professor are proud to be what they are!_

_Raine nodded. Genis turned to Mithos._

_-Yes, we are! it's true people despise us, but for everyone that hate us, there are people who would welcome us, were we to cross their paths!_

_-Preposterous! I will not give up! I must admit you're strong, Lloyd, to have brought them all into believing the nonsense you preach! but I won't be fooled! since there is no place in which I an live, I will continue pursuing my ideals! and since my Age of Lifeless beings did not come to be... Everything left for me is to build a world just for my sister and me! I'm going back to Derris-Kharlan!_

_With that, Mithos had unleashed his angelic powers and the battle had begun. Everyone had been focused on getting the Great Seed and had done their best. United, they had managed to defeat Mithos. Everything that had been left of him had been his Cruxis Crystal, and his ghostly form. Even thought they had won, Lloyd had still been frustrated. Another life had been lost. _

_-Are you alright, Lloyd?_

_-Yes, Genis. How about you?_

_Genis looked at his hands._

_-Yes... At least... We'll save the worlds._

_-Mithos could've lived with us... I tried, Genis._

_-I know... It's okay. I totally agree with what you say and I raised my kendama with faith in what we were doing._

_-I agree with you too. And I am very impressed by what you said, as well, Lloyd._

_Lloyd grinned at Kratos._

_-A mercenary once taught all of this to me. I'm not sure, but I guess you know him._

_Kratos smiled._

_-Hurry up and reunite the worlds, now. But remember that once it will be done, you'll have to quickly draw Derris-Kharlan's Mana to the Seed, or we'll lose it!_

_Lloyd nodded._

_-Okay... Oh, Eternal Sword! restore the true form of our two worlds!_

_With those simple words, Lloyd had returned the world to its normal form. For once, in over four thousand years, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were reunited. But it was not over yet. The land had shaken greatly, menacing. The eight Summon Spirits had appeared shortly after that._

_-What's going on!_

_-It's alright, Lloyd! Kratos stated. -Just hurry and draw Derris-Kharlan's Mana into the Great Seed! we must make it germinate quickly, or the worlds will be doomed! you must restore the Giant Kharlan Tree!_

_-Okay, I get it! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!_

_Origin's voice had rang around them._

_-Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field. Not even Yggdrasill could... Mithos could not stop this from happening. Do you still intend to try?_

_Lloyd took a deep breath. It was risky... But he hadn't made it this far just to give up now!_

_-Yeah._

_-Wait, Lloyd..._

_Lloyd turned to face his father._

_-It's okay, Dad, relax. I'll make it._

_Kratos nodded slowly._

_-I know you will... But be careful, my son._

_-You know me!_

_Kratos sighed._

_-That's why I'm asking you to be careful._

_Lloyd frowned._

_-That's really encouraging!_

_Kratos smiled._

_-Hurry up. But drop the sword if it gets too tiring._

_Lloyd shook his head._

_-I won't have to drop it. I know I can do it. _

_-Yes._

_Lloyd smiled and raised the Eternal Sword in the air. Origin's voice rose once again._

_-Even strengthened by your exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces. Are you certain of your decision?_

_Lloyd looked exasperated._

_-I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it! stop asking me if I'm sure of it!_

_-Very well._

_The power of the Eternal Sword granted Lloyd's wish. The Mana was sent to the Great Seed... But everyone's joy was short. The Mana was deflected before it could be absorbed. The exsphere had illuminated after that, giving Lloyd beautiful wings. With them, he had been able to fly to the Great Seed and his exsphere had once again come into play. It's power had been transferred to the Great Seed. By using the power of the Eternal Sword again, they had awaken the Great Seed._

_-It's working, Dad! _

_Lloyd grinned at his father, as the Seed germinated. Unfolding his wings, Kratos flew to Lloyd._

_-Yes... It's working._

_Lloyd raised his fist in the air, as his smile grew bigger._

_-It's germinating!_

_Kratos stared at the beautiful seed. Finally, after four thousand years, it was returning to what it used to be... A peaceful smile spread on his face._

_-The world you wished for will be a reality Anna..._

_Lloyd stared at his father happily. He had rarely seen Kratos looking that peaceful before. He couldn't have been happier. Lloyd guessed how his father was feeling. He too was more than pleased at having finally helped return the worlds to normal. That way, people would be happier, no country would compete for each other's Mana... And they would be able to live in a peaceful world. Kratos stared at the Seed for a while, before looking at Lloyd._

_-You did it._

_Lloyd shook his head._

_-No. We did it. All of us, together._

_Kratos nodded._

_-Yes... All of us._

_Kratos smiled happily._

_-------------------------------------_

Lloyd woke up with a start. He was in his bed... How long had he been sleeping? the sound of music came from the floor below.He rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs.

-You finally woke.

Lloyd jolted and turned around. Kratos was sitting in an armchair, not so far away.

-Dad? how long have I been here?

-A few hours. Once we were done with the Tree, we came here, but you fainted along the way... Surely because of everything you went through due to the sword. Kratos lighted the room and came to sit by his son's side. -I must say I was scared like never before when I saw you fall of you Rehaird.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

-Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

-It's alright. I'm glad to see you're fine now.

-Where are the others?

-Resting, I assume. Genis and Colette stayed here with me for a while, but they left once they couldn't keep their eyes opened anymore. 

-Ah? Lloyd stretched his legs again. -I'll have to thank them. Oh, and... Thanks for staying, Dad.

-It's normal.

Lloyd grinned.

-I just had a dream about everything that happened.

-Really?

-Yes. I'm glad we finally pulled it off.

Kratos laughed slightly.

-It is a relief, isn't it?

Lloyd nodded.

-Yeah... We've been working on it for so long! I'm glad to know it's finally over! But... Lloyd stared outside the window. The stars were shining bright. -What's gonna happen now?

-I had the opportunity of speaking with Yuan, two hours ago. He will take care of everything left of the Desians with the Renegades.

-And then?

-Then? well... Kratos smiled. -I believe we have a house to find in Luin, don't we? 

Lloyd grinned.

-And a journey to gather expsheres to begin!

-That too! Kratos laughed slightly. -So I assume we will have enough to do for a certain time.

-Yeah... Lloyd paused for a moment. -You sure look better than when you faced that illusion in Welgaia.

-Ah... Yes, I do feel better too.

-At least it's over now... But I wanted you to know I don't believe a thing of what it said. I mean... You're far from being pathetic, Dad. It's all the reverse, you're the strongest person I ever met. And... Your help was greatly need to put an end to this.

Kratos ruffled Lloyd's hair.

-Thank you.

-I mean it. Lloyd smiled. -I heard some people say that legends were no more than that... But I think that the legend that speaks of the greatness of that warrior who helped put an end to the Kharlan War was not exaggerated. 

Kratos smiled slightly.

-It was long ago... Now, things have changed... But I am glad I took the right decisions.

Lloyd nodded.

-You're the kind of father anyone dreams to have.

-And you're the best son anyone could ever wish to be blessed with.

Lloyd smiled, pleased by the compliment. 

-By the way...

-What?

-When I saved Colette, I saw something in Mithos' memory... But I don't understand everything.

-What was it?

-You and Yuan... You were angry and you moved on to attack me, but I think it was Mithos you were truly aiming at.

Kratos looked at his hand, before answering.

-Yes. It was Mithos. After the war... Mithos began making up plans and we... We disagreed with him. At some point we began this fight. Kratos sighed. -But Mithos escaped using the sword. After that, Yuan and I decided to try and reason him, given that there was no way we could defeat him while he possessed the Eternal Sword. You... Know the rest.

-Um... Yeah. Lloyd hesitated. -I shouldn't have asked...

Kratos shook his head and smiled.

-Don't worry, I am fine now. This happened long ago.

Lloyd smiled and got up.

-Well, then. That was the last mystery for me... I guess we can say that adventure's finished now.

Kratos smiled.

-Our greatest adventure has ended, Lloyd. Kratos got up and walked to the door. -But our life together has not.

Lloyd grinned broadly and followed his father out of the room. Yes, their life together was far from over. Today was the beginning of an age of happiness for them... And for the world as well.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**An age of happiness for everyone! (I'm so angry that they made Kratos leave instead of staying with his son! I actually cried the first time I reached this ending. I was so sad!)**_

_**Anyways, I hope that chapter pleased you! now there will be one more, but the last one this time. I should put it up soon, given that it's already written!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	28. Epilogue

_**Hello! we finally came to the last chapter! I started this story quite some time ago... I'm glad I finally finished it! I hope you'll find this little epilogue interesting!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the characters or anything else that has to do with the game.**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_So many things happened during the last Journey of Regeneration... But now I know all of them were for the best. When I first decided to join, I wanted to help Colette save the world... I never once thought it would lead me as far as it did. I discovered more than I could have ever imagined... Both about myself and the worlds. Even though many trials had to be taken on, and that many threats befell on my friends and I; I still see this journey as a helpful event of my life._

_My best memories of this journey are those of the times I spent with my father. With my father I lost once, to finally be reunited with years after my mother's death. While this event seemed to have separated us... It finally brought us even closer. When I first met him, in front of the Temple, he felt so familiar... But I couldn't find out why. He was distant, and kept quiet every time I would ask about him. But it did not took me long to realise that his behaviour was somehow connected to me... I realised he wanted to keep me safe. I'll always thank him for the strength he showed during the whole adventure. It would have been harder to make it to the end of it without the countless lessons I learned from him._

_As the journey went on, we grew closer. Dad once said that a parent's love could not be worded... that it could only be felt. I now understand better what he meant. He told me parents saw their child as miracles, as for me, I see my parents as that. They're the two beings that helped me come into this world. Even though I was with my mother only for the first three years of my life, I will always be thankful for all the happiness she brought to me. I've never had many memories of her... But with each word my father speaks about her, memories come back. Even now, I always await for my father to speak again. I feel there are many, many things I still have to know. Both about her and him._

_Even though he hid things from me, he still fulfilled his role as a father all along. I had wished to find my family again for years... And I was finally granted with this wish. Nothing in the world had ever made me happier, than when I finally realised who Kratos truly was. _

_We had become so close, that when he left us, I felt as if my whole world was turning upside down. I did not consider him as a traitor for long, but it was still painful. Luckily, he came back to me at a time I needed him... and helped me get back on my feet again. The rest of the journey went on... It was not easy all the time, to see him come back, just to leave again. Even though I knew he was on my side, even though I knew he was fighting for me... I still wished things would be different. I was happy to have my friends around at times like this. Even though I couldn't tell them, their support helped me out greatly throughout the whole adventure. Each of them was always there for me when I needed them to._

_It took me and my father a long time until we joined forces out on the open again, but he fought with a heavy weight on his heart. It was only when we talked in Heimdall, the city of the elves, that I was able to help him let go of his pain. Ever since then, he's been a lot more relaxed, and the love he has for my mother brings him as much happiness as it did when she was alive. I feel this is, along with helping germinating the Giant Kharlan Tree, one of my greatest achievements in the journey. One had a worldly impact... While the other was only personal... But both gave me an equal joy. Everything has been brought to what it should be. _

Lloyd placed his quill on the table and leaned back on his chair. The sound of seagulls flying nearby caught his attention. To hear them here was not a surprise. Lloyd closed his eyes for an instant. He truly loved that sound... His chair squeaked as he leaned back forward and took his quill once more. 

_When the Tree germinated, I saw joy spread on my father's face. I believe he was happy to have finally achieved his long-life goal... But also to have finally fulfilled his promise to my mother. He had told her he would make her a better world. To have finally achieved that broke the lasts chains that tied his heart. Ever since that day, he has been a lot more peaceful. Composed as ever, but his joy cannot be denied. For me too, it was a relief. Even though the Tree was no more than a little plant, to know that it would someday stand tall made us all happy beyond words. But none of us will ever forget how many lives were sacrificed. As the living survivors, we will do our best to carry on with our dreams and everyone's hopes.We were all sad when the time of separation came, but it was not as hard as it seemed. Our team will always be tied together by the wonderful friendship we share. At least, that's what I think. _

_Given that Mithos was now gone, the Renegade's existence ended there. It's members left for the kingdom they believed would give them the best life. Some of them remained with Yuan and spoke in front of many Tethe'allan leaders to make the laws against half-elves nothing but a vague memory. I know that they have managed to give the half-elves some rights. Not as many as humans have... But more than this race ever had. That's already a great step ahead, in my view point. _

_According to a letter I received from Genis, delivered by a pigeon that seemed to have become his pet, he travelled with Raine all over Sylvarant, until they joined forces with Yuan. They are surely somewhere in Tethe'alla right now, fighting for freedom once more. I was invited, along with my father, to speak in their favour... As two of the world's saviours, our words have strength. We hope that our words, combined with those of our friend who already spoke before the leaders, will help shift the balance in favour of the half-elves._

_Once the worlds were reunited, Colette returned to Iselia. I know that a great feast was held in her honour. She decided to study harder to become a teacher and bring words of tolerance to the children she would teach. I know she is planning on travelling to a bigger city, one she'll be ready. The mayor is still openly going against half-elves, but the villagers' minds are set now. Iselia rapidly became one of the first sanctuary for half-elves. Many of them already moved in the village... Some are perhaps arriving there, with hopes for a new life, as I write these lines._

_Sheena returned to Mizuho and announced our victory. She regained a lot of popularity, and is considered by many as the village's saviour. Many people in Mizuho are now feeling honoured, just speak to her. I was unable to get her to tell me if she liked it or not. We found a good place in Sylvarant for the people of Mizuho to come to and they are now beginning to make the preparation for leaving Tethe'alla. Sheena's help as an emissary from Mizuho helped greatly in achieving that._

_Presea and Regal have, from everything she told me, spoken of Alicia together. Sharing their feelings and memories about her brought them close enough not to let the past come in between their friendship. Presea finally accepted Regal's apologise and agreed to work with him. They now live in Altamira, and Presea has much fun playing Klonoa. She seems to enjoy life a lot more than she did, from what I think. Perhaps because the pain of her sister's loss no longer weights so heavily on heart... I understand her and Regal, everything they lived through, surely because my story was similar to theirs. From what I know, they're planning on opening another amusement park. They're currently looking for the perfect spot. Presea said the whole group would be invited to try all the amusements first, when it would be finished. I can't wait to go there with my Dad! it will be great to reform the Regeneration Team for one day, and play while remembering everything that happened._

_Zelos left us soon after the last battle. Freed from his Chosen's status, he left his manor to go on a journey of his own, after speaking before the king in the half-elve's favour. No one knows exactly where he is right now, but our paths will surely cross again someday. Although... I think he would do better to wear an armour when coming around again... Sheena was mad at him for leaving like that. _

_As for me and my Dad... we came to Luin, as we had decided. We bought a house and had to get accustomed to day-to-day life. It was a bit hard for my Dad to change his life so radically. Some sadness came back to him during the first week, but it didn't took him long to smile once more. We had much fun when we first had to go to the market together. It was so normal it felt weird...We laughed all the way! we couldn't seem to stop... But it slowly became a habit. We both think of mother often and thanks to my father's words, she is constantly brought in our life... As if she was there with us. Once we had settled, we both sat in the sofa and I listened at my father's Tale of the Kharlan War with interest. It was amazing to hear it from his mouth... It had nothing to do with the books and Dad remembered every details clearly. The memories of his days with his friends are still a source of happiness to him, despite the way it ended. He and Yuan decided to leave the past behind them and their friendship is slowly, but surely, returning to what it used to be. A year after we settled in Luin, we decided it was time for our next journey to begin. We were finally able to set sail with the boat we had built together. Dad's angelic strength and my exsphere were useful in building one so rapidly. So far, we gathered many exspheres. We plan on taking them to a peaceful place when we'll have them all. Sailing with Kratos is just as great as I had imagined. On clear nights, we sit on the deck and watch the stars, while listening to the waves. It might seem like nothing to some people... But for me those moments mean everything. Sometimes we talk, and sometimes we don't... For me it doesn't make such a difference, because these moments are always filled with an equal happiness. We plan on returning to Luin when our journey will be over. Our house there is calling to me sometimes... I think it calls to my Dad too... I guess we both like peaceful lives and routine after all. It's never boring as long as we're together... Mum, Dad and me. Just the three of us. _

_We may have lost much, but we have also won a lot through our adventure. For that, I will always be glad I came to join this incredible journey. It changed my life radically, and forever... And allowed to me to meet every single one of my precious friends. Whatever the losses and hardships, I will always think back on this journey with joy._

_More than just the worlds, it helped us walk along the paths of our own personal regenerations._

-Lloyd?

Lloyd placed his quill in the ink pot on the table and grinned at Kratos. He was just entering Lloyd's room, looking baffled.

-Hi, Dad.

-Hi...

-Why are you looking so baffled?

-I'm surprised to see you awake so soon. It's merely seven.

Lloyd stared at the thick book before him and closed it slowly. 

-I wanted to write more. 

Kratos smiled. Lloyd had been working on this book for nearly a year. A book on which he would tell about their journey. He had spent entire days bent over it, scribbling more and more, sometimes barely stopping to eat.

-Did you finish it?

Lloyd smiled and got up.

-The book is finished... But great storied never truly end, Dad. Don't they?

Kratos smiled happily.

-Indeed... Kratos stared at the book. -How will you call it?

-Um...

Lloyd remained silent for a while. What kind of name could be given to such an adventure? Picking up his quill, as an idea struck him, he dyed it with silvery ink and wrote, grinning. Once he was done, Lloyd leaned back on his chair with a satisfied look. Kratos bent over his son's shoulder and smiled as well as he red the title.

_Tales of Symphonia, a journey of true regeneration._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Well... just as Lloyd closed his, we shall close this "book" as well! I hope you all had as much fun reading it than I had writing it! **_

_**Thanks to every person who red, or red and reviewed this story! thanks to LKC, who helped me a lot by sending me the script of the game that helped me situate each event correctly! thanks to my reviewers for their kind words and encouragements! and to Namco, for making such a great game! I just love playing it, and I think I'll never find it dull!**_

_**Goodbye to all of you, fellows ToS fans! **_

_**The end.**_


End file.
